Our Beloved Musician
by A.T.Milan
Summary: "A musician gives off the feeling of Romance, he/she expresses love a lot better through a good voice and an instrument by their side" So what happens when other students find out Jaune's talent?
1. Chapter 1

_Jaune - 10 years old_

It's eleven o'clock in the morning and today would be a great day for everyone, warm sunshine, no clouds, quiet neighborhood, people exercising and birds chirping, People would think this would be the greatest day in their lifetime. Except for poor Jaune, who was having a hard time trying to reason with his father.

"Dad! why do I have to take music lessons?".

"Because your mother said so, even though I'm against you going to these lessons, I still need to respect what your mother wants. And besides, women love it when you play an instrument" Said Jay.

'But I thought you said all women look for is confidence?".

"Yes that too, but playing an instrument is just a bonus when confidence doesn't work, y'know.

"But I don't like it." Said Jaune.

"Haha I know son, but this could be useful to you in the future. Look at the bright side, it could be fun, you just need to try it out, right?" Said Jay, giving his son a thumbs up.

"I guess so" Said Jaune, and gave out a defeated sigh.

"Haha that's my boy! Your mother would be proud".

Jaune rolled his eyes at his Dads last statement. They sat in silence for the next 10 minutes, and Jaune was just about to fall asleep until Jay woke him up by fiercely tapping him by the chest which gave out an audible 'oof' by his son.

"Son we're here" said Jay and Jaune let out an incredible groan, Jay gave out a small chuckle and gestured his son to follow him.

They walked through the door of a building which was about 3 floors up, the first floor for the instrument lessons, second floor for the singing lessons and the third floor for the Dance lessons, Jay let out a small smirk form on his lips which meant he had an evil plan to make Jaune suffer.

They were greeted by the buildings receptionist who was a woman with black hair tied into a ponytail and hazel eyes.

"Hello, welcome to Talent school 101 how may I help you?" Asked the Lady.

"Hi my son Jaune Arc, would wish to register for Instrument-" He paused and secretly smirked when his son was not looking "-and singing lessons please".

Jaune heard what his Dad said and he was horrified and angry, but he couldn't make any words out because of all the shock his Dad had given him.

"Sure, what kind of instruments would your son like to learn?" Asked the receptionist.

"Just guitar and piano please, we wouldn't want him to die from shock now, would we?" Said Jay, whom was now smiling.

The receptionist shifted her head next to Jay and saw a horrified Jaune with wide eyes and his mouth open. She let out a light chuckle and shifted her head back to Jay's.

"No worries Mr Arc, guitar and piano lessons go for two hours and singing lessons go for one. You may pick up your son at two o'clock or you may wish to watch him throughout the lessons" Asked the Lady.

"No it's fine, I'll come back when the time is right, thank you anyways" Said Jay.

Jay looked over to his son and still found him staring angrily at his father, Jay's small giggles turned into a full blown laughter, and Jaune could've sworn he saw the lady giggling behind her hand. Jay ruffled his son's hair and left while still laughing at his son's face. Jaune finally recovered from his shock and gave out a loud scream.

"DAAAAAAD!" Yelled Jaune, from the top of his lungs. Jay could still be heard giggling outside the building and the receptionist was smiling at the Father and son antics.

"C'mon Jaune, let's start your lessons, But... Before we continue, would you like to say anything at all, or is there anything in your mind you wanna speak about?" Asked the lady.

"I'm gonna murder my Dad when I get home" Jaune said with a lot of hatred in his gritted voice.

And the lady couldn't help but laugh at Jaune's comments. "Hahaha that's the spirit! But before you do that, we shall start our lessons now, right now we'll start with Guitar, then Piano and lastly, singing".

Jaune knew he couldn't get out of this, and his parents might think this would be a bonus to know how to play an instrument off by heart. He let out a defeated sigh and followed the receptionist to one of the different rooms on the bottom floor.

The lady opened a door to one of the lessons that are about to begin, not many students were there in the room, probably only 7 or 8. And the lady introduced the new kid to the class. All eyes focused on Jaune and Jaune gave out a nervous chuckle. Finally words came out of his mouth.

"Hey guys, my name is Jaune, and I will start playing guitar with you guys." Said Jaune, Everyone gave out a bored "Hey" and continued with their guitars.

"_Aww man, why am I even doing this, I'm not gonna use this for my hunter training. Dad, this better be worth it!" _Thought Jaune.

And So for the next 5 years, he was taught on his guitar, singing and Piano skills, Experienced stage performances, studied different chords and techniques to play the instrument properly and mastered most songs.

As much as he would want to keep all this a secret. His life would instantly change once he accidentally shows his Instrument and singing skills to his friends... Or the whole student body of Beacon academy for that matter.


	2. Heading down to Vale

Teams RWBY and JNPR were hanging out at the cafeteria just talking about whatever came into mind, Nora and her usual stories would grab Yang or Ruby's attention, Ren eating his food and staying quiet as usual, Blake reading a novel and Weiss and Pyrrha were talking about school work. Everyday was the same as yesterday, where's Jaune you ask?, well he seems to be trying out his new found confidence on the ladies after he slain the Ursa Major two weeks ago. Everyone heard of his performance back at the Forever falls forest and most people were impressed that he was able to slay the monster in under a minute.

"Hey there pretty lady, ouch! where did you get that cut?" asked Jaune.

"Well if you want to know I fell from a tree playing hide and seek" Said the girl, whom was not at all interested in Jaune.

"Well tall and beautiful, you know what they say, you can fall from heaven, you can fall from a tree, but the only thing you should be falling for... is me." Said Jaune with a wink.

"Nice try blonde and scraggly, you're gonna have to try harder to impress me, by the way the name's Natasha" and her team of four girls left.

Ren looked up from his food and glanced at Jaune, whom answered his question in his mind about why Jaune wasn't sitting at his usual spot.

"He needs to stop doing that" Stated Ren.

Pyrrha, stopped conversing with Weiss and looked to Jaune whom was trying his best to flirt with the ladies, Weiss also looked at Jaune and rolled her eyes at the Huntsman, remembering the first time he tried to flirt with her just before the initiation.

"I agree, his flirting attempts are terrible, and let's all agree that they are very annoying too" Said Weiss.

"He should try to change his attempts at flirting once in a while" Said Pyrrha.

"No, I think he should stop flirting completely, it's very unattractive and have I told you it's VERY annoying to deal with" Insisted Weiss.

Yang heard the conversation between Ren, Pyrrha and Weiss and decided to chime in on their conversation.

"Well, he's very determined to get a girlfriend, Since Beacon is a Co-ed school and all, he might have a chance at getting someone's attention" responded Yang.

"Well he should focus more on his school work and studies rather than looking for girls, he's obviously looking at the wrong direction!" Exclaimed Weiss, with her arms crossed against her chest.

Yang had taken that literally and a smirk then appeared on her face, her teasing has now come into full play. "Weiss... Weiss... Weiss, are you saying he should date one of us, because that's what I heard" Joked Yang.

"NO, YOU DOLT! I NEVER LIKED HIM" Exclaimed Weiss, a faint blush could be seen across her cheeks.

"I never said if you liked him, I said one of us" Yang's smirk turned into a huge smile. Weiss was obviously embarrassed at what she said.

"S-Shut up you dunce" Stammered Weiss.

The Teams RWBY and JNPR were now conversing about Jaune and his silly flirting and antics. Jaune has tried every attempt at all the women in the cafeteria, but his attempts seemed futile, he then walked depressingly back to his friends, knowing that he would cheer them up.

"Having a rough time ladykiller?" Asked Yang.

"What did I do wrong Yang, My confidence was good, But I don't know why It didn't work out." Groaned Jaune, whom plopped down next to Yang

"Look, maybe you just need to take a break, you've been trying very hard to get a girls attention" said Yang.

"Because that's what girls want, right? A confident man who isn't afraid of anything" Said Jaune.

"Yes that's true, but maybe have a rest your time will come and when your time comes, girls will be swarming all over you" Yang said, giving Jaune a confident and determined smile.

"Yeah true, Maybe I should"

"Or maybe, change your attempts for once, because I believe your only tactic is 'get in there and be confident' You gotta have more than one tactic because every girl is different, using the same tactic to different women will lessen your chance of getting the odds, different tactics equals different kind of women which will broaden your chances of getting a girlfriend" replied Ren.

Everyone was shocked that Ren knew this stuff. What was more confusing was that they have never seen Ren try out this sort of stuff to other women. Maybe he's just shy or Nora is more overprotective than they thought.

"Woah... Ren, Since when did you become a womanizer?" said Ruby.

"I dunno..." said Ren, and he just continued drinking his soda. Everyone just stared with blank faces at Ren, trying to figure out how he knows so much.

"Well... That doesn't explain how I should get their attention though" asked Jaune.

"Good looks, certain interests, favourite hobbies, y'know, the usual. If I was in your shoes, I would firstly get to know them better, secondly, become their friend and thirdly... y'know" said Ren.

"Okay Ren, How do you know all of this?!" Demanded Weiss.

"Well I um-" Stammered Ren, while in deep thought.

Everyone was leaning forward, waiting for the answer to his wise words. And then, a couple of words came out.

"I dunno..."

He said again. Half their group just groaned while the other half just face palmed, totally in disbelief about Ren not knowing his source for his wise words.

The bell rang signalling students the end of lunch and the start of classes have began, Everyone couldn't be bothered getting to class, but they were glad that today was friday and they only had one class to go to, which is professor Oobleck's class on Remnant History.

The sooner they get there, the sooner they get to do whatever they liked for the weekends. Because fortunately, no homework was given to the students on friday whether it would be that the teachers are forgetful or a lack of preparation, it didn't matter.

_2 hours later _

"C'mon Yang hurry up!" Said Ruby, as she ran through the hallways, bumping into other people and trying to get to her dorm room as soon as possible.

"I'm coming Ruby, Don't sleep until I get there!" Screamed Yang.

Yang and Ruby raced to their dorm room to get an early nap to relieve from the stress they've put into school work and lessons, even though they sometimes fall asleep during professor ports lectures or start talking in professor Oobleck's classes. The rest of team RWBY and JNPR were going in a slower pace, just talking about how excited they are to have no assignments or homework to do during the weekends and what they should do during the weekends.

Nora, the clever and hyper active girl, came up with the Idea to have a sleepover and play games such as twister, truth or dare and poker. Everyone surprisingly agreed to have a sleepover tomorrow night at Team RWBY's dorm. Jaune agreed to go but he wasn't very talkative during their way back to the dorm rooms, Pyrrha noticed this and went to ask Jaune about the problem.

"Jaune, what's wrong, You don't seem to be in the best of moods?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Well I'm- It's nothing! don't worry about it" Said Jaune.

"Jaune, tell me what's wrong" Pyrrha's voice turned sharp. Like a mother asking her son the truth.

"It's just... Am I unattractive, or boring or clumsy or weird?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha was thrown off by the question, she did not expect THAT question. But as a partner and friend, she answered truthfully.

"No Jaune you aren't weird or boring, you can get clumsy at times but it's slowly fading away from you. You're becoming the man I hoped you to be you know" Pyrrha smiled "But your attractiveness... I guess your... pretty handsome" Said Pyrrha, her cheeks turned pink and her face started to warm up.

Jaune chuckled, surprised Pyrrha even called him handsome. He leaned back on his bed and thanked Pyrrha on the complement.

"But, if you really want to get a woman's attention just think about Ren's advice, it seems he know's how to get past the barrier blocking you and them, If you know what I mean" Winked Pyrrha, This time, it was Jaune's turn to turn a shade of pink.

"By the way, do you know what we're gonna do tomorrow, besides the sleepover?" Asked Jaune.

"Well I'm might as well stay in the dorm room, catch up on my sleep" Said Pyrrha.

"Nora and I are going to spar in the training arena, you can come if you want" asked Ren.

"Nah I'm fine, I might go to Vale, buy some school supplies when I'm there."

"Suit yourself" Replied Ren.

"I'm gonna take a nap, goodnight guys" Replied Jaune.

"But it's only 6:30 and you haven't had din-" Pyrrha replied, but she could hear a soft snore coming from Jaune's bed.

"No use waking him up now..."

The next morning Jaune woke up feeling refreshed, he finally realized sleeping earlier brings your body back into full energy, he kinda missed that feeling. Finding his teammates still sleeping, he quickly got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom.

After his warm shower he was twice as refreshed than before he had a shower, feeling great he exited the bathroom door with his towel around his waist, trying to find good clothes to go to Vale with, and to also fit in with his happy attitude.

He finally found some clothes and was going to head back to the bathroom, but not before Pyrrha waking up and seeing a half naked Jaune with his towel around his waist and muscles showing from the front. Jaune eventually saw Pyrrha looking straight at him and quickly rushed to the bathroom.

Pyrrha's face turned a dark shade of pink after she witnessed Jaune with no clothes on, In the bathroom Jaune had also turned a dark shade of pink, but he was also sweating from the embarrassment he just experienced in front of Pyrrha. He quickly changed into blue pants and White dress shirt before bolting off to the door.

"I'll be back before 12" said Jaune.

"O-ok, b-be back soon" Pyrrha stammered. Jaune just gave her a nervous smile and went off his way.

He got to the earliest airship to Vale, the flight only took him around 15 minutes but to him those 15 minutes felt like hours, considering he puked a little. Once the airship touched down, he got to his feet and counted how much lien he had in his wallet.

"100 lien, enough for me" He spoke to himself.

He walked around Vale's supermarkets buying breakfast for himself, and checking out the stores, He passed a gaming store and reminded himself to check out that store later.

Food stores, clothes stores, gaming stores, restaurants, a few dust stores and weapon stores. But one shop caught his eye, a music store, a place where instruments are plenty and very expensive, but he didn't hesitate to go straight in the store. He wasn't very fond of playing an instrument... or singing before, but over the years he had grown to like it and it kept him entertained when he was bored at home.

He walked in the store and the bell rang, signalling the person who ran this store to give service to the customer, but he was surprised there actually was a customer here, in over two weeks. The owner of the store looked like he was in his forties and almost reached Jaune's height, but he was a chubby man with glasses, a beard and a bald head, but he looked friendly enough.

"Welcome, my boy, it's not every week we find visitors looking for an instrument" Said the owner.

"Well people should, these instruments are in mint condition, the pianos, the guitars, the keyboards and the drums look like they've been cleaned everyday" Said Jaune.

"Yep, I clean them myself, every two days to be exact, by the way are you a hunter in training by any chance?"

"Yup, a student of Beacon academy, and that's pretty awesome if you clean your instruments every two days, you must love them a lot"

"I do, It's interesting how people can't appreciate music anymore, it's mostly weapons or dust, and to be honest with you, business is going terribly" Said the owner. Jaune felt terrible about the man, his only Job is being a shop keeper of a music store that doesn't really do good business, he probably has family to look after, plus I guess it wouldn't hurt to play the guitar again, he loved playing the guitar because it always put him in peace, the way the sounds happen with a strum of the strings, the way his hand slides up and down the frets and the way he can play music off by heart.

"I'll tell you what, I'll buy a guitar and several other stuff" Jaune smiled.

The owner was flabbergasted, he did not expect a hunter of Beacon academy to buy an instrument when it wasn't needed, usually people just buy small stuff and leave, but Jaune decided to buy a guitar and other things that go with it.

"Hahaha splendid!, since you were the only one to buy a guitar and a few other things to go with it, i'll decrease the guitar's price by 15 lien" answered the owner.

"Cool! ok I would like to buy this acoustic guitar, a guitar bag, three picks, a capo and a sling attached to the guitar itself.

"Excellent, my boy, that will be ninety lien please"

Jaune handed him the money and placed the guitar and everything else in the bag, he then waved goodbye and the owner waved back.

Jaune looked at the time on his scroll and it read '11:30', He quickly headed his way to the airship station and found a seat to sit on. 5 minutes later, the airship came to the station and he went to the line that was forming in front of the door, people who passed Jaune gave him weird and strange looks to the bag he was holding. Was it a bomb or a weirdly shaped weapon that could do as much damage as a nevermore, he didn't mind the stares though as he boarded the airship.

He finally arrived at Beacon with less much puking than before. He couldn't wait to play his guitar since it's been 2 two years since he actually played properly, sure he played a bit but then he had training or chores he needed to do. This time in Beacon, he would be able to play a full song, But a thought clouded his mind.

_What would everyone else think? _Thought Jaune_. _


	3. Sleepovers and Secrets

**Hey guys, A. here. I just wanna thank you guys for giving me positive reviews because this is my first time making a fanfic. To be honest I'm kinda nervous about all this, but I try focusing on making these chapters great. **

**PS. in this chapter I try to make Ren a bit of a Joker xD **

**PPS. I kinda went WAY off topic in this chapter a bit, so it might seem a bit dodgy. **

**PPPS. Criticism is needed in order for me to improve. **

**ANYWAYS!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nora, Ren, Yang and Ruby were at the training arena's letting out some steam and putting a bit of practice to their swipes, smashes, punches and shots. Nora and Ren sparred against each other with Nora winning 3 rounds and Ren winning only one. He can't seem to get close enough for a close combat strike and whenever he shoots it's either blocked by the hammer or deflected by her aura, but long story short, he's basically struggling.

Yang and Ruby on the other hand were practicing their abilities and fighting techniques on drones. Although this may be easy for them they were still working a sweat because of the amount of drones coming at them, and the only thing that's keeping the four huntsmen going is the upbeat music playing in the background. Courtesy of Yang's scroll of course.

They finished up 15 minutes later when the music was just about to end, talk about great timing. Nora was still happy and energetic as ever, Ren struggling to get up and decided to just crawl to the benches. Yang and Ruby came out of the drone room and aided Ren to his feet. After they changed to cleaner clothes they headed out of the training room and walked back to their dorms.

"Does anyone have any Ideas of what we can do during our sleepover, besides poker, and truth or dare" Asked Yang.

"Watch scary movies!"

"Do Makeovers!"

"Challenges!"

"Sleep..." Nora, Ruby and Yang looked at Ren with a 'wow seriously' face.

"What?" was all Ren could make out.

While the girls were talking about tonight Ren decided to text Pyrrha to check if Jaune's back but Pyrrha replied with a simple 'no'. So Ren decided to call his leader, unfortunately he was not picking up. Ren cursed under his breath and continued walking with Yang, Ruby and Nora to their dorms.

After Pyrrha texted Ren, she headed to the bathroom and took a long warm shower but she didn't notice Jaune enter the dorm room with a bag slung across his shoulder.

Jaune peeked in the room to check if anyone was in there, satisfied that no one was inside he quickly dashed to his bed and placed the bag under the bed. He finally let out a big sigh and swore to himself to only play guitar when his friends weren't around or up in the roof where no one could bother him.

Now that he thinks about it, during the sleepover he could sneak away and play his guitar up on the roof where no one could bother him and maybe sing if he's in the mood. But he would never EVER sing for anyone, he's not sure if he's even good enough to sing in front of a person, that would be embarrassing.

Jaune heard the door open to find Nora and Ren walking in the room, 'they probably trained', he thought.

"Hey Leader, where did you go?" Asked Nora.

"Went down to Vale to buy- " Jaune stopped in shock, he totally forgot to buy school supplies. What would he tell them now, that their leader bought a guitar and other stuff for ninety lien. Pyrrha and Ren would look confused as to why he bought a guitar, Nora would just dash outta here and tell the whole school. He might as well just lie about it and hope they'll forget it.

"-to buy school supplies, yeah, I needed a book and a few pencils because my book has no pages left and my pencils are mostly ruined." _Great lie Jaune, they'll never suspect it!. _

"Uh-huh" Ren was not convinced but Nora just let out a chirpy "Okay!" and flopped down on her bed, sleeping instantly.

"Anything else you did at Va-" But Ren was cut off by Pyrrha when she opened the bathroom door with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. She let out a small 'Eep' and rushed back to the bathroom.

"J-Jaune, c-could you pass me my clothes please, it's on my bed" Said Pyrrha. Jaune gave her clothes to her and said a little 'thank you' before going to change back in the bathroom.

"I might take a little nap, wake me up when the sleepover has started" And with that he instantly fell asleep.

_7 hours later _

Jaune woke up to a loud cheery voice and several other cheery voices, and when he scanned around the room he noticed team RWBY was also in their room telling them to "hurry up" or "I can't wait for the party to start". Ruby found Jaune still sitting up on his bed, she rushed over to him and shook him violently telling him get ready for the party. After an easy 30 mins Team JNPR got ready and wore their PJ's to the sleepover, Jaune should also remind himself to buy better PJ's because his onesie isn't the best.

"WOO! everyone's here, now we can finally Par-tay!" Exclaimed Yang.

"Well, what should we do first?" Asked Blake.

"Easy, we'll umm... play twister first" Said Yang.

"NO!" screamed everyone besides Ren.

"Well I-I wouldn't mind..." said a sheepish Ren.

"Ren... shutup!"

"Okay..."

"How about Truth or dare?" asked Weiss, Surprisingly everyone agreed but Ren was a bit disappointed.

So they sat in a circle and insisted that Nora goes first because she came up with the idea of a sleepover party, Yang had the idea of only having two chances of avoiding a truth or dare.

"Ok, what time is it?" Asked Nora.

Everyone was confused, but Ruby answered her question for her.

"Uhh... it's 7:30 Nora..."

"Ok cool! Then Lie Ren, I dare you to flirt with Jaune for 2 minutes"

The whole room burst into laughter but Jaune and Ren were trying to cover their blushes, they even went as far as to avoid eye contact with each other.

"How big of a flirt should it be?" asked Ren.

"Grade A flirting Ren" Nora said smiling.

"GO REN! GO REN! GO REN!" chanted Yang, Ruby and Blake.

"Alright I'll do it" said Ren. They were surprised he said yes, but they were glad to see a show going on.

"D-Do I get a say in-"

"NO!" they yelled.

"R-Ren, you got t-two chances to back out, w-why are you doing this?" stuttered Jaune.

"It's gonna be a long night Jaune, a very long night!" said Ren.

He understood what he meant and let out a defeated sigh. "fine, get this over and done with" Jaune closed his eyes, clearly not wanting to see Ren's flirting.

"Nope you gotta open your eyes Jaune, it's part of the game" said Ruby.

"Wow seriously? Alright Ren, give me your best shot"

"Gladly"

Ren approached Jaune in a sexy like manner. Hips swaying, eyes fluttering and his long hair going down his right shoulder. He put his hands around Jaune's neck and his right leg was stroking Jaune's left leg. Jaune face turned red and the hairs behind his neck stood up, Magenta eyes piercing Blue eyes in a more... erotic way.

"Hey Jaune~ is your chestplate stronger than it looks. Because I bet I can grab onto something stronger" The girls tried to hide their giggles and blushes. Jaune and Ren had to hide the fact that they were gonna puke.

"Have you been flirting with other girls Jaune~ Naughty Naughty, I think I'm gonna have to punish you for that" Yang and Blake burst out laughing but the rest still tried to hold their laughs to themselves. The two boys were about at breaking point, leftover food was halfway up the oesophagus but Ren being Ren, decided to finish it off.

"You know why they call me Ren? Because I'm here to RENovate your life"

That did it, they've reached the limit of grossest stuff they have done and that took the cake. Ren went to the Bathroom while Jaune occupied a plastic bag. All the girls laughed and took pictures of their two favourite and only male role models that were puking from the sick act.

"Hahaha that was the best! you guys are awesome!" Giggled Yang.

A halfhearted 'thanks' came from the two boys as they continued vomiting their leftover stomach contents on plastic bags and toilets.

Once Jaune and Ren finished washing their mouths with water, they were greeted again by their six friends. Whom all had smiles and devilish grins stuck to their faces. The two Huntsmen scowled at the six Huntresses, upset that they made them do a sick act. And better yet, they even took pictures of the poor boys, Laughing uncontrollably on the floor while the guys released their leftover food in the bins and toilets.

It was Weiss's turn to ask someone and unsurprisingly she picked Jaune.

"Okay Jaune, truth or dare?" Demanded Weiss.

"Umm... truth Weiss"

"Okay... What is your biggest secret? and don't bother hiding it, we'll find out eventually"

_Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap _thought Jaune, his forehead starting to drip sweat and his eyes darting from one place to another.

"W-well y-you see... I-I don't think I h-have a-a secret" the knight shuddered.

Weiss can tell he's lying, his body language and sweat gives it off perfectly because there's no way he is sweating when everyone else isn't.

"Spill it!" Demanded Weiss.

"I-I'm not s-sur-"

"Spill. It."

Jaune had to say it, or else they would go to great lengths just to find out he's deepest and most treasured secret. He was about to say it until...

"Fine! I love teddy bears" replied Jaune. _Great lie bro, that must've convinced them_.

Everyone wasn't surprised. He wears a onesie and wears bunny slippers for christ's sake! of course people will think he loves teddy bears.

"Alright I guess I believe you... for now at least" replied Weiss.

_Oh geez, this is gonna be a long night for sure..._

An hour to the sleepover and it was already starting to get somewhat wild. They've given up playing truth or dare because everybody wasted their chances on dares, and they think it wouldn't be fair to play without more chances to skip. So they decided to do their own thing for now.

Yang and Nora started arm wrestling while Ruby was high on cookies and other sweets, Weiss was trying to control her by screaming several times to get down because apparently Ruby was hanging from the ceiling. Jaune decided not to ask how she got there, Blake and Pyrrha were having a push up contest in the corner and Ren just cheered them on. Jaune looked at his watch and decided that he's been here for a good amount of time so he left and went to collect his newly bought guitar and went straight up the stairs to the roof.

It was peaceful and quiet up here, perfect for a guitar session. He took out his guitar, tuned it up a bit, put the capo on 2nd fret, warmed up his singing voice and once that was done, he started strumming.

Cardin Winchester was just pegging a tennis ball to the wall, feeling bored because his teammates went out or something and he didn't feel like going anywhere today. Until a boy with an amazing singing talent and a guitar started singing a song, he looked up from his window and he saw Jaune with a guitar singing Lego house by Ed Sheeran. He had an evil smirk on his face and quickly grabbed his scroll and pressed record.

_Ed Sheeran - Lego house_

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces_

_and build a lego house_

_If things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings_

_But there's one thing on my mind, it's all for you_

_And it's dark in a cold december_

_But I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend you And I'll keep you sheltered _

_from the storm that's raging on now. _

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now._

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time, and out of all these things I've done_

_I think I love you better now. Now_

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers, then colour you in_

_If things go right, we'll frame it_

_And put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it, but I've been here before _

_Now I surrender up my heart and swap it for yours _

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of luck_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now._

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time, and out of all these things I've done_

_I think I love you better now. Now_

_Don't hold me down_

_I think the braces are breaking _

_and it's more than I can take. _

_And it's dark in a cold december_

_But I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend you And I'll keep you sheltered _

_from the storm that's raging on now._

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now._

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time, and out of all these things I've done_

_I think I love you better now. _

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done, I will love you better now._

Jaune finished his solo and felt proud of himself, he finally felt happiness and peace surge throughout his veins. Something he dearly missed with his lovely guitar back at home, right now no one could stop this happiness he's feeling right now. He packed up everything and put them inside the guitar bag, then walked off back to his dorm hoping no one saw or heard him.

Cardin was busy sending the recorded song to everyone and I mean EVERYONE, probably the whole school for that matter. He had an evil smirk plastered across his face, he just likes to see people suffer and embarrassment was the best kind of suffer. He closed his scroll and went to bed, happy and approved of what he done.

Jaune came back to his dorm and slide the guitar bag under his bed, Happy he finally gets to play a guitar and sing at the same time. He walked back to team RWBY's dorm but before he turned the door knob, the room was quiet. He could hear a song being played in the background which sounded just like his voice.

'_that can't be me, can it?'_ He laughed at the thought of his friends hearing him sing, because there's no way that could happen. He slowly opened the door and was met by 7 faces.


	4. Uh oh

Shocked faces, wide eyes and small smirks were all looking at him, He all knew what they listened to because he can definitely hear his voice in the background. His shoulders slouched and his head hung low. He finally took the chance to break the silence.

"So... I'm gonna leave now... and maybe die in a hole" mumbled Jaune.

"Oh... nonononono, you're not going anywhere!" Said all the girls in unison. They grabbed him and threw him across the floor, not caring about the pain he just got.

"So... Jaune, where and when did you learn to sing and play guitar like that" Said Blake, curiously.

"Well I... um, was taught at a young age...at a music school" mumbled Jaune.

"Interesting, it's just that you-"

"ARE AMAZING AND AWESOME AT SINGING AND PLAYING THE GUITAR!" screamed Nora.

"Umm... Thank you... I guess, anyways how did you guys find out"

"Apparently Cardin sent us a recording to us, he must've secretly approached you when you were busy singing" answered Pyrrha.

"What?! No way, because I clearly remember locking the do-" Jaune's face paled, he had forgotten that Cardin's dorm room was under the roof, he must've heard him from there.

"Jaune, were you at the roof?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Uhh... Yeah I was, that's probably how he heard me" Jaune happy and peaceful surge through out his veins stopped and evaporated instantly, like water being poured on a 300 degree frying pan. Them finding out somehow drained all that in seconds and he has no way of avoiding it now.

"So Jaune, care to sing for us?" Surprisingly, the heiress was the one to answer.

"hehehe... Maybe tomorrow guys, I'm kinda tired right now though I hope you don't mind. singing takes a lot of energy from you" replied Jaune. A lot of 'awws' echoed in the room, but they let him go anyways. Jaune moved back to his dorm and flopped down on his bed, finally getting a nice rest after an eventful night and Team RWBY's dorm stayed up until midnight (courtesy of Nora and Ruby) playing games and challenges.

"Hey guys" Said Yang, getting everyone's attention. "First thing in the morning we're gonna wait for Jaune to wake up and try to make him sing for us, sound fun?" Everyone hastily agreed except for Ren, who didn't like the idea of someone singing while he's sleeping.

"Why does it have to be first thing in the morning? Can we get some sleep first?" Asked Ren, his fatigue starting to show because of his droopy eyes and slouched figure.

"Nope! I wanna see Jaune awesome singing and guitar skills as soon as possible" Said an excited Ruby.

Ren had given up at this point, there was no point in arguing with them, he would lose instantly against 6 girls. So he walked back to his dorm room and flopped down onto his bed, hoping to get a goodnight's sleep.

"Guys he's waking up, be quiet!"

"Don't tell me to be quiet! you're making the noise here"

"Oh this is gonna be so exciting!"

"I can't wait!"

Jaune woke up to whispers around his bed, he opened his eyes but they were blurry as ever. He blinked once and could make out 6 figures surrounding him, he blinked again and he can clearly see Nora, Ruby, Pyrrha, Weiss, Blake and Yang surrounding him, all with a smile on their face.

"Uhh... Hey guys, why are you guys here?"

"Singing. Guitar. Music. Now" Said Weiss Sternly. but she felt excited to see the goofball at work.

"Guys... It's too early! Can we do this later?" Jaune complained, They knew he was going to say something like this so they activated their secret weapon.

"Ruby, pout"

Ruby stepped in front of Jaune and gave the greatest and cutest puppy dog eyes she could, Jaune had to resist, for the sake of his sleep (and also for the sake of Ren's).

"No... not doing it... Never"

Ruby kept on pouting

"Nope.. I have to decline"

Ruby pouted

"No... I.. c-can't...stop"

Ruby pouted even more and added the effect of bowing her head slightly.

"I can't... Must...Resist... cute...pou- Alright fine!"

"YAY!" cheered all 6 women.

"Can I take a shower first?"

"OH no you don't, we don't know how long you'll be in there"

"Ugh fine..."

Jaune warmed up his throat and stretched out his hands and fingers. He pulled the guitar bag out from under his bed and unzipped the bag. They looked at it's shiny exterior and let out a few 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' Jaune chuckled at their reactions and then thought of a song to play, he thought of a song to play which wasn't too loud because Ren was still sleeping. With a cough, he started playing.

_Jason Mraz - The Woman I love_

_Maybe I annoy you with my choices_

_Well, you annoy me sometimes too with your voice_

_But that ain't enough for me_

_To move out and move on_

_I'm just gonna love you like the woman I love_

_We don't have to hurry_

_You can take as long as you want_

_I'm holdin' steady_

_And my heart's at home_

_With my hand behind you_

_I will catch you if you fall_

_I'm just gonna love you like the woman I love_

_Sometimes the world can make you feel_

_You're not welcome anymore_

_And you beat yourself up_

_You let yourself get mad_

_And in those times when you stop lovin'_

_The woman I adore_

_You can relax_

_Because, babe, I got your back_

_Mm, I got you_

_I don't wish to change you_

_You've got it under control_

_You wake up each day different_

_Another reason for me to keep holdin' on_

_I'm not attached to any way you're showing up_

_I'm just gonna love you like the woman I love_

_Yeah I'm gonna love you, oh, yeah_

_I'm gonna love you_

_You're the woman I love_

"So... How did I go?" Asked Jaune.

Well if being tackled by 4 girls meant anything, he would say yes. Too bad he couldn't breath or say anything because of the mass of Red, Yellow and Strawberry blonde hair blocking his face. Weiss and Blake just stood by the sidelines watching their friends tackle Jaune to the ground and squeal like little girls, Weiss and Blake couldn't help but smile at Jaune's performance. It would take a lot to impress these two and Jaune's skills took the cake. The six women couldn't help but feel a little... comfortable and warm around Jaune, but they shrugged it off thinking it was just their sleep deprivation taking hold.

"Uhh... g-guys...Can't breath" said Jaune, Blake and Weiss listened to JNPR's leader struggle under all the body weight so they took each person off of him, despite their complaining. Jaune was finally able to breath and stood up.

"So... What did you guys think?"

"Amazing. Incredible." Said Weiss.

"Awesome and Cool!" Said Ruby.

"Very Romantic and sweet" Jaune slightly blushed at Pyrrha's words.

"THAT TOTALLY ROCKED!" Nora screamed, waking Ren up.

"You're very good" courtesy of Blake.

"Hmm... Well Jaune, I have to say... It was VERY attractive" Yang winked, Making Jaune blush a very dark pink.

"Did I miss out?" asked Ren. All heads turned to him and everyone gave him a blank Face, which means he probably missed out.

"Damn" Said Ren and then secretly put his scroll away.

Everyone went silent, not knowing what to talk about but Ruby gave a face to Jaune that he knew all too well.

*Sigh* "Yes Ruby you may play for a bit"

"YES! Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou!" Said Ruby and she grabbed the guitar and bolted to her room at the speed of light.

"Well I'm gonna take a shower and go down to grab breakfast" Everyone reluctantly agreed and started to get changed. Except for Ruby who was playing the guitar, even though she couldn't play she still tried to copy the chords and strumming pattern down. Jaune finished getting ready and waited for his teammates and Team RWBY, Ruby took longer to change because she was a bit busy with Jaune's guitar but a bit of nagging and scolding from Yang and Weiss got Ruby moving again. She then placed the guitar back on Jaune's bed and rushed to get changed.

Once his friends got ready they walked down the corridors to the cafeteria, but sometimes Women would look at him and give him a cute wave and a wink. Jaune was confused and embarrassed and wondered why they suddenly took an interest in him. Once they arrived at the cafeteria Jaune didn't even take one step past the doors before everyone whipped their heads around and looked at him like he just murdered somebody. Jaune cautiously took a step forward... then another step... then another... then another until he reached his table. Wherever he looked women would stare at him dreamily or wave at him and this completely confused Jaune. Some of the guys looked at Jaune and giggle at him but they were slapped soon after their female teammates saw them laughing. But one team called team CRDL past Team RWBY and Team JNPR's table and started singing.

"I'm out of touch, I'm out of love! I'll pick you up when you're getting down,

And out of all these things I've done, I think I LOVE YOU better now!" They sang and laughed around Jaune.

"Yeah good one Cardin, it surprises me that you remember" muttered Jaune.

"Thanks Jaune, you are a good singer I'll give you that, but it's just fun messing with you" Said Cardin, they walked off laughing and mocking Jaune. Jaune had to agree, Team CRDL became nicer after the forever fall incident but they were still kinda Jerks, he was glad they weren't the harmful kind of jerks.

"So I'm guessing Cardin sent the recording to everyone in Beacon" Asked Ruby.

"Yeah most likely, people were gonna find out sooner or later" Jaune placed his head on the table, starting to regret playing the guitar now. But little did he know a group of girls was staring at him and the leader started walking to Jaune.

"Hey blonde and scraggly" Said the Woman. Jaune looked up and saw Natasha with her beautiful dark brown hair and purple eyes, _I must be dreaming_ thought Jaune.

"H-hey N-Natasha, how are you?" Jaune stammered.

"I'm great Jaune, how about you?" Said Natasha.

"W-well, I-I think I-Im Alright" _Get a grip on yourself bro_ Thought Jaune.

Natasha leaned forward until their faces were about 5 inches apart.

"You know, I couldn't help but notice a recording sent to me and my friends by Cardin Winchester" replied Natasha.

"I-I don't know what y-you're talking about, that definitely w-wasn't me I swear!" Jaune stuttered.

"Oh Jaune, you're so cute when you're all nervous" she traced her fingers across Jaune's jawline.

"Uhh... well I-I uhh"

"What's the matter Jaune, lost your confidence? Come to our table and we'll bring that back for _you_" Natasha didn't care about the other girls around her and continued flirting with Jaune.

"Umm I uhh..." Jaune looked at his teammates for help but all they did was look away.

"Sorry Natasha I think I'll just stay here, but thanks for the invite" Said Jaune with confidence.

"Aww pity! Well anyways, here's _our_ dorm number and whenever you're not busy, come over and bring your guitar, We'll make some noise there" Winked Natasha. She gave Jaune a piece of paper that said 'Room 42D, third floor' once her work here was done, she and her posse left the cafeteria.

Jaune was befuddled to say the least, he'd never expect Natasha or any girl for that matter to invite them to their dorm room, or take an interest in him. (Besides team RWBY). The Ladies couldn't help but feel a small pang of Jealousy, though they hid it well from Jaune.

"Hahaha I knew you could do it Vomit boy, all thanks to those lessons and an instrument, you've managed to grab every girls attention in Beacon" Said Yang. But you could hear a bit of jealousy from the brawler.

"Yeah..." Said Jaune lazily, he rested his head on the table, sighing in depression. Pyrrha noticed this and made an attempt to cheer him up.

"Jaune what's wrong? You've managed to make fans and become very popular in a matter of 10 hours, not to mention everyone loves your work but something is still bothering you" Pyrrha said, concerned that Jaune is still sagging down on the table.

"I don't know Pyrrha... it's just a lot to take in right now, I'm just afraid I might have hassles or responsibilities I must accomplish" Said Jaune in a worried tone.

"Yeah you became famous faster than Yang's bust could be said around Beacon" Said Nora.

"HEY!"

"Look, doesn't matter how hard the task would be, we'll help you in anyway possible, Right guys?" Said Pyrrha in a stern tone.

No one acknowledged her.

"Right guys." Said Pyrrha, her voice becoming harsher than normal.

A few 'yeah sure' and 'okays' could be heard from the group.

"Right. Guys." Pyrrha finally lost her patience and her voice became colder and more deathly than before.

"Yes of course" They all said in unison, Pyrrha finally was pleased with their answers. Jaune raised his head off from the table and thanked everyone.

"No worries Jaune, that's what friends are for!" Answered Ruby.

"Thanks Ruby"

"H-hey Jaune" said a voice behind him. Jaune whipped around and saw the bunny Faunus, Velvet.

"Oh, hey Velvet come sit" so she sat next to Jaune's left, blushing slightly. Jaune took notice and asked her about it.

"You're blushing" replied Jaune. Velvet's cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink.

"You're still blushing, is something wro-" But was cut off by Velvet who was hugging him.

"I can't help it! You're amazing and awesome and talented and cute, Not to mention that cool guitar and singing solo I heard on my scroll!" Squealed Velvet, she rested her head on Jaune's shoulder. "You're just so.. so.. Cool"

"Wow umm... Thanks Velvet" He said blushing, she rested her head on her arm and looked at the Shining knight dreamily. Jaune smiled but faded very quickly.

"I just thought of something, if almost everyone in Beacon knows about my secret by now, does that mean-" But was cut off by the intercoms.

"Could Jaune Arc please report to the headmasters office, again, Could Jaune Arc please report to the headmasters office Immediately." Everyone in the Cafeteria looked at him.

_Uh oh..._


	5. Beacon's new room

**Hey guys A. here. So this chapter was probably the worst one yet and I apologise for that. By the way people have been requesting songs for Jaune to sing, they are all great songs but I just need to think about where to place them. So just be patient with me :) **

**ANYWAYS! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jaune exited the Cafeteria and headed his way to Professor Ozpins office, but in a very slow pace, clearly not wanting to go see the two Professors. Glynda Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin can see him through the security cameras and they noticed Jaune was walking in a very slow pace, too slow for that matter. Ozpin just chuckled while Goodwitch was about to run out of patience, she grabbed the microphone and spoke through the intercoms.

"Jaune Arc, I would recommend you walk faster, slowing down time will just delay you the inevitable, and also a scolding will be held if you do not get here in the next 5 minutes" Jaune heard that and bolted to the headmasters office, clearly not wanting a scolding session from Professor Goodwitch.

* * *

Team RWBY and JNPR heard the intercoms and couldn't help but laugh, Yang was rolling on the floor while Ruby was cry laughing on the table. Weiss and Blake just giggled, Nora and Ren were struggling to breath, Velvet and Pyrrha was embarrassed but let out a few giggles out of their mouths.

* * *

Jaune arrived at the headmasters office just in time, he knocked on the door and Professor Goodwitch answered immediately and she ushered Jaune to come in. He found Glynda Goodwitch next to an uncontrollably-Laughing Ozpin sitting at his desk. Feeling embarrassed, he looked down at the floor trying to hide his blush that was forming on his cheeks.

"Mr Arc I will ask you to sit down please, Professor Ozpin will be with you shortly" She whispered something in Ozpin's ear and Professor Ozpin stopped his laughing instantly, his face turned into a look of horror and shock. Glynda just smirked and gestured Ozpin to talk to Jaune, he adjusted his glasses and continued.

"Hello Mr Arc, how are you today?" Asked Ozpin.

"Umm... I'm good sir, h-how about you?" Jaune asked, but was cautious about it.

"I'm good, you know, besides all the paperwork and students, life has been great hasn't it" Said Ozpin.

"Y-Yeah, paperwork and students... hard life, y'know... heh heh"

Ozpin chuckled "I agree, when I was younger I wanted to be popular with the ladies, although that was cut short because of... Y'know" Ozpin gestured to Glynda and professor Goodwitch just rolled her eyes, Jaune giggled at the professors antics.

"I tried finding ways to get a woman's attention, all of them of them ended up with hard slaps and bruised body parts. Oh how I loved the good old days, don't you remember Professor Goodwitch?" Asked Ozpin.

"Yes I remember... Can you just get straight to the point please, I have a couple of students that need detentions" Goodwitch said, clearly annoyed.

"Very well, So Jaune, It has come to my attention that you know are quite a musician yourself. Everyone heard it because Cardin Winchester so happened to record your singing and Guitar talent, not to mention he sent them to 99% of the school"

"Yeah uhh... If you must know, my friends knew my secret 10 mins after I finished singing, I guess you can't hide anything here in Beacon"

"That's very true Mr Arc, you can't hide anything in Beacon, so that's why I'm going to show you the music room"

Jaune perked up when he heard the words 'Music' and 'room'. He jumped excitedly on his seat like when a 6 year old just received his best birthday present yet. Ozpin chuckled at his funny excitement to see the music room. Glynda was surprised they even had a music room, she would tell Ozpin about this later. Ozpin got up from his seat and gestured Jaune to follow, Glynda Goodwitch also followed Ozpin to Beacon's secret Music room. Jaune wondered why the music room was kept a secret for a long time.

"Hey Professor Ozpin, how come I've never heard of a Music room being held in Beacon before?" Asked Jaune.

"Well Jaune the answer is right in front of you. You are a student of Beacon, A school that is teaching others like yourself to be Hunters and Huntresses against the Grimm threats, Grimm that would like to rip out your flesh for a delicacy" Jaune gulped.

"So Beacon never really had time to give students the opportunity or even teach them the meaning of musical instruments and singing. Everyone thought music didn't belong to a school of Huntsmen, others thought it was just a waste of time. But I think that music is the way of peace, A way to clear your mind, a place where you can belong and thrive. People spend days trying to clear their minds, but I think music help you clear it a lot quicker, well for me it is. So, tell me Jaune, What does it feel like when you sing and play the guitar at the same time?" Ozpin asked.

"Well I feel happy, like all my stresses of the world has just vanished and all that's left is a feeling of peace and joy" Said Jaune.

"You are correct Mr Arc, Do you think it's a bit strange that most people the same age as you listen to music, yet they have no interest in learning how to play it, kind of Odd if you ask me."

"Yeah you're right, I guess I never saw it like that Professor"

Ozpin chuckled "Well Mr Arc, perhaps you would remember these words and pass them down to your friends or descendants." Jaune smiled at Professor Ozpin's humor.

They arrived at the entrance of the Music room, but it didn't look like an entrance, more like a dead end of a corridor. Jaune was confused by this but Glynda seemed unfazed, she was used to Ozpin's surprises and tricks already and she remembered almost half of them.

"Umm sir... that's a... Wall"

"I know" Ozpin walked in front of the wall and put a bit of Aura into the wall, suddenly a button emerged out from the wall. He pressed it and the hidden entrance started to take form into a glass door. The knight was amazed at the secret entrance, he didn't know things like this could happen.

Jaune looked through the glass door but it was full of dust and dirt, when he took a look inside, the room was also filled with dusty particles and dirt but he can make out different shapes and sizes of the objects. There was a piano in the middle of the room, several guitars leaned nicely on the wall and drums could be seen by the top right corner. The room was quite big, probably half the size of a ballroom but it was a music room nonetheless, although he was quite disappointed at the state it's in now.

"So... This is the music room"

"You are correct..."

"And top quality instruments have been lying here for a long time now..."

"That is true..."

"But they are covered in dust..."

"Obviously Mr Arc..."

"..."

"..."

"So... who's gonna clean it up?"

"HA! Not me!" and with that professor Ozpin walked away with Glynda behind him.

"W-wait sir, you can't expect me clean this myself!"

"Hard work and dedication comes with a big reward Mr Arc" He said "Oh and By the way, my responsibility for this room has been passed down to you now Jaune, take care of it" He didn't even bother looking back to talk to Jaune and just continued walking down the hallway to his Office. He was glad the Janitors room was open but was a little frustrated that he had to clean the whole room.

"Well, I might as well get this over and done with, the room won't clean itself y'know"

Jaune Grabbed a couple of brooms, one small broom to clean the hard-to-reach parts and another broom to sweep the floors. He started cleaning the surfaces of the piano, then made his down to the legs of the piano and finally cleaned the piano keys. He smiled and pressed a key on the keyboard, only to hear a non audible sound. Jaune frowned and knew instantly why no sound came from the key, he prepared for the worst and lifted up the piano lid and what he saw shocked him. Dust covered EVERYTHING, dust got stuck between the tuning pins and soundboard, they even covered most of the strings and the once shiny pin block was now covered in thick gray.

Jaune cursed under his breath and started cleaning. Surprisingly it only took him about 10 minutes to completely clean everything, proud of himself he went straight back to the keyboard and pressed a key, this time the key made a sound. He felt happy he was getting somewhere.

Moving along and he found ten or so guitars sitting on guitar racks by the wall, he cleaned each one delicately and gracefully like a maid **(...what?)** Making sure he doesn't damage the surface or the strings. He even cleaned inside the guitar which considered to be quite a challenge. After his guitar cleaning he went to the drums, drums were easy to clean and cleaned all of it in under a minute.

He decided to clean the floor, Jaune grabbed the bigger broom and swept all the dust particles into one place so it would be easier to collect the dust afterwards, since it was quite a big room. Time seemed to speed up quite faster than normal but he was determined to clean all this by the end of the day.

Once he finished the floors he moved on to the curtains which was riddled with dust particles, he shook the curtains until everything came off but behind the curtains he found a glass door that leads to a balcony. He opened the door and was mesmerised at the view of Vale, he wondered how amazing it would look at night.

He also noticed that he was very high up from ground level, almost around 10 stories up. Jaune came back inside and continued with his cleaning.

After a couple of hours he finally managed to clean the instruments, the floor and the curtains. The floors had a nice shine to it, the curtains regained their natural dark red colour and the instruments were in mint condition.

Jaune was proud of himself, this definitely made him a lot happier than getting the highest grade in any test, but he just realized he needed to clean the walls and cei- _is that a chandelier?_ he thought, he went over to the light switch and flicked them on. The chandelier turned on but most of the light was blocked because of the dust covering it, he turned them off and continued cleaning.

Jaune had no way of getting up there, it was probably about 10 meters high. Sighing in defeat he decided to clean the walls instead, he grabbed the ladder from the Janitors closet and cleaned the walls, rubbing off dirt and dust and giving it a shiny exterior. An hour passed by and Jaune cleaned the walls... Well, most of the dust was gone, some dust were up higher where he couldn't reach it.

Getting clearly frustrated he blew up some of his aura around the room and found out that his aura cleared most of the dust covering the ceilings, walls and chandelier. He had an idea in mind and blew some aura around the room again, this time the remaining dust from the walls had cleared completely and the walls had shined, thanks to his aura.

He blew up more and more of his aura around the room, trying to get the few spots of remaining dust in the ceiling. With one final explosion, white light exploded around him but making sure he doesn't damage any instruments. He stopped and admired his handy work, everything was clean and shiny. He turned on the light switch and the chandelier glowed white, illuminating the room in a very bright colour. _Too bright _he thought, so he pulled the brightness switch to a low level which caused the chandelier to fade down to a yellow light. Jaune felt a sense of accomplishment wash over him and placed the ladder and cleaning materials back in the Janitors closet, but before he was about to exit the music room his eyes glanced over to another door.

He walked over to it and opened it to see hundreds of instruments all lined up perfectly on the walls, ranging from trumpets, to Saxophones, Congo drums, Harp, Harmonica, Cello... and the Cursed triangle _Who plays the triangle? I don't think it's even an instrument... _Jaune had a look of disgust when he saw that blasted triangle. Jaune thought he has been here for an appropriate amount of time so he closed the 'extra-instruments-minus-the triangle' door and left. Once he left the Music room the walls started to change shape and it originated back to it's wall like state, but he made sure he remembered this place, so he stuck a guitar sticker on the wall.

Jaune walked back to his dorm room and was surprised how close he was to the music room, turn left at the hallway, turn to your first right and keep going straight until you see a corridor with a dead end. By now it was almost 9 o'clock and a hot shower would do nicely for him. He opened the door to his room and found Nora playing with his guitar while Ren and Pyrrha tried to get some shut eye. Jaune walked over to Nora and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh sorry, I never knew, I might go take a quick nap beside Ren" said Nora. Jaune smiled and took a shower. He then tucked the guitar under his bed and turned the lights off. He went to bed and hoped that the next 7 days would be better than today, but sadly, things don't work out like they're supposed to.


	6. Cheering up Ruby and Weiss

Today is Monday, possibly the worst day of the week. And students are waking up to get ready for classes. Mr Blonde and scraggly woke up to the sound of the teams alarm. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times to get the blurry feeling of waking up out of him. He looked around the room and saw his teammates still sleeping peacefully in their beds, dreaming about whatever comes into their minds. Jaune grabbed his towel and his uniform and then made his way to the bathroom.

After his shower he changed to his school uniform and got ready for classes. _ugh classes _thought Jaune. He would rather play instruments any day, all day and everyday, rather than writing notes and listening to boring lectures. His teammates woke up a few minutes after him and they also got ready for the day.

Once team JNPR finished getting ready for classes, they then waited for team RWBY to come out of their dorm room. Once team RWBY came out all ready and done for today's lessons something was off between Ruby and Weiss, they weren't talking about school or anything in particular. They avoided each other by eye contact and distance, Ruby at the front of the group while Weiss was at the back. Jaune noticed this and asked Yang about it.

"Yang what's going on? Ruby and Weiss don't seem to be talking very much" asked Jaune.

"They got into a heated argument last night about Ruby needs to pass this test or she'll fail as a leader or something" Yang responded.

"And then what happened?" Jaune said curiously.

"Well Ruby couldn't take it anymore and she cracked, jumping up and screaming and getting a little physical with Weiss. They're getting their test marks back today and Weiss wants to see Ruby's results" said Yang sadly.

"Oh... Well I hope Ruby passes" smiled Jaune.

Yang chuckled at Jaune's concern "Don't worry ladykiller, I know she'll pass"

The whole group walked to the point where they all had to separate for classes. Jaune and Pyrrha separated to go to Professor Goodwitch's class on Combat, Ren, Nora and Blake went to Professor Oobleck's class on Remnant History and Yang, Weiss and Ruby went to Professor Jones's Team communication skills and tactics.

Yang, Weiss and Ruby's walk to class was awkward and silent, Yang stood between Weiss and Ruby so she could break up it up when things start to go south. Yang wished she could do something, she hasn't been the best in the cheering up department. She sighed and continued walking to class with the awkward tension in the air.

"Hey Jaune!"

"Hi Jaune!"

"Heya Jaune!"

"Nice work Jaune!"

That was all that he could hear on his way to Professor Goodwitch's class. It was annoying but he was kinda glad he's been getting a lot of attention recently, if only they weren't saying hi to him every 10 seconds. Of course Jaune being Jaune, he politely waved to everyone that said hello to him, it was mostly women saying hi to be honest. Pyrrha stood next to him and felt a little left out. Not many people are recognizing her as four time Mistral world champion or top student at Sanctum.

'_So this is what's it's like to be someone who isn't famous' _ Thought Pyrrha, her shoulders slouched depressingly and her head hung low.

Jaune noticed Pyrrha's depressed figure next to him so it was in his best interest to ask her or comfort her.

"Pyrrha what's wrong, you seem awfully depressed today?" Asked Jaune.

"Hmm... Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking about stuff" said Pyrrha casually. Jaune respected her privacy, but he just wanted to know if she was okay.

"Pyrrha I'm here if you need me" Jaune smiled at Pyrrha and Pyrrha smiled back. Glad that her leader cares so much, but she couldn't help but feel something warm inside her. Her heart beated faster than it normally did, but simply didn't mind it.

"Thanks for your concern Jaune, but I'm totally fine" replied Pyrrha. Jaune smiled at her and they both continued walking to their Combat class.

It's been almost an hour into classes and the team communications skills and tactics class had 10 minutes to go till the end of the lesson. But the two huntresses still avoided each other, their gaze and hearing focused on professor Jones's speech and lectures. Professor Jones has an average height of 6 feet, around his twenties, has brown curly hair, wears glasses and also wears a suit. His full name though is Prof. Michael Jones.

"Does anyone know why you must make have effective communication skills with your fellow teammates" Asked Prof. Jones.

"Ooh, Ooh, I know! Pick me sir" Said a student at the far right of the class.

*sigh*"Yes Gavin, what's the answer" said Prof. Jones.

"You talk to them because they're your teammates" said Gavin.

"No Gavin that's not the answer! This is the reason why you failed the exam. Have you been studying at all?" Exclaimed the professor.

"S-Sort of... S-sir" cried Gavin.

"Oh my God... Do I have to sit with you and make you read the communications skills 101 booklet again!?" Retorted Professor Jones.

"M-maybe... S-sir" said Gavin sadly. Professor Jones growled angrily and tried to relieve his stress by rubbing his temples over and over again.

"Fine Gavin, I'll help you! But this is the last God damn time I'll ever help you with anything!" Insisted the professor.

Gavin's head perked up at the curly haired professor, his smile reaching from ear to ear and his confidence going up exponentially.

"Thanks Micoo~"

"Don't call me that..."

"But Micoo-"

"Gavin. Shut up" said Michael Jones. Gavin's head tilted downwards depressingly, upset that his Boy isn't acknowledging him anymore.

"Does anyone else know the answer?" replied the Professor. Yang raised her hand to answer the professors question.

"Yes Yang, tell us the answer to the question" replied Professor Jones.

"Communication in teams is vital for success because without communication you do not know what other people are thinking. You need to voice your problems, so they can be fixed. You need to voice your gratitude so you know your efforts are being appreciated and you need to voice encouragement. Basically without communication your team is gonna fail because you would not know what each other is thinking" answered Yang, but her answer was more focused on her two teammates rather than the teacher.

"Excellent answer Ms Xiao Long, that is exactly what you must do to ensure a fully operational team. Team Leaders trust your teammates, and Teammates must trust their leader" said Professor Jones.

"Did you hear that Gavin? that's was the answer I was looking for" retorted Prof. Jones.

"Yes M-Micoo- I mean, professor Jones"

The professor chuckled "No worries my boy, you'll learn sooner or later". Gavin perked up because his boy was now acknowledging him, his smile went wide and his happiness increased.

"Before you all leave, I must give back your test results" he said, and with that he flicked his hand and exam papers flew to the designated students. Ruby's paper landed on her desk and the exam mark was showing on the front in bright red pen. Her eyes widened and her breathing became faster. Weiss was happy with her results, she looked at Ruby and she noticed Ruby's eyes widen.

"Ruby, I wanna know your mark" she said sternly.

Ruby hesitantly handed it to her and Weiss snatched it. She looked at the mark and her eyes widened.

"Ruby, what's the meaning of this..."

_After all classes have finished. _

Pyrrha and Jaune arrived back to their dorm room after a sparring session at the training arenas.

"I'm so tired... And it's only Monday for goodness sakes!" exclaimed Pyrrha.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired too, Professor Goodwitch putting me up against a 7 foot big man really hurt my ribs and legs" said Jaune.

"Why, because he kept bear hugging you just for fun?" laughed Pyrrha.

"It wasn't fun! My airways felt like they were clogged because of that" replied Jaune.

"Well maybe next time you shouldn't go up against someone who is your biggest fan" giggled Pyrrha. Jaune let out a big 'hmph' and collapsed on his bed. 

"Well I might as well start on the homework Professor Port gave us" said Pyrrha.

"You go on ahead, I might play guitar a bit outside to relieve the stress" replied Jaune. Pyrrha smiled at him and nodded in understanding. Jaune grabbed his guitar bag and went for the door, but not before Pyrrha saying something to him.

"Jaune when we said you're really good at what you do. We actually mean it" Smiled Pyrrha. Jaune chuckled and thanked Pyrrha on his way out.

Jaune never used stealth before, nor is he any good at it. But this time he really wished he was taught how to do stealth because trying to hide from people was a bit of a challenge. He just had to keep hidden from sight as long as possible until he gets to Beacon's courtyard. Hiding, running and dodging from Beacon's students were proving difficult. Especially when you're trying to hide from students who are Faunus.

After 10 minutes of trying to escape like a wanted convict, he finally managed to get out of Beacon's dormitory building and find a quiet place to play his Guitar, he decided to go to the gardens in front of Beacon Academy. He walked over to the area and found a bench which was surrounded by beautiful flowers and a tree overhead and a great view of the sunset. Unfortunately it was occupied by a girl with a red hood and small figure... Wait? Red hood?. Jaune recognised who it was and walked over to Ruby, whom was sobbing and using her hood as a tissue.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Asked Jaune, Ruby jumped and turned to face the person. She found it was Jaune with a guitar bag slung over his shoulder.

"O-oh H-hey Jaune, Y-yeah I'm alright" cried Ruby, He wasn't convinced and so he sat next to her. Eyes gazing at each other before breaking the contact.

"Ruby I'm not convinced, tell me what happened..." pleaded Jaune, Ruby was still sobbing on her hood and her tears starting to soak through the soft and warm fabric.

"I'm a-all g-good, you don't h-have to worry a-about me Jaune" sobbed Ruby.

"Ruby, I'm your friend I'm supposed to know..."

Ruby didn't answer.

"Is this about the argument you had last night with Weiss, something about not passing a test?" asked Jaune. Ruby quickly shifted her head to Jaune and looked at him with shock and tears running down her cheeks.

"P-please Jaune, d-don't take this on her. She's just trying to help me b-become b-better" she said "A-and i'm supposed t-to meet the requirements of being a team leader, if I can't do this... Then what good am I" she said depressingly.

"Ruby, you're 15, Ozpin chose you, That speaks volumes about who you are. So what, you may be a bit younger than us but you're better than half the first years at Beacon, and besides you got friends who can help you" Jaune smiled a comforting smile at Ruby and Ruby smiled back.

"Stay here and look after my guitar... I'm gonna speak to Weiss"

"J-Jaune... Please don't be too harsh on her" pleaded Ruby. Jaune didn't say anything and left to go find Weiss.

Yang and Blake sat on Blake's bed just being silent while Weiss was just sitting on her bed twiddling her thumbs together until a knock on the door startled her, she was worried it might be Ruby who knocked. _Get this over and done with Weiss _she thought.

"C-come in Ruby" she hesitantly asked. The door opened and she was surprised that it was Jaune who knocked on the door and not Ruby.

"Jaune? what do you need" Asked Blake.

"I came to speak with Weiss" His voice was sharp and stern. Weiss looked at him with a surprised face.

"Yes Jaune, what do you need?" she asked.

"It's about Ruby, and I need you to come with me" He growled.

She still sat on her bed twiddling her thumbs, obviously sorry about what she did to Ruby.

"I wasn't asking Weiss, I was commanding you" he said sternly. Weiss hesitantly got up and walked to the door.

"So what are you gonna do with them?" asked Yang.

"I'm going to fix this dispute" He said, and left with Weiss to the Gardens. The walk there was silent and awkward, but Jaune didn't care. Weiss hurt Ruby emotionally and that made a problem for team RWBY, Blake and Yang didn't know what to do so they tried to think of ways to fix this but to no avail.

They arrived at the Gardens a few minutes later and found Ruby looking at the sunset while resting the guitar on her lap, just casually plucking the strings.

"Ruby..." he said. Ruby shifted her head to Jaune and smiled, but that smile faded as she saw Weiss next to him. She scowled and returned to plucking the strings again. Weiss sat next to Ruby but not to close, not too far either. They were both nervous and Jaune could see it.

"Alright guys we should sit down and talk about this" Jaune said "So Ruby, why are you upset at Weiss?"

"Because she's a big stupid Jerk..." Said Ruby angrily.

"Ruby..."

"Fine, she thinks I failed in my test, WHICH I DIDN'T!" fumed Ruby.

"You did fail Ruby, you got an 78 out of 100, AN 78 out of 100!" Raged Weiss.

"Wait what?! An 78 out of 100?" said a confused Jaune.

"I know right! that's what I said to he-" but was cut off by Jaune.

"Weiss, stop right there! an 78 of out 100? Weiss that's pretty good for a 15 year old, I've seen people do worse than that. Heck I would still do worse than that if Pyrrha wasn't helping me"

"Yeah but she's a tea-"

"No Weiss not all people are like you, you may get higher than 90 on all your tests but that doesn't mean you need to hurt Ruby's feelings because she got lower than you. She's only 15 Weiss 15!?, I wonder how she'll do when she reaches our age. You gotta encourage her Weiss, you even said you'll be the best teammate she'll ever have"

"Yeah, but- she ne-. Ugh fine!... I'm sorry Ruby, I'll... be more encouraging next time" replied Weiss. Jaune looked to Ruby, hoping to give an apology back.

"Wha- what did I do?" asked Ruby.

"You lashed out and got a little physical at her"

"*sigh* Did Yang tell you" Jaune nodded. "Ok... Weiss, I'm sorry I lashed out at you... And also sorry for acting like an immature child" said Ruby, although those last words were a bit mumbled.

"Now that wasn't so hard now, was it?" both girls nodded their heads. "Great well you guys can go back to your dorm room now, I've got... Important business to attend to" said Jaune.

They didn't move from the bench and just smiled at Jaune.

"Oh sure... 'Important business to attend to' am I right Jaune?" giggled Ruby.

"Yeah, is that so hard to understand...?"

"Of course it is, you wanna be alone and sing where no one can bother you" smiled Weiss.

"W-well of c-course, I just... wanna have some time to myself..." mumbled Jaune.

Both girls giggled and looked at each other, they both smiled and had the same idea of what they were gonna say.

"Well... We were wondering... If we could stay and watch you perform" said Ruby hesitantly.

"Umm... Yeah s-sure" Jaune answered. They squealed like teenage girls and sat quietly, their eyes fixed on Jaune.

"What should I sing?" he answered to himself. _Something happy, cheerful and heartwarming to lighten up the mood _his conscience said.

"Alright I got it, are you guys ready?" Ruby and Weiss nodded excitedly. Jaune put the shoulder strap that was fixated on the guitar around his left shoulder. His right foot rested on the bench between Ruby and Weiss and the guitar rested on his right thigh. He warmed up his voice and stretched his hands and fingers, he fished a pick from his pocket and started strumming the chords to the song.

_Simple plan - Summer paradise_

_My heart is sinking as I'm lifting up_

_up above the clouds away from you_

_And I can't believe I'm leaving _

_Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do._

_But someday, I will find my way back _

_To where your name is written in the sand. _

_'Cause I remember every sunset_

_I remember every word you said _

_We were never gonna say goodbye _

_singing la da da da da_

_Tell me how to get back to_

_Back to summer paradise with you_

_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_Oh-oh I'll be there in a heartbeat, Oh-oh. _

_My soul is broken_

_Streets are frozen_

_I can't stop these feelings melting through_

_And I'd give away a thousand days, oh_

_Just to have another one with you_

_Well real life can wait_

_We're crashing like waves_

_Playing in the sand_

_Holding your hand_

_yeah-yeah_

_Cause I remember every sunset_

_I remember every word you said_

_And we were never gonna say goodbye_

_Sing la-da-da-da-da_

_Tell me how to get back to_

_Back to summer paradise with you  
(yeah)  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Oh-oh_

_The promises that we made to about our friends_

_Thinking about it sunshine under trees_

_Summer time on the beach_

_Of fine we get closer under them trees_

_Baby girl you really got to me_

_It's 3 o'clock and were together and time doesn't leave_

_In a heartbeat girl sex on the beach_

_Don't stand your world ask me I am rich_

_Loving you girl, is the best part of me._

_Someday_

_I will find my way back_

_To where your name_

_Is written in the sand._

_Cause I remember every sunset_

_(well, I remember)_

_I remember every word you said._

_We were never gonna say goodbye_

_(No-way)  
Singing la-da-da-da-da._

_Tell me how to get back to_

_Back to summer paradise with you_

_And I'll be there in a heartbeat._

_And I remember where we first kissed_

_And how I didn't wanna leave your lips_

_And how I've never ever felt so high  
(So high)  
Sing la-da-da-da-da._

_So Tell me how to get back to_

_Back to summer paradise with you_

_And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Oh-oh_

_And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Oh-oh_

_I'll be there in a heartbeat. _

Jaune finished his performance in front of the girls and chuckled. It was always nice to perform in front of friends, especially when they accept you for what you do.

Ruby and Weiss were looking at him with lovestruck faces with their head rested on their hands and their elbows rested on their knees. Eyes gazed at the way he strummed the chords and sang those words perfectly, and the performance he made with a sunset in the behind him and the spot full of flowers with a tree overhead made it a lot more effective. You can almost say it was romantic and heartwarming. Their eyes dreamily stared and their hearts fluttered at Jaune even after the performance has ended.

"Umm guys... I finished" he said.

"Wow Jaune... you're so amazing!" Said Weiss dreamily. still in her lovestruck position.

"Thanks Weiss" he said smiling.

"Wow... you're cute when you performed too" said Ruby dreamily.

"Wait what? I'm wha-?" Jaune blushed at Ruby's choice of words.

"I gotta agree with Ruby, you are quite cute when you perform" Weiss said.

"I don't kn- I'm wha-... I c-can't be" stuttered Jaune.

"Oh yes you are my handsome and beloved musician" winked Weiss. Ruby giggled at Weiss's comment. Weiss looked at Ruby and Ruby turned her gaze to look at Weiss, they both nodded in understanding and they both got up to kiss Jaune's cheek at the same time. Jaune was flustered to say the least, his face was full of shock and his mouth agape.

"Hey Jaune~ are you gonna stand there... or are you gonna come with?" said Weiss in a flirtatious tone.

"I-I'm g-gonna..."

"We'll let you recover...from the shock" said Ruby and the two women walked back to their dorm rooms.

Jaune traced his fingers over his cheeks. How did he end up getting a kiss from two beautiful women, his mind pondered for a bit and his heart raced. But all he came up with in his mind was two simple words.

_Wait...what?_


	7. Comforting Pyrrha

**WOOO! Thanks guys for all the support I really appreciate it! By the way we finally have a piano chapter, but I feel like this chapter's been rushed and really bad so sorry about that. P.S Constructive criticism is needed. **

**ANYWAYS!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Jaune felt drowsy and a lot more clumsy. When he got out of bed he made his way to the bathroom, until he hit his toe on the doorframe and quietly letting out a curse word. After his morning shower which wasn't all that great, he happen to forget bringing his uniform with him to the bathroom. He wrapped his towel around him and made a dash to his cupboard, trying to collect all his clothes as soon as possible. Pyrrha woke up unexpectedly and found a half naked Jaune again with his towel around his lower half. She stopped and stared at Jaune's muscular back for a good minute until he noticed and made a quick dash to the bathroom, and yet again, they were both blushing furiously.

Once Nora and Ren took a shower and got changed, they headed out the door and waited for team RWBY. Jaune was nervous, simply because Ruby and Weiss kissed his cheek and he wouldn't know what to say to them. The reason for his drowsiness and tired eyes was because he couldn't get that situation out of his head, and it haunted him throughout the night, he can tell this was gonna bite him in the ass later.

Team RWBY got ready and opened their door, only to find team JNPR waiting for them. Ruby and Weiss stared at Jaune again with smiles on their faces. Yang and Blake were confused and shocked when Ruby and Weiss came back to their dorm room giggling like lovestruck schoolgirls.

Weiss and Ruby quickly grabbed Jaune's arms, the left arm being held by Ruby and the right one being held by Weiss. When the other half of team RWBY and team JNPR saw this they were befuddled to say the least. When did Jaune Arc, the clumsy and scraggly blonde of Team JNPR get Ruby and ESPECIALLY Weiss's attention, Yang just had to ask.

"Umm.. when you said you were going to fix this dispute, what exactly did you mean" said Yang.

"Oh big sis, you wouldn't believe what he did last night. He was amazing! the way he used his finge-" But her mouth was covered by Jaune's hand.

"Huh?!" said Blake.

"JAUNE ARC!" exclaimed Pyrrha.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER LIKE THAT!?" said a raging Yang, who's eyes were now blood red.

"Oh boy..." Ren facepalmed. Nora had no words to say, Instead, she just smiled. Jaune was scared, not even, he was probably very terrified, so terrified in fact it probably implanted in his brain as one of his worst phobia's he's gonna have. So he backed away a bit from everyone else, but the two girls made it hard for him to back up.

"Oh no no no you guys got the wrong Idea, Ignore Ruby's bad choice of words. What he did was he performed for us" Happily exclaimed Weiss, who was still holding onto Jaune right arm.

"Aww they got a performance... I want one too!" Yang exclaimed. The other girls thought about what Yang said and they wanted one too.

"I want a performance too" said Pyrrha.

"So do I" said Blake.

"C-could I have o-one too" asked Ren

"Shutup Ren..." said Nora, Ren whimpered in disappointment.

"I-I'll see if I've got time, but right now we've been standing in the hallway for the past minute now. We should really go down for breakfast" replied Jaune. Everyone nodded in agreement and they started walking to the cafeteria, although Ruby and Weiss were still clinging to Jaune's arms for dear life.

"Uhh guys... Could you let go please, my arm's getting numb" they reluctantly agreed to let go, but they still were clinging to his hands, never letting go like their life depended on it. Yang, Blake, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha were behind Ruby, Weiss and Jaune. They can see the flirting the two girls are giving to Jaune, and the uncomfortable fidgeting Jaune is giving off, though the scythe wielder and Rapier wielder don't seem to notice.

"Wow! they're head over heels for Jaune, he must've done something very romantic for them to fall very quickly" replied Yang.

"I agree, we've heard him sing before but it's nothing special... I mean, it's a unique and amazing talent but I wouldn't go as far as to fall for him that quickly" answered Pyrrha.

"I don't depict Jaune as the romantic type, but who knows..." said Blake.

* * *

They arrived at the cafeteria and women would still give him winks, waves and flirtatious looks. The guys however, seem to scowl and mutter curse words about the blonde knight, but Jaune just shrugged it off, completely forgetting it soon after. Pyrrha noticed this and sighed deeply, kinda sad that she was just a student at Beacon now, nothing more nothing less but as long it wasn't problematic.

The problem though was right next to Jaune. Ruby and Weiss didn't bother eating their breakfast and just stared at Jaune, forgetting the basic principle of having a great morning. Yang was worried about her sister, she thinks this might be unhealthy is she keeps staring at the blonde swordsman every morning.

"Ruby, would you please finish your food. You're gonna starve in the middle of class" responded Yang.

"I am having breakfast sis, it's a mixture of tall, blonde, scraggly and talented. A healthy combination if you ask me" said Ruby, still looking at the blonde knight like he was the most fascinating thing on earth.

"I'm also having breakfast, does 'Jaune Arc' sound familiar, I wouldn't mind having a taste of that" flirted Weiss.

"Guys, he's not breakfast, snap out of it and focus on eating your food"

"For me it is!" they said in Unison.

Yang was now annoyed, so she got up from her seat and dragged Jaune to Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha please take him to class, I don't want my sister and her partner to starve because of him" Pyrrha nodded in understanding and dragged Jaune to their first class. Ruby and Weiss were disappointed that he left, but understood why he had to leave.

* * *

The Leader and the Spartan walked to their class which was professor Ports Grimm Biology class. But on their way to class Deja vu settled in and people started calling out to Jaune.

"Hi Jaune~"

"Hey Jaune"

"What's up Jaune"

"You're great at singing Jaune!"

And yet again they were mostly girls. Jaune being the nice and caring person, just waved back and said hi to everyone who called out to him. But he didn't realise that Pyrrha was feeling down, upset that Jaune was focused more on his fans rather than his own teammate, not that she was jealous or anything. But she totally understood why he became famous in the first place and why he has fans. But whenever she witness Jaune talking and waving hi to his fans, she felt a little... left out, feeling like she was the third wheel, Jaune doesn't know it but Pyrrha has had a little crush on the swordsman. This happened when he took out an Ursa Major while protecting Cardin at the same time, his caring and forgiving attitude was what interested Pyrrha. But that interest turned into a small crush when his singing and guitar talent was released to the public. Jaune noticed Pyrrha was quiet and made an attempt to cheer her up.

"Pyrrha, what's wrong? you seem a little off today" asked a worried Jaune.

"It's nothing Jaune, just thinking about stuff" lied Pyrrha. Jaune could see the lie coming from her voice and decided that something was wrong.

"Pyrrha don't lie to me, I know something's up and I wanna know" said Jaune sternly.

"Jaune, like I said it's fine..." Pyrrha lied again.

"No it's not, you've been acting like this yesterday on our way to class and today" he sighed "Pyrrha. Meet me up at the roof after class. I wanna speak to you" His voice was commanding and sharp, like a mother scolding his own kid.

"But Jaun-" but was cut off.

"Pyrrha... Please"

Pyrrha let out a defeated sigh and just said a shallow "ok" before moving on to Grimm Biology.

Yang and Blake were doing no better, they both had to control Ruby and Weiss from chasing after Jaune. After all, they could see Jaune and Pyrrha from the corner of their eye and tried their absolute hardest to hold them both down, but it wasn't enough for them to lose their grip on the two lovestruck teenagers. Yang thought enough was enough and stood in front of the two, blocking their view of Jaune Arc. Her eyes turned red and heat started to radiate from her body.

"Ok guys, just what the hell is going on with you two?! You've got better things to do than look at him!" Raged Yang, people took glimpses of the action going down but they instantly looked away when Yang narrowed her eyes at them.

"Oh sis, you just don't understand it yet but you will"

"Understand?! Understand what?!"

"He's such a rom-" But her hand was covered by Weiss.

"Ruby, don't tell her that would be a spoiler, she has to experience it herself"

"Did he... do it with you?" asked Blake.

"Oh no he hasn't... Not yet at least" winked Weiss.

"Do you realise what you're doing, you're like Achieve men fangirls that run at their favourite popstar at a moment's notice?!"

"That's the best kind of fangirls-"

"No it's not Ruby!" the brawler sighed.

"I would expect something like this coming from Ruby-"

"HEY!"

"-but not from you Weiss, what's the sudden get up?" said Blake.

"Oh in due time you guys will see, and I'll be right as ever" replied Weiss, and they both walked off leaving Yang and Blake to their thoughts.

"Sometimes I'm worried for them..."

"Yeah me too"

"Do you thinks it's going to happen?"

"What's going to happen?"

"The Harem"

"Of course not, I know how to control myself, Yang you only go for hot looking guys and Pyrrha knows her limits" said Blake "So no, I don't think a Harem will happen..."

"Ok I'll trust your word on this" said Yang, and walked off to class with Weiss and Ruby giggling like crazy.

* * *

_After classes have finished _

Jaune, Ren and Nora finished their last class which was Remnant history by Dr Oobleck. They felt exhausted, Mentally, Physically and Emotionally. Mental exhaustion was from Dr Oobleck and professor Peach, who kept speaking non stop and the students had to write down every important note. The Physical exhaustion was from Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch's class on Combat and stamina, Professor Ozpin made them run laps around the school to test each person's stamina levels without needing the use of Aura. Apparently he said it was important to use your bodies own muscular system when aura levels run low.

Then there was the Emotional exhaustion, Professor ports stories always used to be boring and dumb. But today was different, his life story and love life was truly inspiring and heartbreaking that some students cried. Even Jaune and Ren had tears flowing down their cheeks, it was truly sad to hear Prof. Ports lover and best friend sacrifice herself to save other hunters from very dangerous Grimm. after a couple of hours, they still feel sympathy for Professor port and completely respected his stories.

The three members of JNPR arrived at their dorm room, but the odd thing is Pyrrha isn't here. They wondered where she could have been, they checked the library, school yard, previous classrooms and cafeteria. But she wasn't anywhere to be found, eventually they gave up and headed back to their room. It would be a lie if they weren't worried about where she might have been but confident enough that she is capable of protecting herself. Jaune felt very tired and stressed from his classes and decided to go to his secret music room.

"I'll be back later, just need to release some stress, Ren don't let Nora break my guitar"

Ren chuckled "Alright be back soon" and with that Jaune left the room.

"Did you hear that Nora, don't break his guitar..."

"He didn't say I can't play it!" answered Nora, she then grabbed Jaune's guitar bag and unzipped the bag. She lifted the guitar out of the bag and then she grabbed a pick and started strumming it like it was an electric guitar.

"Nora I have to do homework, can you keep it down please" pleaded Ren.

"Sorry Ren, but you should of completed all your homework at professor Ports class, so I ignored his boring story and did my work there" said Nora.

"Nora have some respect!, if you were listening to his story you would see the pain in his eyes and the love he had for his best friend!" fumed Ren.

"I agree it was very sad, but at least I didn't cry my eyes out" retorted Nora.

"N-Nora, W-what are you t-talking about, I didn't c-cry" stuttered Ren.

"Yes you were I even took photos of you and Jaune crying your eyes out" Nora giggled. She opened up her scroll and saw Jaune with a tissue in his hand and Ren sobbing on his sleeves.

"It's because the story... was so sad..." cried Ren. Nora looked at his best friends eyes and saw hurt and sorrow.

"I agree, it was very sad, come here you big lughead and stop crying your eyes out" Nora hugged Ren comfortingly and Ren hugged back, crying on Nora's uniform.

"I-I don't w-wanna lose you Nora" sobbed Ren.

"Shut up Ren and stop being so dramatic" said Nora.

"Ok I'll stop..."

"Good boy" said Nora smiling.

* * *

Jaune was walking to his secret room until he got a message on his scroll, he opened it up and saw it was from Pyrrha.

_I'm up at the roof if you wanna talk to me - Pyrrha. _

Jaune sighed in relief that she was okay, but he can't help but feel a hint of jealousy or anger from the message. He changed his destination and made his way to the stairs, but not before someone bumped into him. He looked down and saw Blake was the one who bumped into him.

"Oh sorry Blake I didn't see you there"

"It's fine Jaune, but I have to go now" She said, and she ran past Jaune into the opposite direction. It looked like she wasn't in a very good mood and her eyes looked teary than normal. But Jaune just shrugged it off and kept on walking to the stairs that lead to the roof. He walked up the stairs and opened the door to the roof, and there he saw Pyrrha overlooking all of Beacon in a dazzling sunset on the horizon. Pyrrha eventually heard someone open the door and she turned around to see Jaune there standing by the door with a look of worry and confusion.

"Hello Jaune" she said. Jaune approached Pyrrha but as soon as he got close enough Pyrrha turned back to watch the sunset and the view of Beacon academy.

"Pyrrha what's wrong?" asked Jaune.

"Well I've been feeling kinda..." but her last words have been whispers and he had trouble hearing them.

"You been feeling what?"

"I've been feeling... left out and kinda lonely" mumbled Pyrrha.

"What why?"

"Well... Because... I-I don't want you to think of me this way, sorry but I don't think I can s-say it" replied Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, I'm here to help, just voice your problem and I'll do my best to help you fix it" said a worried Jaune. Pyrrha sighed and gave in, hoping that her friendship with Jaune wouldn't end if she said it.

"I've been feeling left out because... Nobody recognises me anymore for who I am, and ever since you've become famous people have been more focused on you, b-but it's not like I'm j-jealous or anything and I totally understand why you've become famous these past few day-" But was cut off by Jaune hugging her.

"Pyrrha I'm here if you need me, you're not alone" Jaune said, comforting Pyrrha in his embrace, Pyrrha hugged back at Jaune's warmth.

"Thanks Jaune, sorry for putting this on you, I just needed to tell someone..."

"Pyrrha, you're my partner and best friend, you're special to me and you come first than anyone else" said Jaune. Pyrrha dug her head at the crook of his neck, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks and soaking Jaune's uniform. They released the hug and Jaune wiped a tear off of Pyrrha's cheek.

"Now c'mon, I'll show you how special you really are" said Jaune, grabbing Pyrrha's hand and guiding her to his secret room.

"Where are we going?" asked Pyrrha.

"You'll see, just follow me" Pyrrha obliged and followed Jaune.

* * *

They walked down the stairs and went through a couple left and rights but eventually, they arrived at a wall with a guitar sticker stuck to it. Jaune smiled at Pyrrha's confused face. To rid of her confusion he walked up to the wall and placed his hand on it to release some aura. A button popped open and Jaune pressed it, soon enough the wall started shape shifting into a glass door that lead to a room. Pyrrha was amazed at the shape shifting door but still had a look of confusion when she saw total darkness through the glass door.

Jaune opened the door and turned on a switch to the right of the door, the chandelier flicked on a bright yellow colour and Pyrrha was amazed at every intricate design and condition of the room, the instruments look brand new and the floor was clean. To her it looked like a ballroom with a Piano in the centre and guitars sitting on racks near the wall, her face was full of excitement and Joy. She glanced over at Jaune and he was sitting on the piano bench testing each key on the keyboard. When he was glad they were working, he gestured Pyrrha to sit next to him on the bench. Pyrrha obliged and sat next to Jaune, also amazed at the shiny keyboard.

"Jaune, how did you find this place?! It's amazing" Pyrrha wondered.

"Thanks, this place was here for a long time and professor Ozpin shown me this when professor Goodwitch called me up on the intercoms"

"Wow, why didn't you tell anyone about this?" asked Pyrrha.

"I just did" answered Jaune. Pyrrha's face flushed a bright red and Jaune chuckled at her.

"Here, let me sing a song for you, are you ready?" She nodded in excitement. He warmed up his singing voice and placed his hands on the keyboard, then he started singing.

_Bruno mars - Just the way you are. _

_Oh her eyes her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair her hair falls perfectly without her trying. _

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday. _

_Yeah, I know I know when I complement her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think she don't see what I see. _

_But every time she asks me 'do I look okay, I say' _

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. _

_'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. _

_'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are. _

_Yeahh. _

_Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she let me. _

_Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy. _

_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday. _

_Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same._

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say._

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. _

_'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. _

_'Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. _

_The way you are, the way you are. _

_Girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing I would change. _

_'Cause you're amazing just they way you are. _

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. _

_Yeahh!. _

Jaune finished his solo and smiled at himself, proud of his work. He looked over at Pyrrha and she was staring back dreamily with eyes full of love and lust. Jaune waved a hand in front of her face but she wouldn't flinch or anything, she kept staring at Jaune like a lovestruck teenager. _What the hell is wrong with her_ thought Jaune.

"Pyrrha umm... Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine Jaune, actually I'm MORE than fine, I'm great!" Exclaimed Pyrrha.

"So umm... Why are you staring at me?" asked Jaune.

"Because you're cute" she sighed dreamily "And I just wanna do this" she moved her heard forward and kissed Jaune's cheek and Jaune, yet again, stopped working. He was shocked and wide eyed that Pyrrha would do something like that.

"Thanks for the solo Jaune, I really liked it!" said Pyrrha

Pyrrha turned around and headed for the door but not before saying one last thing to Jaune.

"Jaune I'll be waiting back at the dorm room if you ever need me" winked Pyrrha and she left Jaune sitting by the piano bench, trying to process his thoughts and back up his brain. Eventually he spoke but only said three words

"What... the... hell?"


	8. The Human and the Faunus

**Hey guys I'm back with a longer chapter of Our Beloved Musician. I've been away for the past couple of days because of exams, but since they are completely finished I have more time to make these chapters for you guys. That is all for now. **

**ANYWAYS! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Today is Wednesday morning and the time is seven o'clock. Probably the best day of the week because students get 2 hours off from their usual time. Which means more sleeping in and more time to do some studying, well he would do some studying if he wasn't held in a spooning position by Pyrrha. Her right arm draped over him and her right leg draped over his legs, so really, he has a difficult time trying to move and get out of Pyrrha's hold.

* * *

Last night Jaune recovered from his shock and left the music room, the entrance to the room shifted again into a brick wall. A lot of thoughts and questions ran through his head and he couldn't understand or answer any of them, frowning, he ignored the thoughts and focused on getting back to his room. When he arrived though, he was surprised to see Pyrrha sleeping in his bed, IN HIS BED!?. So he thought about sleeping in Pyrrha's bed instead but when he took a lie down, Pyrrha saw him and went to cuddle up next to Jaune, wrapping her leg and arm around him.

"Uhh... Pyrrha, I thought you were sleeping" asked Jaune.

"I was about to, but when I saw you on my bed I couldn't pass the opportunity to cuddle you..." answered Pyrrha.

"Oh geez..." said Jaune.

"Sleep Jaune, just sleep..." said Pyrrha, and with that she slept instantly. Jaune wanted to escape but Pyrrha's grip was still strong enough to hold him down. He whimpered in defeat and let his eyelids close.

* * *

And that's how Jaune Arc got into this position with Pyrrha Nikos, although he would tell Nora to stop taking pictures of them, if her hair wasn't blocking Jaune's mouth. Ren woke up and the first thing he saw was Nora taking pictures of the awkward teens in Pyrrha's bed. Ren smiled at Pyrrha's affection for Jaune, but he was confused as to why Pyrrha came into the dorm room humming a love song and being happy as ever, but he dared not question it. Jaune finally got Pyrrha's hair out of his mouth and told Nora to stop taking pictures.

"But I can't help it, you guys look so cuuutttee!" squealed Nora.

"I don't think so Nora, c-could you help me out of this"

"Sure, Ren I need your help!"

"Yeah okay, Nora pull on Pyrrha's leg and I'll pull on her arm, Jaune once she let's go instantly run to the bathroom" said Ren.

"Why do I have to run though?" asked Jaune.

"You'll see, Okay Nora... 3...2...1... PULL" and so they did, once Jaune was free he instantly shot up from Pyrrha's and made a run to the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't!" Pyrrha woke up immediately and headed straight for Jaune. Ren and Nora tried their best to hold the amazonian in place but her strength and determination proved otherwise a very hard task to do. Jaune sighed heavily and was glad that he escaped the torturous choke hold of Pyrrha Nikos, smiling to himself, he grabbed his towel and went to take a shower. Pyrrha on the other hand was upset that she was forced to let go of his leader out of his own free will, she turned to her teammates and they gave her sheepish smiles.

"Why did you disturb me? I was having a good sleep..." said Pyrrha.

"You mean cuddling Jaune like a teddy bear for the whole night was a good sleep?" said Ren.

"Y-Yes... I guess so"

"Fair enough, but control yourself when he comes out of the bathroom"

"O-Okay I'll try" stuttered Pyrrha.

"Please do, I don't wanna have to look after you and Nora if he's in the infirmary with broken ribs"

"You won't have to worry about me Ren, I can control myself and I know where my limits are at" said Pyrrha proudly.

"You sure, because I heard whispers of Jaune's name while you were sleeping" said Nora.

"W-what do you mean, I-I don't sleep talk" said Pyrrha, her cheeks turning pink.

"Well it wasn't really whispers, more like orgasm-" her mouth was covered by Ren, preventing her to say the last word. But Pyrrha still knew what she meant and her face turned red.

"I-I but- I c-couldn't... I never" Pyrrha's words were a mess and Ren could hear it.

"I could hear them too Pyrrha" said Ren, Pyrrha was now embarrassed and she covered her face with her hands, trying to cover the blush from her two teammates.

"B-but I can't help it, he's just so... Masculine, with those dreamy eyes, cute jawline, amazing blonde hair... and an excellent talent" said Pyrrha gesturing to Jaune who was standing in the doorway looking at Pyrrha with confusion. Ren noticed the redhead and the blonde staring at each other, he stood in front of Pyrrha blocking her view of Jaune and Jaune proceeded to collect his uniform. Pyrrha let out an audible 'aww' and lied down on her bed, smelling the scent of Jaune's shampoo.

_What could have caused Pyrrha to trigger this love interest _thought Ren, he knew it was the singing but everyone can listen to a person sing and not fall that quickly.

The room was too silent with Pyrrha sniffing her pillow and Nora listening to music on her scroll. Ren went over to the TV and turned it on, the first thing he saw was the news talking about the tragic battle that took place in Vale with over 100 white fang members and over 130 police killed in action, Ren looked at the TV with wide eyes. Jaune came out of the bathroom and shifted his gaze to the TV with the news presenter speaking about the recent battle two nights ago. He was surprised to see this happen and they didn't even know it. Pyrrha and Nora paused what they were doing and listened in to the TV.

_"In recent news tragedy struck as over 100 white fang members and around 130 police force personnel died from a battle that took place near Vale, the battle lasted for hours and both sides risked incredible loss. We pray for the family members that have been grieving from the loss of loved ones-" _Ren turned the TV off to prevent the news anchor to spill anymore details.

"I feel terrible for them... Even the white fang members... No one should be dying through bloodshed and pain" said Jaune sternly, Ren nodded his head while Pyrrha did the same thing.

"I agree, anyways we got an hour left till class starts so what should we do" asked Ren.

"Get something to eat then come back up for some studying, what about you Pyrrha?"

"I'll follow you" smiled Pyrrha, Jaune nodded his head in understanding and gestured Pyrrha to get changed.

"Might as well get something to eat now rather than later" said Ren and in a matter of 15 minutes they all got changed.

Team JNPR exited the room door and made their way down to the cafeteria, but Pyrrha clung onto Jaune like they were a married couple. Jaune noticed the sudden contact and blushed furiously while the redhead leaned her head on Jaune's shoulder, they continued walking like that with Nora and Ren behind them. As they got to the Cafeteria they saw Team RWBY waiting for them at their usual spot. Ruby sat next to her sister and Weiss sat next to the Cat Faunus so whenever things start to go out of control, Yang and Blake will always be there to hold them down.

Yang gazed at the incoming team and saw something very strange. What she saw was Pyrrha holding Jaune's arm like an over-possessive girlfriend and Jaune seem to do nothing about it, which kind of confused her seeing as she was practically 'normal' yesterday. Yang would need to follow up on these recent turn of events. Weiss and Ruby shifted their eyes and saw the Amazonian holding onto the Blonde Musician, they smiled at Pyrrha and Pyrrha smiled back at them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Jaune and Team JNPR proceeded to sit down. Team RWBY said their hello's but Weiss and Ruby were very chipper about it. Yang said her hello in a more confused way while Blake seemed to be quiet, too quiet to be honest, like the death of a family member or friend passing away sort of quiet.

"Wow, you guys seem awfully chipper this morning" smiled Jaune.

"Thanks Jaune, but I don't think we're the only one's feeling awfully chipper" Weiss gestured to the Redhead.

"Umm... Yeah I don't know what's happening with her? one minute I was playing a song then the next minute she became... this" he gestured to Pyrrha's love sick face. Weiss just had the biggest grin of her life and Ruby was giggling beside her. The rest of the group was now confused but decided not to chime in.

"Anyways I'm gonna get breakfast, you guys want something?" said Jaune.

"Ooh ooh, can I have pancakes pleeeaaassse!" said Nora.

"Yeah sure Nora, what about you Ren?"

"I'll have the same thing she's having" said Ren.

"No worries, and what about you Pyrrha?"

"Anything that you think would be good" said Pyrrha, though that came out a lot more flirtatiously than it should have.

"Umm... of Course, I'll just be on my way now" replied Jaune and he dashed away to collect breakfast. While the group besides Blake were just talking about other stuff, Ruby and Weiss started whispering to Pyrrha.

"So Pyrrha, what did he do this time to catch your attention?" whispered Weiss.

"Well he did play the piano for me" whispered Pyrrha.

"Wait? he's got a piano?" asked Weiss.

"Yup, last night he shown me"

"Aww I want Jaune to sing to me with a piano" whispered Ruby.

"It sure was romantic"

"I bet it doesn't beat being in a pretty garden with a lovely sunset" said Weiss.

"Well I wouldn't be too sure, how does an amazing ballroom with a piano in the middle and a beautiful chandelier hanging on top sound like?" replied the Spartan, they gasped at Pyrrha's description of the area.

"Wow that's amazing! so like three down two to go, am I right?" answered Ruby, they were confused at first but after a second they understood and started giggling.

Yang, Ren and Nora paused their conversation and looked over at Weiss, Ruby and Pyrrha whom were giggling like crazy.

"Something is up with them, and I want to know what's wrong" said Yang.

"I agree, it's got something to do with Jaune but I can't put my finger over it" replied Ren.

"This will need more observation, you gonna join me Ren?"

"Nah I don't think so, I've got my own problems to take care of" he said gesturing to Nora. "HEY!"

"But I will support your... Observations... If you even call it that"

"I know what you're thinking but I'm not stalking" she said "It's not stalking if your... Observing" said Yang.

"That doesn't make any sense at all..."

"You know what I mean" said Yang.

Jaune came back with the breakfast for his team, but he seemed to be struggling from all the food he has to hold. This is because unfortunately 75% of the breakfast was pancakes and the other 25% was toasts, apples, sausages, bacon and eggs. Courtesy of Nora having most of the pancakes. Pyrrha heard her leaders struggle and went to go help him.

"Thanks Jaune~" she said flirtatiously.

"N-No worries Pyrrha" stammered Jaune. He handed Nora's breakfast to her and also gave Ren his Breakfast, Nora gulped down her first two pancakes in 10 seconds flat while Ren took his time with his breakfast. Team RWBY and Team JNPR continued eating breakfast for the next 10 minutes and those 10 minutes were just awkward flirting and whispers made by the three girls. Ren, Nora and Yang stood by the sidelines and just watched the commotion going on between the four Hunters.

After they have all eaten breakfast, they soon went back to their dorm room seeing as they had 40 minutes left to go until class starts. The walk hasn't been all that great, the three love sick teens had the Blonde Musician nowhere to run, that's if he ever makes and attempt at running. Pyrrha was behind Jaune and she had her arms around Jaune's waist with her chin resting on his right shoulder, Ruby and Weiss once again latched on his arms like leeches. But instead of sucking his blood supply from his arms, they cut off most of the blood which resulted in painful and sore arms. He fidgeted and squirmed but to no avail, so he looked back at his other fellow friends but all they did was look away, he glanced over at Blake but she seemed more depressed than she was during breakfast. She had her arms holding her waist and her head hung low. It also looked like she was crying, her tears threatened to drop but kept a good amount of strength to hold them back.

Yang followed Jaune's gaze and saw Blake hanging behind the group, she slowed down her pace and what she saw shocked her. Blake's tears were about to fall so Yang decided to ask her what's wrong.

"Blake what's wrong?" Asked a worried Yang.

"Nothing, I-It's nothing" stammered the Faunus.

"Blake you must tell me what's wrong, hiding it won't take away the sadness" said Yang. She understood what she meant and selected to talk to her about it.

Jaune was worried at Blake and reminded himself to see what's up the next time he sees her. _I have to know what's wrong with her _thought Jaune. But fortunately Yang got to Blake first and slowed her pace to talk to the Cat eared woman.

* * *

After Blake has spoken to Yang about her problem, Yang had a look of sorrow etched upon her face. A single tear drop escaped her eye and then she gave her partner a comforting hug, Blake's tears were now escaping her amber eyes as she started staining on Yang's uniform. But Yang didn't care, all she cared for right now was her partner. They proceeded to keep on walking since the group has left them a minute ago.

* * *

Everyone arrived back at their dorm rooms with little problem, except for Jaune, who's arms were now like Jelly. Being squeezed by their life force tends to make your arms feel very numb. _Well I guess no studying for me since my arms are like Jello _Thought Jaune. 40 minutes went by and they headed down for classes, but Jaune went early so he could avoid the oncoming leeches from three Huntresses. He made his way down to Professor Goodwitch's Combat class until dark brown hair bumped into him.

"Hey man watch where you-" but she suddenly stopped mid sentence when she saw it was Jaune who bumped into her.

"Oh hey Jaune, fancy seeing you here! are you also heading to Professor Goodwitch's class?" asked Natasha.

"Umm yeah I was just about to head there" replied Jaune.

"Sweet let's go together" said Natasha happily, she then hooked her arm around Jaune's and together they walked to class. Jaune blushed bright pink and Natasha's contact and he could smell the fresh aroma of sweet tasting chocolate on her hair.

"So where's your team?" asked the brown haired woman.

"I... had to leave early because they seem to be chasing me for some reason?" Natasha was surprised but she understood why.

"I think I know why"

"Really? so why are they acting strange?"

"Well people have been talking about you a lot recently"

"Really?" said a confused swordsman.

"Yup, you're quite the popular devil"

"Uh-huh... But I don't understand how I'm so popular, I'm just a guy with a special talent, nothing more and nothing less"

"Let me rephrase that, you're just a guy with a SPECIAL talent. Jaune it's not everyday you see a hunter in training who can play a guitar very well, to us women I think it's an instant turn on" winked Natasha, and again, Jaune blushed like crazy.

"Maybe that's why your friends have been giddy around you"

"Maybe, but I think women mostly like men with confidence" said Jaune. Natasha giggled at his statement and Jaune had a confused look on his face.

"What? you mean the cheesy act you did to me last week, to me that was an instant turn off and I never wanna see that again" giggled Natasha and he just rolled his eyes at her remark. They stayed in silence for a minute until she decided to ask him a question.

"Hey Jaune, have you been busy these past few days?" asked Natasha.

"Not really, why?" said Jaune.

"Well... you haven't visited me or my team yet and I thought that you weren't interested in us" she said pouting. Jaune totally forgot about his visit to room 42D on the third floor.

"S-Sorry I guess I kinda f-forgot to visit you guys" he said.

"It's fine, But I was wondering... That's if you're not busy... If we can g-go out... like o-on a date... or something" stuttered Natasha. Jaune was surprised and baffled by the sudden request, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a date with a cute dark haired and purple eyed girl.

"Y-Yeah sure, when do you want have it?" asked Jaune. She felt overwhelmed with Joy and happiness from his acceptance so quickly.

"Umm... what about Saturday at 6? would that be okay with you?"

"Yeah sure, I'm guessing I just drop by your dorm when I'm ready?"

"Yup, also, can I have your scroll number?" asked the purple eyed girl. He smiled and they both exchanged scroll numbers with each other. They finally arrived at professor Goodwitch's class with extra time to spare so they decided to get to know each other better about things like family, weapons, life, hobbies, favourite food and places, personality types and ex boyfriends or girlfriends. Once class has started they got straight down to work, happy to be in each other's presence.

_7 hours later_

Class has finally finished and everyone headed back to their rooms, Natasha waved goodbye to Jaune and she couldn't wait for saturday to come. Jaune came out of his last class feeling happy and excited for the date on saturday, and who knew she was in Jaune's Combat and communications skills classes. During those two classes they have gotten better known to each other and they felt calm and happy, sitting beside one another, despite the constant telling off by Professor Jones to be quiet. He wished time could speed up so Saturday could come quicker.

He arrived at his dorm room and was greeted by his teammates. Ren and Nora were doing homework but Ren constantly tried to keep Nora to stay awake. Pyrrha was also doing homework but she gestured Jaune to sit next to her so they can both do homework together. An hour later Pyrrha and Jaune completed their homework while Ren and Nora were almost done, they would've been done 10 minutes earlier if Nora didn't keep trying to slam her head on her desk every now and then. Jaune thought he has been doing work for a good amount of time so he decided to play where he can hopefully have peace, so he brought out his guitar from under his bed and left to go get some practice in.

"I'll be back later, I just need to get my stress levels to a minimum" said Jaune. Pyrrha's eyes sparkled and knew what he was totally going to do.

"Wait! I wanna come with you!" begged Pyrrha. She dashed to the door but Ren stopped her by holding her waist.

"Wha- Ren let me go!" exclaimed Pyrrha.

"Jaune go now, I don't think I can hold much longer from her outstanding strength!" said Ren.

"Sorry Pyrrha but I wanna do this alone, oh and Ren... Stop being so dramatic" said the Musician with a chuckle and then he closed the door. Pyrrha felt disappointment that she couldn't get another peek at Jaune's performance. Ren felt upset that he thinks he's always dramatic.

"Nora, am I dramatic?" asked Ren.

"Yep!" said Nora without hesitation.

"R-Really?" said Ren depressingly.

"Yup, no doubt about it!" happily exclaimed Nora. Ren walked to the window and looked up at the crumbling moon.

"How am I being so dramatic, what's making me this dramatic?" asked Ren, he looked like he was talking to the moon rather than Nora.

"Ren... you're doing it again"

"Huh? am I?"

"Yep! I gotta take all those movies away from you, they're killing you're brain!"

"No please Nora... Not my Movies... NOOOOO!" he yelled while looking at the ceiling with his fists pumping up and down.

"Ren... You're doing it again..."

* * *

Jaune walked through the corridors blankly, trying to find a place to play his guitar in peace. Sadly there was no place where students are allowed to enter, unless...

"Yes I got it! the Beacon tower, nobody expects me to go there, Jaune you're amazing you know that!" he said proudly to himself. So he went up flights of stairs, ran back down the stairs because he was going the wrong way, exited Beacon's dormitory building, ran to Beacon's main building, took flights up the stairs, muttered how stupid he was for not seeing the elevator earlier and finally arrived at Beacon's highest point, little did he know that a certain flaming yellow haired huntress has been trying to follow him but to no avail.

"Grrr I lost him! Oh well I'll try again next time" and she walked back to her room.

Beacon's tower was nothing but a tower of light which could be seen from the city of Vale, to be honest it didn't look at all very bright. He approached the door only to find that the door was already opened, he opened it more and could see a figure looking up at the night sky on the Balcony. He approached said figure and turned out to be Blake whom was chilling by the rails of the balcony and looking up at the stars.

"Hello Jaune, I didn't expect you to be here" said Blake.

"I didn't expect me to be here either, but since there are no secret hiding spots left I thought it would be smart to come up here"

Blake lightly giggled at Jaune's comment "So anyways what brings you here to Beacon's tower" she said without looking back to face him.

"Well maybe I could find a place to practice" Blake turned around and saw him holding a guitar bag with his right hand.

"But since this place it occupied I think I might leave now" so he turned to leave and walked slowly to the door.

"Wait jaune! I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin your practice session, you can stay here if you want" said Blake. He smiled and made his way to the Cat eared Faunus.

"May I ask a question?"

"Of course" she smiled.

"Why are you up here?" he asked, her smile faltered and she turned her gaze to the stars again.

"Well... for my own reasons I guess" she said sadly, Jaune knew what was going on and he didn't hold it back.

"Blake... I'm not gonna pretend how you feel, you haven't acted the same since this morning and... last night" Jaune said.

"H-how do you know about last night?" stuttered Blake while facing the blonde.

"Because you bumped into me and you were... crying" Blake just sighed sadly and glanced back to the stars, trying to avoid the question he was about to ask.

"Blake what's wrong? I'm here if you need a helping hand or... a shoulder to cry on" she looked back at him and her eyes started to water.

"Blake, please tell me..." Blake was hesitant to tell him, worried about what's he would say. With a deep sigh, she finally spoke up.

"I-It's about a best friend of mine from the White Fang, have you heard about the battle that took place two nights ago?"

"Yeah, I heard about that, it was on the news this morning"

"Well... she died during the fight, she got shot..." Blake's tears were now running free, but she put all her will not to cry.

"Blake... I'm sorry about what happened, I really am... If there's anything to make you happy, I'll be willing to make it happen, any day, everyday" he said smiling.

"That's not the whole story... I have one more" Jaune was surprised but nodded to her to keep going.

"I have another friend in the police force, she was more of a sister to me than a friend... She was also there in the battle, but... she also didn't mak-" her sentence was cut off by Jaune hugging her, blake was surprised at first but she gave in to the warm comfort of Jaune's arms wrapped around her, she then buried her head on Jaune's shoulder.

"Don't say anymore, I think you've dealt with enough grief and death from your time at the White fang" he said "I'm truly sorry about your... best friends, just remember that they are in a better place now, away from the problems of this world. And us as hunters, need to keep moving forward to maintain a better future for Vale's citizens, whether it would be by Grimm or by other people" Blake took those words as heartwarming comfort, her willpower to avoid crying was impossible as her tears became more frequent and sobbing could be heard from Jaune's shoulder.

"T-Thank you J-Jaune, for being there when I-I needed you t-to" her sentence was muffled but he could make them out clearly enough.

"No worries, just know if you need someone to help you... Or someone you need as comfort, don't hesitate to ask" he smiled a loving smile at Blake and she smiled back, glad that humans like him are what give her hope in this world.

"Thank you again Jaune, for being there when I need you to" smiled Blake. He wiped a tear from her cheek and grinned lovingly.

"Of course, that's what friends are for... I'll just leave now, I'll give you space to think" he said calmly. But Blake grabbed his arm and turned him around again giving him bit of a surprise.

"Wait don't go! I was wondering... since you have nowhere to practice... y-you could practice here I-If you want" muttered Blake, Jaune smiled and accepted her request.

"Ok I'll stay here, make yourself comfortable"

"Wait? you're not gonna perform, are you?"

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do, so might as well make yourself comfortable"

"Umm sure I guess" said Blake, she leaned back on the balcony railing and waited for Jaune's amazing performance. Jaune finally got everything ready for his solo including his singing voice, he made it a little higher pitched to fit the song he was about to sing, he then placed the guitar strap across his left shoulder and tightened it. After he felt prepared, he started strumming.

_Hunter Hayes - Cry with you_

_When you try not to look at me, scared that i'll see you hurting._

_When you're not hiding anything, and frankly it's got me worried._

_Nobody knows you better than I do_

_I keep my promises I'm fighting for you. _

_You're not alone I'll listen to you till you tears give out. _

_You're safe and sound I swear that I'll won't let you down. _

_What's hurting you I, I feel it too_

_I mean it when I say when you cry, I cry with you_

_With you. _

_I'm not going any place, I just hate to see you like this._

_No I can't make it go away, but keeping it inside won't fix it_

_I can't give you every answer that you need_

_But I wanna hear everything you wanna tell me_

_You're not alone I'll listen to you till you tears give out. _

_You're safe and sound I swear that I'll won't let you down. _

_What's hurting you I, I feel it too_

_I mean it when I say when you cry, I cry with you_

_Ohh, Yeah I'll cry with you_

_You need love tough enough to count on, so here I am _

_You're not alone I'll listen till your tears give out_

_You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down_

_What's hurting you I, I feel it too_

_I mean it when I say when you cry I'll cry_

_I mean it when I say when you cry I'll cry. _

_With you, ohhh, you're not alone._

_Oh no. Baby._

He finished his solo in front of Blake and smiled at the woman. After Jaune's finished his singing Blake couldn't help but notice her heartbeat fluttering exponentially and her brain going into overdrive. Jaune stood in front of Blake and simply clicked his fingers in front of her, but she still had that look of love etched on her face. To Blake, she thought it was pretty romantic the way he sang a song on a quiet night with Beacon's light tower illuminating the place in green light.

"Uhh... Blake? something wrong?" asked Jaune.

"It's nothing, it's just that... you're really good" said Blake.

"Oh, thank you... But there are thousands of other people who are better than me"

"I think I have to disagree, not many people in Vale can play an Instrument... and become very romantic at the same time" Blake winked and smiled at JNPR's leader. He blushed furiously a bright red.

"hehehe... Thanks I guess" said Jaune, Blake smiled widely and went over to kiss Jaune's cheek. Jaune was surprised and wide eyed but not shocked, probably because of times he's been kissed by Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha. Him and Blake's face started to warm up from the sudden contact.

"Thanks Jaune... for everything" and with that she bolted back to the door, but not before she waved goodbye to Jaune and Jaune waved goodbye back. He made his way to the Balcony railing and looked up at the night sky, it was amazingly beautiful, he never thought the night sky was this good. He looked down and he saw Blake running to her dorm room in order to catch some sleep, but she stopped and looked up at the blonde knight who's figure was silhouetted by the green light behind him. she sighed dreamily and ran to her dorm room.

* * *

Once she arrived at her room she was humming the tune from Jaune's song, and she felt happy and smiled from ear to ear. Ruby and Weiss looked up from their homework and glanced Blake, Blake looked back at them and gave them a look they knew all too well. Ruby gasped in excitement while Weiss smiled and nodded her head in understanding to the Raven haired girl. Overall Yang was confused, no Confused would be a understatement, she was clueless and her mind turned blank.

"Ok, just what is going on?" asked Yang.

"Nothing Yang, everything is fine" answered Blake. Yang stood up from her seat and walked to Blake's bed while pointing a finger at her.

"No something is up and I wanna know, NOW!" Exclaimed Yang.

"No Yang, all in due time you will see" said Weiss.

"I agree with Weiss, all in due time Yang, all in due time" said Blake.

"Wait- wha-... You can't- But I wanna know NOW!" complained Yang.

"No Yang, or else that'll ruin the fun"

"I don't care about fun Blake, I wanna know why three of my teammates are head over heels for Jau- wait a minute... Was this Jaune who did this to you?" Yang's eyes narrowed at Blake but Blake ignored her piercing gaze and continued reading her book.

"I don't know what you're talking about Yan-"

"This is about Jaune isn't it?!"

"Yes Yang this is about Jaune, but that doesn't matter!" said Weiss.

"Oh it matters a lot, I'm gonna go to sleep now and... forget about all this"

"You do that Yang" and with that Yang fell asleep instantly.

"So 4 down 1 to go am I right?" asked Ruby.

"Yes Ruby, you are correct" said Blake. and with that she put her book down and fell asleep.


	9. A Furious Golden light

**Stupid writers block *Mumbles and curses under his breath about how stupid writers block is and why it exists* Sorry for the delay, but my mind stopped working for a whole week. Also here's a new chapter for you guys but I think it's crappy and rushed so don't blame me... Well, Blame me if you want...**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Enjoy this crappy chapter, I promise to make better one's in the future... **

* * *

Thursday, the day before Friday and the second best weekday and Yang started to wake up from her slumber. She sat up on her bed and her long beautiful hair tuned into a wild mane of frizzy yellow locks. She glanced around the room and saw her teammates sleeping peacefully, but they weren't sleeping the way normal people do. Weiss was cuddling her pillow with a smile on her face and Ruby was cuddling a plushie of Jaune. _Where the hell did Ruby get a plushie of Jaune_ Thought Yang, she thought about Blake and bent down and looked underneath her bed to find Blake gnawing on her pillow.

_Must be the Cat traits kicking in _she thought. But when she dropped down from her bunk bed all her teammates let out one word from their deep slumber.

"Jaune~" They all said softly, Yang let out an exasperated sigh. _Reminder: Punch Jaune in the face the next time you see him. _Thought Yang. Yang took her school uniform from her drawer and proceeded to go to the bathroom.

Ruby woke up from a sudden bang from the Bathroom door, she glanced around the room and found her two other teammates were sleeping, which would mean Yang is in the bathroom. She looked down at her cotton plushie and hugged it affectionately.

"Oh Jaune... You're so amazing" she said and started kissing it passionately.

"Ruby... What are you doing?" asked a curious Yang, Ruby quickly hid her plushie under her blankets so her sister wouldn't know.

"I-I w-was just... W-Waking up" stuttered Ruby, a deep blush formed on her adorable face.

"Ruby... You're a terrible liar..." said an unamused Yang "I know you got a plushie of Jaune hidden under your blankets.

"S-So what if I do, weren't you in the bathroom before?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah I forgot my towel and came to get it" she said "Ruby, I can't help but notice that all three of you have been swooning over Jaune, and I'm afraid it might affect us as a team" said a concerned Yang.

"W-what of course not! and since when did you become concerned about our team?!" snapped Ruby, Yang just rolled her eyes at her.

"Ever since I joined this team and you became leader, because after all I am the big sister of our group" smiled Yang. "Rubes, could I ask that you give him some space, you're gonna get distracted"

"W-What?! SEPARATE FROM JAUNE!" screamed Ruby, whom was hugging her plushie protectively. Weiss and Blake woke up instantly from the loud yell, but they heard what Ruby said and they were horrified.

"I didn't say separate from Jau-" but was cut off by her partner.

"W-Why would we separate from him?" said Blake.

"I didn't say to separat- ugh! maybe you should separate from him because you guys are focusing on the Blonde knight rather than your classes!" replied Yang in an annoyed tone.

"Well he is more interesting than cla-" but Ruby was cut off by Weiss.

"No Ruby she's right, you and I have been focusing on him more than what we're supposed to be focusing on..." answered Weiss. Yang was now smiling. "But Yang, it's not as easy as you think..."

"What do you mean? Just focus on the teacher rather than Jaune, how hard can that be?" said a confused Yang.

"See!? Yang you don't understand, it's not as easy as that!"

"Why not ice princess? I see you block distractions all the time, you're probably the queen of ignoring unwanted distractions"

"Yes I know, but this time... It's different, I can't even ignore it" said a disappointed Weiss.

"huh?" Blake sighed at the Blonde's Obliviousness.

"What she means is it's difficult trying to block something out if it's in your head all the time, you do know feelings and emotions are pretty hard to bottle up Yang" answered Blake.

"Oh... Why didn't you say so snow angel" Teased Yang, Weiss just growled at the yellow haired huntress.

"Well could you guys at least try your best to NOT go crazy when he's around" sighed Yang.

"I g-guess I could try"

"I don't know if I could"

"Nope!" answered Ruby.

"What Ruby!?" replied a shocked Yang.

"I said NOPE!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Ruby you're starting to become difficult, just listen to me!"

"W-Why should I leave someone that's precious to me!"

"How is he- you know what Ruby, fine! if he means so much to you then be my gues-" but her sentence was disrupted by two other females.

"WHAT!?" yelled Blake and Weiss "Why does SHE get to have Jaune when we totally deserve to have him to!" they said in unison, their angry glares sent Yang's neck hairs to stand up and her forehead to sweat.

"W-Well she's only f-fifteen, and why do you two care, he's way out of your league anyway!" said an infuriated Yang.

"I don't think so Yang, he's very sweet"

"And comforting"

"And supportive"

"And handsome"

"Also very romantic"

"Not to mention he has an amazing talent!" they all said dreamily, Yang was mind blown and somewhat scared by her three roommates. She then snapped her fingers to get them out of their fangirl induced trance.

"Alright listen you three! Normally I would tease you guys about something like this, but this is taking it WAY too far, So I'm gonna take this into my own hands and deal with it myself!" exclaimed Yang.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Blake in a worried tone.

"You'll see, whether you like it or not" and she then collected her towel and proceeded to go to the Bathroom.

Five minutes later Yang came out of the bathroom all changed and ready to go. Weiss, Blake and Ruby were lying down on their respective beds and daydreamed about whatever came into mind... Probably the Blonde Musician. Yang cleared her throat and she successfully got her teammates attention, she then crossed her arms and stood firmly on the spot trying to prove her dominance over the group.

"Remember what we discussed" she said sternly. They all narrowed her eyes at her angrily like an over possessive girlfriend.

"Yes. Yang." said the three huntresses bitterly.

"Good, I'll be waiting at the cafeteria" and with that she opened the door and walked away from the team, little did they know that she had her gauntlets hidden inside her schoolbag with one shotgun shell loaded into the weapon.

* * *

Team JNPR woke up to loud yelling and screaming from across the hall. Jaune was the first to wake up, probably because he couldn't tolerate the amount of noise coming from team RWBY's dorm. _What the hell are they arguing about?_ thought Jaune, he was a little annoyed at being woken up too early but the earlier they get down to the cafeteria, the more food they get to eat. Ren woke up a few minutes after Jaune and he too, was also annoyed at being woken up too early.

"Can't sleep?" asked Ren.

"Yeah, geez! can they keep it down for another 30 minutes" said Jaune in an annoyed tone. "I wonder what's it's about?"

"Probably about painting nails"

"Or clothes shopping"

"Maybe even about boys" they said at the same time.

"Well I'm gonna take a shower then go to the cafeteria" said Jaune.

"Alright, I'll just wake up these two..."

"No need, we could hear them too" said Pyrrha.

"Grrr! I'm so angry! My dream about pancakes was interrupted by loud yelling and Jaune!" replied an infuriated Nora.

"What did I do?" asked Jaune.

"Oh not you, they were talking about you" Everything made sense, of course they would be talking about him.

"Right... Of course..." he said sadly. He collected his towel and walked to the dorm's bathroom, closing the door behind him. But something felt missing, he looked around the bathroom to try and find the source of the problem. Feeling very confused, he walked out of the bathroom and asked his teammates.

"Hey guys do you know where my shampo-" Jaune's eyes widened as he glanced at Pyrrha smelling his shampoo. Her eyes are closed and her smile reached from ear to ear, she was currently lying down on her bed and her hair was displayed wildly across her face. Jaune tried his hardest to hold down his snickering and a blush, as were the rest of his team.

"H-Heh Pyrhha, could I have my shampoo back now please?"

"Mmm...Jaune 3" she said, still in her sleep/smell trance

"Uhh Pyrrha?"

"You smell good Jaune~" her mouth gave soft moans of pleasure from the attractive scent of Vanilla and amber.

"Pyrrha!" he said loudly which startled the Spartan and snapped her out of her trance.

"U-Uhh J-Jaune how- Good morning- it is?!" Her words fumbled as she spoke.

"He he... could I have my shampoo back please?" Jaune said, Pyrrha looked confused at first but when she looked at what she was holding, she was horrified. A dark red blush covered her cheeks and her heartbeat increased at a very fast rate.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry Jaune! I- I'm sorry..." she said, she was still in shock of what she had just done and her mouth could barely make words. So she handed his shampoo back to the previous owner and avoided contact with him.

"It's fine Pyrrha really!" he said smiling at his friend and partner and Pyrrha smiled at Jaune's forgiving and happy mood. He then walked back into the bathroom to take a shower, then once he locked the door Pyrrha dug her head under her pillow to avoid her other teammates looking at her blush.

"...What is wrong with me?!" sobbed Pyrrha.

"Nothing's wrong with you, you just have... needs... That are different to everyone else's" said Ren, trying his best to comfort Pyrrha.

"As comforting as that sounds Ren it just doesn't help at all..." she said "What's he gonna think of me now..."

"Well, he'll think of you as a red haired, green eyed, upper class fighter... Who just so happens to love the smell of sweet scented shampoo" Ren said smirking, a deathly glare was sent from Pyrrha which could scare any Grimm. She stopped her glare and yet again, flopped down on her bed, covering her face with her pillow.

"Be serious Ren... My biggest crush now thinks of me as a-a-"

"Upper class fighter... Who just so happens to love the smell of sweet scented sham-"

"SHUTUP REN!" yelled Pyrrha, tossing one of her smaller pillows at Ren's face.

"Naw it's okay Pyrrha, he doesn't think any less of you. You are his best friend after all and he doesn't think of his friend's in a bad way" said Nora, patting her friend's back comfortingly.

"Thanks Nora" she said smiling, Nora gave her biggest smile and the two girls giggled at each other.

"See Ren, THAT'S how you comfort someone" exclaimed Nora. Ren just scoffed at his childhood friend.

"Hey guys, who's next?" Jaune came out of the bathroom with his uniform ready to go. His strong shampoo scent could be smelt by Pyrrha but not Ren and Nora, but before she could resist her temptation to pounce at him. Her fangirl induced trance and the sweet smell of Vanilla and Amber put her emotions and senses into overdrive until she had no control over her body. She eyed Jaune predatorily and her tongue flicked around her lips in hunger for vanilla flavoured Musicians. She crouched on all fours and narrowed her eyes at Jaune. Ren and Nora looked worried while Jaune simply looked confused and scared.

"Umm... P-Pyrrha, why are you looking at me like that, and why are you crouched?" asked a terrified Jaune as Pyrrha just smirked at him. To her, he looked like a scared prey and she was the hungry predator.

"Because~" she sang.

"Because... what?" he asked worried.

"Because I'm hungry for Vanilla and Amber scented knights with a side order of a beautiful talent... And you fit the description Jaune Arc!" she said, and with that Pyrrha pounced on Jaune but Jaune narrowly dodged the incoming attack. He ran and hid behind Nora and Ren, but they were just horrified at Pyrrha's behaviour. Pyrrha made an attempt to charge between Ren and Nora but they held her back from Jaune, giving him enough time to process what is happening right now while muttering 'it's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream...'. Ren and Nora were struggling to hold back the Amazonian as she kept pushing through them with determination in her eyes. Her goal; capture Jaune Arc and... Play with him for a little bit. Pyrrha smiled devilishly at her cunning plan and continued breaking Ren and Nora's defence.

"Jaune I suggest you do something, NOW!" he said, pushing away Pyrrha while the hammer wielder grabs her hands so she doesn't reach for Jaune.

"Umm... yeah ok, but I need to talk to her" he said calmly, but really he was scared to death that Pyrrha would want to eat him for breakfast.

"How can that be possible WHEN SHE'S TRYING TO MAKE A FAMILY FEAST OFF OF YOU!?" He screamed.

"Hey don't yell at me! Tell her that!" He said pointing at Pyrrha. Ren turned to face Pyrrha and put his hands on her shoulders, keeping her away from the Blonde.

"Pyrrha listen to me, he's not breakfast!" he said in a calm but very stern tone.

"Just... One... Taste..." she pleaded, but determination still present in her mind.

"He's not edible either, you wouldn't want to taste him" he said still pushing away Pyrrha.

"He's... everything I... Ever... Wanted..." Pyrrha replied, Nora even had difficulty holding her hands together because of how strong she is. Jaune instantly thought of an Idea to talk to her.

"I need you to hold her down instead of pushing her away, I have to get to my shield!" Jaune said, Ren nodded in understanding and he then clasped Pyrrha's mouth with his hand and dragged her down to the floor, Nora put her bodyweight on top of her so she wouldn't escape and Jaune made a combat roll to collect his shield from the other side of the room.

"Ok on my mark, I want you to let go of her..." he said.

"Wait? You're not serious?" Ren said.

"Just do it!" Ren shrugged and agreed.

"3...2...1... MARK!" then they both let go of Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was now let free to take what is truly hers; The Blonde Musician. She went for a tackle but was instantly butted away from Jaune's shield, she stumbled a bit but Jaune didn't give her time to recover as he pushed Pyrrha into a wall gently, Trapping her between a wall and Jaune's shield.

"P-Pyrrha was has gotten into you?!" said Jaune angrily, but he was more confused though. Since Jaune was so close she could smell that shampoo on his hair, her senses and emotions went into overdrive again and she subconsciously pushed Jaune back strongly. He stumbled a bit but just about he was about to recover from the push he got tackled to the ground, Pyrrha was sitting on top of Jaune and she bent down to look at his gleaming blue eyes. Satisfied she caught her prey she then proceeded to trace soft kisses down his neck and dug her fingers in his blonde hair. Jaune had to fight a blush and a moan, he was shocked to say the least, her affinity for Jaune changed and turned her into a... lust-hungry fangirl.

"P-Pyrrha I-I think you should s-stop" his cries were overwhelmed by pleasure that Pyrrha is giving him but he resisted anyway.

"I don't want to wait anymore Jaune..." said Pyrrha as she kept ruffling through his hair and tracing passionate kisses along his jawline. Ren thinks he's seen enough and decided to knock out Pyrrha, he approached the couple on the ground and gave a hard smack at the back of Pyrrha's neck and then she went limp like a puppet and fell on top of Jaune.

"T-Thanks for that" he said.

"No worries, any more and I think you might've enjoyed it" he said playfully. Jaune just rolled his eyes at his comment. Ren helped his friend up and carried Pyrrha to her bed.

"So what should we do with her?" asked Jaune.

"We'll leave her here and check up on her at lunch" said Ren. Jaune nodded and Ren went to go take a shower to get ready for the day. Jaune looked at Nora whom was scanning through pictures on her scroll.

"Nora what are you looking at?"

"Oh you know, just a bit of Arkos and stuff..."

"Huh? Lemme see" he went to grab her scroll but Nora pushed him back, preventing him from reaching the device.

"Ok I'll show you!" she said happily. she faced the scroll to Jaune and Jaune widened his eyes, there are pictures of Jaune and Pyrrha on the floor with Pyrrha kissing him senseless.

"N-Nora! Delete that!"

"NEVER!" Jaune tried to reach for it but Nora kept pushing him back with her foot.

"Nora, delete it PLEASE!" pleaded Jaune. But Nora just smiled maniacally.

"I ship it" she giggled.

* * *

Once Team JNPR (Minus Pyrrha) got ready for the day, they waited for Team RWBY in front of their door. When Team RWBY were all ready they opened the door and found Team JNPR minus Pyrrha waiting for them. Blake, Ruby and Weiss glanced at Jaune and gave him seductive smirks and dreamy eyes, even the Raven haired woman couldn't help but feel in love for the blonde. Ren leaned forward to whisper in Jaune's ear.

"Remind me to ask Professor Ozpin if you can move dorm rooms" he whispered and Jaune just nodded in understanding.

"Alright guys, let's go" he said smiling. So they continued walking through the halls and corridors.

Team RWBY minus Yang all stayed by his side but they didn't cling onto him which was a huge relief, more clinging on his arms and he might not have blood left to move them. They walked in silence but they were just happy to have Jaune next to them, every time Ruby, Blake or Weiss looked at him a blush always formed on their cheeks, while thinking about the time he comforted them and performed for them. And every time they had a blush they looked away again, either glancing down at the floor or gazing back to their nails. Ren and Nora were at the back and Ren noticed the sudden peeks and blushes made from the women. _They're falling and falling hard, Well done Jaune _He thought. Jaune thought the sudden silence felt awkward so he attempted to make short talk.

"So guys... Where's Yang?"

"She left early!" They said in Unison, competing to answer Jaune's question first.

"Oh uhh... Okay, so why did she leave early" asked Jaune.

"Because we had some sort of argument and she left, but she's waiting at the cafeteria!" they said in unison again. Jaune was surprised by the sudden outburst these girls are making.

"Oh I guess that's good, we'll see her there" Jaune glanced at each member of Team RWBY and they all looked away blushing bright pink.

"W-What about Pyrrha? where did she go?" asked Ruby.

"She... Was not feeling well, we're gonna check up on her at lunch" he answered. Then silence took over again.

They were almost arriving at the cafeteria, a couple of corners to turn and they could finally have some breakfast to eat. They were so close that they could smell the scents of Pancakes, Bacon, Eggs, Porridge and Gunpowder- Wait? Gunpowder? The group turned the corner but the unexpected happened to Jaune.

**_BANG!_**

And Jaune was sent flying to a wall, the group pulled out their weapons and turned to the perpetrator. What they saw shocked them, Yang was the one who punched Jaune and sent him flying to a wall.

"YANG! Why did you do that?!" Yelled Ruby as the rest of Team RWBY gave her cold hard stares, She ignored Ruby and walked to Jaune whom was barely conscious from that hard punch.

"Sorry Vomit boy, I had to do it" she said. And Jaune slipped into unconsciousness.

_8 hours later_

Jaune woke up in the Infirmary with a mad headache and dizziness, he glanced around the room and found Professor Ozpin sipping his cup of coffee next to him and Professor Goodwitch on her scroll.

"Ah Mr Arc, you're awake!" replied Ozpin.

"Wha? What happened?" Jaune said groggily.

"You were punched by Ms Xiao Long, Therefore I will assign her an immediate detention for unauthorized use of weapons" said Glynda.

"Now, now Professor, I'm sure she has her reasons, after all she is one of Mr Arc's friends" said Ozpin.

"But sir, it's not appropriate for any student to use weapons unsupervised"

"I understand Professor, but we should hear her out first before we jump to any conclusions"

"Yes sir"

"Good, now Mr Arc how do you feel?" Ozpin asked.

"Like I've been hit by a bullet train"

"So nausea then you'll be alright, your friends are waiting outside for you, would you like to see them?" asked Professor Ozpin, Jaune nodded silently.

"Excellent, Glynda I think it's time we take our leave now" said Professor Ozpin and they both left, Ozpin nodded to Team RWBY and JNPR for full access to the ward. Instead of walking in like proper people, they barged in like animals and started shooting him with countless questions.

"Are you alright?"

"How are you feeling?"

"How's your head?"

"Will you live?"

"Could you buy me pancakes?"

The endless amount of questions was hard for Jaune to cope, his brain was still dizzy and sore from Yang's blow. He put his hand up because right now he didn't feel like shouting, they stopped their questions instantly and looked at him with worry.

"Guys I'm fine, I'm feeling a bit dizzy, My head has a headache, I'll definitely live and Nora I'll give you money to buy your own pancakes" he said, answering all their questions. They smiled but everyone turned to Yang and gave her angry death glares.

"H-Hey Jaune..." said Yang nervously.

"Apologise to him" said the Heiress.

"Huh? bu-"

"APOLOGISE!" she yelled.

"Okay geez... Uhh, I'm sorry for punching you earlier, I knew it was wrong but I had to do it"

"It's okay I forgive you" Yang perked up at the sudden forgiveness "Anyways where's Pyrrha? is she still... Not feeling well?" Jaune said.

"You could say that, I checked up on her earlier and she was... Not feeling well..." Ren said. Jaune totally understood what he was saying and decided not to give it away to the rest of his friends.

"Oh, well could you control her if she's... Not feeling well... "

"Yeah sure, when we get back I'll tell her she's... Not feeling well"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!?" screamed Weiss.

"Umm, Pyrrha..." said Jaune and Ren.

"Why what's wrong with Pyrrha?" asked Yang.

"She's... Not feeling well..."

"Ugh! I give up! I'm gonna go back to our room, Bye Jaune!" The heiress waved at Jaune and left the Infirmary ward.

"See ya Jaune"

"Take care Jaune"

"Bye Jaune" And with that all the girls left the room, leaving Ren and the Musician by themselves. Ren looked at Jaune and Jaune looked at Ren, Ren gave him a small smirk while Jaune seemed confused.

"...What?"

"It seemed like yesterday that you didn't know how to get a girl's attention, but now look where you are" he smiled "I guess you've been taking my advice?"

"Well y-yeah, and it seems to be working" said Jaune.

"Of course, Jaune you do know they're falling for you" Jaune stayed silent for a few seconds until a loud laugh erupted from his mouth.

"Hahaha you're funny Ren, hahaha!" he said and his eyes started watering from how hard he was laughing. Ren just stared at Jaune with a flat expression.

"I'll let you figure it out" and he just walked out of the ward, muttering about how stupid Jaune could be.

_1 hour later _

An hour has passed since his friends visit and he felt bored out of his mind. He could do nothing as his head still feels like it's on fire. _I think Yang was trying to kill me _Thought Jaune, he put his hands behind his head and laid back on his bed. He was about to fall asleep until a reminder interrupted him from slumber. _Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that _he thought. So he grabbed his scroll from the table beside him and dialed one of his favourite restaurants in Vale.

* * *

After Pyrrha woke up she found herself in her bed, her body had a good sleep but her mind was blank. She couldn't remember a thing that happened this morning, she still wore her pajamas and the time showed 6:00pm. Hold on? 6:00pm?. Her face paled, how did she sleep in for a whole day.

"Don't worry, you didn't sleep in, you just went a bit wild" said Ren while cleaning his two Stormflowers.

"A bit wild? what do you me-" A deep blush threatened to form on her cheeks, she remembered what had happened this morning but it was out of her control. Her emotions were the one's that took the better of her. Pyrrha glanced at the floor depressingly with a look of sadness on her face.

"I... screwed up again didn't I?" she said, Ren hesitantly nodded.

*Sigh* "Sometimes life doesn't play out like it's supposed to..." said Pyrrha in an upsetting tone.

"There's still time, you could apologise to him" Ren said.

"Yeah I guess I could, by the way where is he?" asked Pyrrha.

"He's at the Infirmary"

"Infirmary? why what happ-" but was cut off.

"Don't ask, it involves Yang though"

"What did Yang do?" she said sternly, her anger rising every few seconds.

"Punched him"

"WHAT?!" she screamed, luckily Ren closed his ears before she yelled.

"Could you keep it down, Nora is still asleep" he said gesturing to Nora whom was hugging her sloth plushie.

"Why did she do that?!" shout-whispered Pyrrha.

"Don't ask, I don't even know why, she hasn't told anyone about it except for Team RWBY"

"I'll ask them later, but right now I need to... Apologise for my misbehaviour this morning"

"You go do that, I'll see you later" and with that he continued cleaning his twin guns. Pyrrha ran out the door and sprinted to the Infirmary as fast as possible.

_5 minutes later_

Pyrrha finally arrived at the Infirmary in under 5 minutes, she approached the front desk and asked for the directions to Jaune's room.

"It's on the second floor, third door to your right" said the receptionist. Pyrrha said a quick thank you and rushed upstairs to Jaune's Infirmary ward.

Once she arrived her heart was beating rapidly and she started sweating constantly, she was nervous to say sorry in front of Jaune. Her fear of being turned down by her partner and friend put her in a depressed and worried state of mind. Even if her head told her to 'think positively', She couldn't take away the fact that he would not forgive her very easily. Pyrrha then sulked down on one of the seats next to the door and put her hands on her face to try and hold the tears that threatened to come out.

_Keep it together Pyrrha, he'll understand right? Oh god I ruined our friendship big time... I don't know what t-" _she thought but her thought was cut off from hearing Jaune's voice from inside his room.

"Yep... uh huh... I wanna make it big... of course... Do you have a rooftop... yeah sure... umm, a grand piano... hahaha you read my mind!... and I think that's it... Ok thanks, bye" after that he pressed the disconnect button and shut his scroll. Pyrrha looked through the door window and found Jaune lying down on his bed and slowly fading into slumber, but before he could take a nap Pyrrha burst into the room and started apologizing instantly. Her numerous times of saying 'sorry' or 'it's all my fault' was all that could be heard from Pyrrha.

"I'm sorry I lashed out at you unexpectedly, I'm sorry I attacked you, I'm sorry I did inappropriate things it's my faul-"

"Umm... Pyrrha"

"I'm sorry about this morning, I'm sorry I-"

"Pyrrha"

"I'm sorry I said those inappropriate stuff"

"Pyrrha please..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

"Pyrrha! slow dow-"

"I'M SORRY!" she lashed out at Jaune and hugged him tightly, not wanting to break their friendship any further, tears started flowing down freely from her eyes and small whimpers could be heard. Jaune was surprised at first but he hugged her tightly with all the friendly love he could muster.

"Please..." she sobbed.

"You're forgiven" he said lovingly with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorr- wait? huh?" she said, now looking straight into Jaune's eyes with her tears slowly receding.

"You're forgiven" he said, while wiping a tear from the red head's cheek.

"Oh umm...T-Thank you Jaune, I thought you were mad at me or something..."

"Pfft! ME get mad at YOU! of course not! I'll never get mad at you for something like that" he smiled a heartwarming smile at Pyrrha and Pyrrha smiled back.

"Now let's get outta here, I've spent enough time in the Infirmary" Jaune got up from his bed and walked out the door with Pyrrha in tow. Pyrrha thought right now would be a good opportunity to cling onto him, she was hesitant at first but she finally grabbed onto Jaune's arm. Surprisingly Jaune didn't jerk away or even attempt to wriggle his way out of her grip, instead he let her hold onto him. To make things more comfortable for Pyrrha, Jaune smiled again at Pyrrha and her heart was pounding harshly inside her chest.

"So Jaune, care to explain why you stayed back in the infirmary rather than coming back to our dorm room?"

"Because the bed was comfy"

"Oh shush!" replied Pyrrha while Jaune just chuckled at Pyrrha's antic.

* * *

They arrived back at their dorm room after 10 minutes of slow pace walking, just chatting and taking their time to talk about stuff. Once they entered the door, Ren saw an unusual sight, Pyrrha was clinging on Jaune's arm and also resting her head on his shoulder. He suddenly smirked and gave Jaune a wink, Jaune blushed bright red and proceeded to sit down on Pyrrha's bed. However, Pyrrha had other plans so she tackled him and they both were lying down on the Amazonian's bed. They made eye contact with each other, deeply entranced by one another's eye colour. Pyrrha was waiting for this moment, every breath and every second was close to tasting that lips of his. She wanted it so badly, her mouth was now two inches away from his... Just... One... Taste...

_"Ahem" _coughed Ren. They both broke from their trance and stared at the Magenta boy.

"Sorry to break it to you Jaune but I'm not into make out scenes in real life" smirked Ren. J and P of JNPR felt their faces turn hot and their cheeks turn pink, Jaune looked at Pyrrha and excused himself.

"Wait where are you going?" asked Pyrrha.

"Just gonna put some practice in, I'll see you guys later" and with that he grabbed his guitar bag and headed out the door.

"O-Okay be back soon" replied Pyrrha. She turned to Ren and gave him an annoyed look.

"Enjoying yourself Pyrrha?" responded Ren playfully.

"Shut up Ren, I hate you so much..." and with that she fell asleep while Ren just laughed at her.

* * *

Jaune was walking through the corridors trying to think of another good place to play, yet there hasn't been any great places he's come across lately.

"Great I'm stuck with no ideas to play, just great" he said in an annoyed tone.

_*Beep* *Beep* _

"huh?" he opened his scroll and found that the message came from Yang.

_Hey Vomit boy could I speak with you, I'll even tell you why I had to hit you, meet me in front of the dorm building in 5 mins - Yang. _

"Umm... Alright, I hope she doesn't hit me again" he then changed direction and went straight to the entrance of the student dormitory building.

_10 mins later_

He finally arrived at the entrance, but he needed to be stealthy just so other people wouldn't know he's carrying a guitar around. Because after all, it's only 7 and students are coming back from the library or Vale. But he managed to sneak his way out of the building and find Yang whom was sitting on a bench near the airship docks, overlooking Vale's beautiful lights.

"Hey Yang, what's up" said Jaune.

"Dude you're like 5 mins late, what took so long?" said Yang.

"Uhh... Had to sneak my way out of the building"

"Huh? why did you have to- oh" she glanced at what he was holding and found a guitar bag being held.

"Oh...You brought a guitar, were you... planning to practice by any chance?"

"Yeah I was, but you called me over so I couldn't be bothered retuning this back to my room" Jaune took a seat next to Yang and they both looked at Vale's lights.

"So what do you wanna talk about?"

"Oh it's about my Team, they're falling for you, you know that right?" asked Yang. Jaune tried to hold down a laugh but to no avail.

"What's so funny?" asked an annoyed Yang.

"That's what Ren said back at the infirmary!" he said between laughs.

"Well it's true isn't it? Haven't you noticed?!" Yang was starting to get furious.

"What? they're friendly gestures, everyone does that all the time" said Jaune, not noticing the anger in her eyes.

"Oh geez, you're so oblivious..." muttered Yang.

"Hey, how can they fall for me!? I'm just... Jaune Arc" Jaune said. "Besides, Ruby is too young, Weiss practically hates me and Blake isn't really interested"

"Oh really? should I leave you in my room and see what happens?" said Yang with a smirk. Jaune gulped.

"N-No it's all good Yang..."

"Exactly"

"Weiss would probably freeze me over if I ever stepped foot... And I never wanna feel that experience again" shuddered Jaune, Yang just face palmed. _How can he be this dense _thought Yang.

"So why did you punch me anyway?"

"To get them to stop following you, they've been watching you even in classes and I'm afraid it's affecting our team"

"Huh?... Your concerned about your team, That's a first" Jaune said. All he got back was a deathly glare. "S-Sorry"

"I'm just wondering if you could keep your distance away from Ruby, Weiss and Blake. Just for a few days until they get their minds straight" asked Yang.

"Y-Yeah sure Yang, but what if they'll follow me again?" asked the Blonde swordsman.

"Well TRY to keep your distance away from them, we wouldn't want a FOUR-some to happen now would we" said Yang playfully, Jaune blushed bright red at the thought.

"A-Anyways, do you know any good SECRET places to practice?"

"Well... You can practice here, I wouldn't mind, and there's no one here besides me and you" replied Yang.

"Umm...O-Okay" was all he said. So without further questions, he opened the guitar bag, tuned it up a bit, warmed up his singing voice like always and grabbed one of his picks.

"Do you know what song you're gonna play?" she asked.

"Yeah, this is one of my all time favourites. Do you know Keith Urban?"

"Uhh... nope" she said popping the 'P'

"Well lucky you, you get to listen to his songs from the extraordinary Jaune Arc" he said proudly. Yang just scoffed at his proud attitude.

"C'mon Vomit boy, Show me what'cha got!" exclaimed Yang playfully and Jaune smirked at her. Once he warmed up, his hands took over and his voice sung.

_Keith Urban - Long Hot Summer_

_I can't sleep_

_Ain't no sleep a'coming_

_I'm just lying here thinking 'bout you._

_I'm in deep_

_Falling deep into the picture in my mind of everything we're gonna do._

_Over at the lake and down by the river_

_You can feel it start to rise._

_Wanna jump in my car, go wherever you are _

_'Cause I need you by my side._

_It's gonna be a long, hot summer, we should be together_

_With your feet up on the dashboard now._

_Singing along with the radio, it's such a beautiful sound._

_And when you say my name in the middle of the day, I swear I see the stars come out._

_When you hold my hand in the back of my mind, just waiting on the sun to go down, the sun to go down._

_I wanna see your brown skin shimmer in the sun for the first time_

_I try to be the one who knows just what to do to you to get me that smile._

_One chance of meeting, you were walking by me on the street and I said hi_

_And that was the beginning of my heart spinnin' like these wheels in my head tonight._

_It's gonna be a long, hot summer, we should be together_

_With your feet up on the dashboard now._

_Singing along with the radio, it's such a beautiful sound._

_And when you say my name in the middle of the day, I swear I see the stars come out._

_When you hold my hand in the back of my mind, just waiting on the sun to go down, the sun to go down._

_The only place that I wanna be is where you are_

_'Cause anymore than a heartbeat away is just too far._

_It's gonna be a long, hot summer, we should be together_

_All I really want is more than this moment right now._

_And when you say my name in the middle of the day, I swear I see the stars come out._

_And when you hold my hand and I look into your eyes._

_I swear it looks like you're waiting for the sun to go down, the sun to go down_

_I swear it's like you're waiting for the sun to go down_

_Waiting on the sun to go down._

_Hey, yeah_

_Oh, I'm loving thinking 'bout you._

_I cant sleep, I'm just lying here thinkin' 'bout you._

"Wow, it's been a long time since I played that! I feel great! How did I go Yang... Uhh Yang?" he said

"Yang?!" he waved a hand in front of her face but she wouldn't budge or flinch.

"Yaaang?" he sung but she still wouldn't respond.

"Yang you're scaring me!" he said but she just smiled.

"YAN-" but his mouth was covered by her hand.

"I can see why now, it all makes sense!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. Jaune just gave Yang a quizzical look.

"The guitar, the singing... the romantic evenings" she sighed dreamily. Jaune still looked confused.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You're really dense, did you know that?" she laughed. "But... you're amazing..."

"Umm... thanks I guess..." he replied.

"Jaune, I want you to close your eyes" she said. He looked confused... And somewhat scared a bit.

"What are you-"

"Just do it!" He then obeyed and closed his eyes. Yang leaned forward and...

**_SMACK_**

Her soft lips went straight for Jaune's, she had to agree that Jaune's lips were also very soft... But also heartwarming at the same time, her favourite kind of kiss. His eyes widened in shock and horror, repeating in his mind that this was all a dream. Fortunately this kiss was quick and Yang pulled back quickly. She glanced at his shocked face and giggled at him. She then got up from her bench and walked away flirtatiously, swaying her hips around for him to see.

"I'll give you time to... Contemplate over what has happened" she winked and left him sitting by himself.

_'I'm going straight to hell for this' _he thought.

* * *

Yang returned to her dorm room and found her teammates doing the usual homework, but when they all looked at her she looked happier than normal and more... in love than ever before. This could only mean one thing...

"Yang, did you..."

"Yes Blake, it happened" she smiled "I guess I have to agree with you guys, he did pretty well to get my vote" They were dumbstruck and wide eyed at what she said, but they felt very excited that they just wanted to let it loose.

_Meanwhile in JNPR dorm_

"Where's Jaune, how long has he been practicing for" asked Pyrrha.

"He wasn't away for that long Pyrrha, you can stop asking now... Besides I'm sure nothing has happened to him" said Ren. But Pyrrha and him heard loud yelling and cheers from RWBY's dorm, and also a mention of the Blonde Musician.

"I had to speak didn't I?" muttered Ren.

* * *

**I'm just gonna... hide in the corner for a bit... **


	10. Bunny's luck

Friday, the best day of the week and a day before the date. But for him, it wasn't the best morning he ever had. Jaune woke up with messy hair and sleepy eyes. He's been awake six hours after the... Kiss incident. He's been wondering what that makes them, are they now a couple or did she just do that on purpose. Thoughts kept running through his mind and he only got around 5-6 hours of sleep last night. So what happened last night between the kiss and the never ending thoughts...

* * *

Jaune recovered from the kiss from Yang, which was like 30 minutes ago. He pulled out his scroll and found 65 messages and 20 calls by Pyrrha, and one message from Ren. _What the hell? what's with all the messages? _he thought. He viewed the latest message from Pyrrha.

_Jaune, where are you? we're worried about you, Please pick up as soon as possible_ - _Pyrrha_. And the message cuts from there, they felt worried and scared... Well more like Pyrrha felt more worried and scared. He then viewed the message from Ren.

_Hey Jaune, how are you? - Ren_.

"I better get back, I don't want Pyrrha worrying about me" he said to no one in particular. So he packed his bag and made his way back to his room.

He finally arrived at his dorm room 20 minutes later. Because the Headmaster seemed to walk by and compliment Jaune on his brilliant skill in music. To Jaune, the headmaster felt interested at his talent and asked him if he could teach the students a thing or two about Musical Instruments.

"Sorry Professor, I would love to teach some students a thing or two about music but I just don't know how to teach... I don't think it's legal for a student to teach other students" said Jaune. Ozpin frowned.

"I understand Mr Arc, but it could be beneficial for students to learn. After all, I saw your little fiasco near the airship docks not too long ago and It seems Miss Xiao Long was... Delighted, to have a performance from you" Smiled Ozpin. Jaune blushed at that event and bowed his head down to avoid eye contact from Ozpin.

_'Sneaky Professor... Very sneaky indeed...' _thought Jaune.

"I-I'll see what I can do, but right now I gotta go, Pyr- I mean, my team is worrying about me" he said.

"Yes Of course Mr Arc! Miss Nikos can be handful sometimes but she means well" said the Professor.

A faint colour of pink was plastered on his face "What?! I didn't say anything about Pyrr-".

"Goodnight Mr Arc, I believe it's time to be taking my leave now, see you soon" said Ozpin smirking, cutting off Jaune's sentence. Jaune just stood there surprised.

"But Pyrrha wasn't worr-" His cries stopped as soon Ozpin turned the corner.

"Professor Ozpin can be very strange at times..." muttered Jaune, and he continued walking to his room.

Once he opened the door to his room, red ponytailed hair glomped him and started suffocating his lungs.

"Jaune! we were so worried about you! Wherever you go, Please tell us when you will be coming back" Responded Pyrrha, whom was crushing her leaders bones by now.

When he realized it was Pyrrha, he gently pushed her away from himself. When she wouldn't budge he signaled his other 'sane' teammates to get her off of him. They both complied and dragged Pyrrha to her bed.

"Pyrrha I'm fine! nothing will happen to me" He gave his partner a thumbs up and a wide smile, but Pyrrha still felt worried.

"So what happened Jaune, you were away for quite some time?" asked Ren.

"I uhh... was reminiscing... the... importance, of... Life"

"You were reminiscing the importance of life?" asked Ren "I'm not buying it..."

"Ye-Yeah I was, The... thing... that... other Professor... taught...us" Jaune's words were nervous as heck, he didn't want to let his teammates know.

"Yeah ok Jaune... You sure this doesn't involve Yang or anyone at this point?" asked Ren, whom had a smile on his face.

"What?! No, what made you think that?" he asked a bit too quickly. Ren widened his eyes at him and this made Jaune very fidgety.

"You ask me, because I could hear your nam-" but he was cut off by Nora putting her hand across his mouth to shut him up.

"Reeeen, it's not good to intrude into other people's business!" scolded Nora. He rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"A-Anyways I'm gonna hit the sack, goodnight guys!" he said, trying to avoid anymore questions from his team. They just shrugged and reminded themselves to ask them at a later date, but they were very tired so they also 'hit the sack'.

As soon as they slept, Jaune opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Usually when he came to find ideas or just to daydream, his favourite area to glance at was the ceiling. Because the white colour of the plain ceiling makes it look like a piece of paper.

He can daydream about things easily whenever he gazes up there. But right now thinking about stuff was hard for the Blonde Knight, maybe because that kiss Yang gave him clouded his thoughts and killed off most of his daydreams. He sighed in annoyance and shifted to his right, but when he gazed at Pyrrha's peaceful sleep, he smiled which calmed his annoyance down a lot. He looked on with a happy smile plastered across his face.

Jaune may not be the best of the best in combat, but he is probably the quickest thinker in his year, but not when it came to women. But soon enough he'll figure out why sudden 'friendly gestures' have been given to him from his friends. Unfortunately he isn't the best at hints.

'_What did Yang say after I performed for her? something about making sense and romantic evenings... Gah! I can't think properly, stupid, dumb, heartwarming, soft, sensational kiss has given me a brain malfunction' _Thought Jaune.

'_Yang also said I must keep my distance away from Ruby, Weiss and Blake. I should also keep my distance from Pyrrha, she's been acting rather odd lately so I'll let Ren take care of her_. _And so has Yang._ _Ok first thing tomorrow, I'll leave as early as possible so they won't follow me' _he thought.

'_But tomorrow, I've got Dust manipulation class with Weiss, Communications class with Blake, Combat class with Ruby and Pyrrha and lastly, Aura usage class with Yang. How am I supposed to avoid them?!' _He thought '_Maybe I'll just sit somewhere else, or maybe I could skip class altogether? Nah that won't work. How about I sit at the back of the class and when the bell rings I can bolt out of there in no time! Yes Jaune you've got this all under control, it's fool proof' _

_'Ok Jaune, go over the plan. You will wake up earlier so you can leave earlier, then avoid all female friends at all times... Well not all female friends, besides Velvet and Natasha. And lastly, sit AWAY from them as far as possible. Oh Jaune... You're amazingly smart! By the way what time is it?' _He looked at the time and it read 12:30 am surprisingly. So he

stopped his thoughts and tried to sleep, but even the deepest of sleepers cannot sleep with something running through their heads. Eventually after an hour he finally got some sleep.

* * *

And that's how the Musician became Very. Very. Tired. Shrugging off the sleep deprivation, he grabbed his uniform and made his way to the bathroom silently trying not to wake his friends, especially the Spartan.

After his somewhat refreshing shower he silently opened the bathroom door and bolted to his rooms door, opening and then closing it in near impossible speeds. But he accidentally made a huge BANG that woke up Pyrrha. And when she woke up to find Jaune has left already, she only had one thought in mind. '_He's escaping'_

Jaune ran to the cafeteria in order to get some quick lunch, and to also avoid Pyrrha because she must've heard the loud Bang. He arrived at the cafeteria in under two minutes and ordered two pieces of toast in under ten seconds. New world record for a breakfast order.

After taking his breakfast he didn't bother sitting down and take his time, instead, he just ran to his combat class for an early lesson. Well the class will not start yet but it would be good to just sit down and catch up on some sleep, he sleeps in most classes anyway so it wouldn't make a difference. He was almost there until he collided with a person with bright purple eyes and slim figure.

"Hey mate! Watch where you're runnin- Oh Jaune, sorry I didn't see you there, are you ok?" said Natasha.

"No no It's alright It was my fault anyway, I should've watched where I was running but are you ok though?" he asked. Natasha nodded happily and smiled at him, He smiled back which made Natasha's heart flutter like crazy.

"We should stop bumping into each other, it's not good for our foreheads" he said playfully, which made her laugh lightly.

"A-Anyways it's friday, what should we do tomorrow?" she asked.

"I've got everything prepared, don't worry about that!" he said proudly. Natasha felt surprised and giddy inside, she never knew Jaune could be so dedicated to this date. But otherwise Natasha felt excited to see what he had planned.

"Oh wow Jaune! I was gonna do it but I guess you have it handled" smiled Natasha.

"Yeah I guess so, I just hope it would be good enough for you" said Jaune.

"Don't worry I'm not picky, even if it's just an ice cream date I don't care, as long I'm... s-spending time... w-with you" stammered Natasha. He giggled at her flustered face while she looked away in embarrassment.

"But I-Im pretty excited what you have planned" said Natasha.

"Hahaha I can tell, do you need a mirror for your flustered face" smirked Jaune. Natasha looked at him with a look of annoyance.

"That's not funny Jaune"

"I'm just teasing you" he smiled once again his trademark smile and she just rolled her eyes.

"So where are you going?" asked Natasha.

"Going to Dust manipulation class, you?" asked Jaune.

"Going to the cafeteria, isn't it a little too early for classes?" she said.

"Yeah it is, but I have a few... problems, so I'm trying to avoid them"

"Oh let me guess. Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake problems" she smirked, giving Jaune payback for his earlier teasing.

"W-Well Yeah, but it isn't a lot of trouble"

"Fangirls right? They are a quite a bunch to handle, the famous Jaune Arc now has girl problems to deal with" she giggled.

"Don't worry, I've handled things like this before"

"Sisters don't count..."

"W-Well... T-They should count, they're sometimes a pain to deal with" he said, while she again rolled her eyes.

"Anyways I better get to the cafeteria, I'll see you later Jaune"

"Oh I've got an extra piece of toast here, you can have it" He then handed the extra toast to her.

"T-Thanks Jaune, You're very sweet" she said, which made Jaune's a bit embarrassed.

"So I'll see you later then?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah sure, see you around" and with that he hugged Natasha which caught her off guard, but she succumbed to the sweet gesture and hugged back, digging her head on his shoulder.

"I'll be off now, gotta avoid _them _if you know what I mean" Jaune said and Natasha nodded in understanding.

"I understand, I'll see you tomorrow" Jaune nodded and ran to his classroom. Natasha just stood there looking at the piece of toast on her hand, she had a huge sweet smile on her face.

_'Oh Jaune...' _

* * *

The Blonde Musician arrived at his Dust manipulation classroom with enough time to nap. He found a seat at the far back right of the classroom and settled comfortably into the seat. His body slouched and he crossed his arms on the desk with his head resting on his forearms. Once he got comfortable he instantly closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

_1 hour later..._

Jaune woke up to whispers around him. He opened his eyes and found women surrounding him with flirtatious smiles and small smirks on their faces.

"Mr Arc will you please wake up, class is about to start" said the professor. She was a women with dark red hair and was wearing casual clothes. This professor's name was Miss Tuggey and current fiance to Mr Jones.

"Ugh... How long was I asleep for?"

"About an hour, didn't you get any sleep last night Mr Arc?" asked the Professor.

"Not really, I had a few problems that needed to be taken care of" he said.

"Was half those problems work related?" she said, while Jaune just nodded.

"Ok that's fine I guess, you make take a nap for the next 30 minutes of class. Ms Scarlatina will wake you up as you are currently sitting on her chair" she smirked, He had to agree that this teacher is kind and caring for her students, and the whole class knows it. Jaune glanced over to Velvet and found her blushing like crazy and trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Sorry Velvet I didn't know"

"No it's fine, I'll just sit next to you" said Velvet, who was still flustered. Miss Tuggey smiled and walked to the front of the class.

"Girls, Jaune may be a superstar but that doesn't mean you should stare at him and ignore class, So will you please move back to your seats thanks" The other female students left for their seats without saying anything, but not before they all sent him winks and flirty waves. The Blonde huntsman just groaned tiredly and rested his head back on his forearms again.

"I'll wake you up when the time is right" said Velvet.

"Thank you Velvet" and with that he fell asleep instantly, not noticing the very sudden flustered face of the Bunny Faunus.

Whilst Jaune was sleeping, Professor Tuggey was talking about the different types of dust that can be made from this world. She explained the powers of energy dust and how they can be made to make different kinds of dust, like mixing different coloured paint to make this specific type of colour. She talked about the recent dust types dust scientists have now discovered by simply doing a little chemistry to make it.

"-Now similar types of energy dust makes dissimilar types of dust. For example if you mix yellow and blue together you get green. Green associates with Land, grass and trees, so therefore it symbolises life. If you mix red and blue together you make purple, so therefore purple symbolises power, nobility, luxury and ambition. These are just small examples of newly made energy dust, as we speak they are making and testing brand new ones for our world" A student put her hand up to speak, cutting off Professor Tuggey's speech on dust.

"Professor, what about red and white? Does that mean-" The professor smirked and her eyes glazed over to the sleeping huntsman. She knew what would happen if she said the answer but she just wanted to see their reactions.

"Yes Miss Evangeline, that mix will cause the heart to beat exponentially and cause the user to glance over at his/her friend or mistress. In other words, it is a Lust dust" students heads perked up at the mention of lust dust, but other female students smiled at looked at Jaune, Whom was still sleeping peacefully. The professor noticed that most of the women in the class room looked at Jaune dreamily, especially Miss Scarlatina who was stroking Jaune's luscious blonde locks. She laughed and giggled at her students antics for the knight.

_'Young love is so sweet' _She thought.

"Girls, please stop focusing on Mr Arc please, He's very handsome but may you control yourselves until the end of class" said Professor Tuggey. They all complied and turned back to the front of the class.

"You too Miss Schnee..." Weiss frowned but did as she was told and shifted head to the teacher. "Oh and that Lust dust I was talking about is fake... There's no such thing girls and boys, Dust cannot manipulate the mind of a being" she laughed. Most of the students just groaned in disappointment and sadness.

Jaune woke up from white material hitting his face, he slowly opened his eyes and found out that paper was thrown at him.

"Velvet, a simple tap on the shoulder would suffice"

"O-Oh s-sorry Jaune, But it wasn't m-me I would n-never throw paper at you, Never!" she exclaimed. Until another piece of paper was thrown at her head. He got annoyed and angrily gazed back to the brats who were wasting valuable resources. It was two boys who looked like typical college Jocks with their big muscular frame and devilish grins. Jaune narrowed his eyes at one of the boys but he didn't seem fazed or scared, instead, he just smiled and wrote something down on a piece of paper. Once he finished writing it down he scrunched it up and threw it at Jaune, luckily Jaune caught it and opened it up. But what he read made his eyes widen.

_"Stop stealing MY women, they deserve to be with me and not you!" _It said in messy handwriting. Geez these guys are worse than Cardin, Sure he was quite a douche bag but he never was... Over possessive with Women.

Jaune wrote something at the back of the paper then he scrunched it up and threw it at one of the boys. When it hit him at the back of the head he got annoyed and hastily unwrapped the piece of paper. What he read widened his eyes and surprised him even more.

_"I don't and will never steal women, if your feeling desperate there's something you could use to spend your time with. It's called YOUR HAND" _was what the note said in clear perfect writing. He scowled at the Musician and looked away from him, not wanting to take it any further. Although his buddy had other plans and threw a piece of paper at Velvet. She yelped at the sudden impact to the forehead. She unwrapped the piece of paper and read it.

_"Faunus trash bag!" _was what it said. Velvet sighed in sadness and Jaune seemed to notice it, so it was in his best interest to comfort Velvet. He put his arm around her and smiled a comforting smile at her. Velvet smiled in acknowledgement and sighed dreamily at him but the two boys seemed to notice the sudden actions between the two and giggled, whispering about how he can like an ugly Fauna such as Velvet. Velvet clearly heard this due to her sensitive hearing and so she sobbed quietly. Jaune could barely hear it but was audible enough for him to know what they were saying.

_'They're WAY worse than Cardin!' _he thought angrily.

"Don't listen to them Velvet, I think you're beautiful in every way" he said. Velvet perked up at this and wiped her tears away.

"T-Thank you Jaune" she said cutely. Now it was time for Jaune to blush fiercely, the heat radiating from his face was too much so he started sweating. The bell rang signaling the end of class and the start of their second class, Jaune smiled at Velvet and left instantly because he still knew Weiss was there at the front of the class.

_The end of all Classes..._

Classes has finally ended and all the students were allowed to roam free around Beacon or Vale since it's Friday. Jaune just finished his Aura usage class and bolted out the door, Unfortunately Yang was quick enough to catch up to him. So she circled her arm around his arm and rested her head on his shoulder which made him groan in defeat as it would be impossible for him to escape due to Yang being stronger than him.

As they both walked back to their dorm rooms arm in arm (Much to Jaune's dismay) he noticed a certain brunette laughing and giggling her head off at him. He rolled his eyes and gestured Natasha to go away, but she wouldn't comply and instead, took a photo of his embarrassing moment with Yang. His eyes widened in shock as Natasha sent him the photo through his scroll.

"Isn't this nice Jaune, us just walking back to our dorm room like a couple" said Yang.

"Uhh... We're not a couple Yang"

"Of course we aren't... Not yet at least" she winked.

"Yang you need help..." he said.

"As long it's from you, then I'm fine with it" Yang said smiling while Jaune just rolled his eyes. They arrived at their dorm room in less than five minutes surprisingly and headed back to their respective rooms, But before Jaune could turn the door knob Yang pinned him to a wall.

"Y-Yang what are you doing!" he yelled.

"Watch out Jaune, because it's coming" she whispered to his ear.

"What's coming? what are you talking about?" he said, but still oddly curious.

"I won't tell you that because it would ruin the fun. All in due time you'll see, all in due time Jaune" and with that she released Jaune and headed to her room while waving at him.

_'I'm going straight to hell for this, I'm gonna die!' _he thought.

"Hey team leader there you are! We were wondering where you were and why you left so early" said Nora. he turned around and came face to face with his team.

"Yeah sorry about that, I had things to do. Important stuff y'know"

"Oh sure... Important stuff" he walked past Jaune to the door but not before saying something in his ear "...Like avoiding your biggest fans" smirked Ren. Jaune gulped.

"Ok Team leader, whatever you say!" chirped Nora and walked inside their dorm room.

"Hmm... What kind of 'important stuff'" asked a curious Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha don't worry about it, it's just stuff I need to do"

"Alright I guess I believe you, but..." **BUMP **she threw him to a wall and stood awfully close to him, like their lips would be barely grazing if he just leaned forward an inch "Just remember that you'll won't be escaping us, because we got you locked in a bag full of our special ideas in mind" she said flirtatiously, and then proceeded to lick his lips. Not Kiss. Just straight up lick.

Jaune felt terrified, he has not been this nervous and scared in his life. Although the cute lick from Pyrrha was a bit nice as he could still feel her saliva on his lips. _'Shut up Jaune, NO pervy thoughts'_ . He proceeded to enter his dorm room and do some homework.

_Meanwhile somewhere around Beacon's dormitory corridors..._

Velvet was casually walking by herself to her room, reminiscing about the friendly and soothing words from the Blonde knight. She was glad humans like him were around, like a guardian angel dressed in armor and the fire to take her fears away. Maybe life doesn't have to be so bad, as long as you find the right people to treat you right. Like someone to talk to you everyday and help you with any problems you have.

Even if her Teammates aren't always around they do their best to cheer up Velvet as they love her the same way parents love their children. Her teammates always stood up for her any way possible from the bullies or discrimination. But unfortunately due to the numerous amounts of unsupervised bruising and large amounts of broken bones they gave to Racists, they were suspended for a month.

Ozpin rejected the idea of suspending teammates whom were just there to help, but Glynda had very good and straight to the point reasons for suspension. So for now she's alone in their dorm room, just doing normal things a student should be doing.

Velvet walked up the stairs to the third floor of the dormitory buildings. She almost arrived until two boys from earlier were waiting near her dorm room. Velvet yelped in fear and ran back the way she came, They both caught sight of Velvet and ran after her in incredible speeds, using Aura to pump more power into their legs. But no matter how much aura they're pumping, they will always have a difficult time trying to catch a bunny.

"Come back here you freak!" screamed wannabe Jock No. 1

"I'll promise to hurt you slowly" yelled wannabe Jock No. 2

_'Why me' _thought Velvet sadly. Whilst escaping floor three to get to floor four.

_'I just hope someone would help' _

* * *

"There all done! Finally I get some free time now" cheered Jaune.

"How do you finish so quickly?" asked Pyrrha.

"I dunno really, it's seems pretty easy"

"As if! Professor Jones gave us a third year strategy and communications test sample. Even the most skilled first year strategist would struggle with something like that" said Ren.

"Well you can tell Professor Jones to give us harder samples, because this one" he said waving the test paper in front of their faces "...Is too easy!"

"I'd rather not say that to him..."

"So where are you going now team leader?" asked Nora.

"Gonna relieve some stress from the easy sample we just did" bragged Jaune as he made his way out the door.

"Brag about it" scoffed Ren.

"Reeenn why is Jaune so smart?!" complained Nora.

"I don't know, he's our team leader because he's smart, that's all I'm gonna say"

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a quick peek at his paper..." said Pyrrha.

_5 minutes later..._

"We finally got it done, I'm surprised at the answers he's placed. I've never seen those kind of strategies before" said a surprised Ren.

"Same here, No wonder he's our leader..." Muttered Pyrrha.

"Cookie break!" said Nora, pulling out a big carton of chocolate chip cookies.

As she was going for the first chip a loud crash sounded from the used-to-be-door. They found Ruby with hungry eyes and a drooling mouth.

"I SMELL COOKIES! WHERE ARE THEY!" yelled Ruby.

* * *

As team JNPR's leader walked through the halls to go to his secret room, he heard audible screaming coming from nearby. He changed direction and walked to the source of the sound. He was close, he can hear them from around the corner. And when he peeked the corner, fluffy ears and brown hair collided with him unexpectedly.

_'Why am I unlucky enough to collided with a girl' _he thought. When he found that Velvet was the one who smashed into him, he couldn't help but feel guilty as she was rubbing her ears in pain.

"Well Look what we have here!" replied the wannabe jocks.

"P-Please what do you w-want" sobbed Velvet.

"All your lien and a free ear pulling" said one of the wannabe's devilishly.

"But I need that lien, without it I'm broke" pleaded Velvet.

"Don't care, animals aren't supposed to have money" Laughed the jocks. Jaune felt his blood boil and his anger rise, so he stood up from the ground and stood in front of Velvet.

"Don't you dare talk to her down like that!" yelled an infuriated Jaune.

"What are you gonna do? Get out of my way kid before I hurt you!" said Jock No. 1, Jock No. 2 made the biggest mistake of his life as he went for a kick to Velvet's stomach. Jaune saw this happen and he would not see it happen again. So he grabbed their shirts and smashed their heads on the wall. He then grabbed their hair and pulled them in the most hurtful way possible, making them yelp in excruciating pain.

"Don't you EVER mess with my team, my FRIENDS, ever again!" Replied Jaune in a very stern and scary tone "Got it!". The Jocks scowled at the Blonde knight and he let them go, and they both walked back to their respective dorms without a word. Jaune found Velvet sitting on the floor sobbing quietly, her tears started to travel down her cheeks and stain her white school shirt. He approached her and calmly put a hand behind her back rubbing it soothingly and Velvet looked at him with sorrowful yet thankful look.

"T-Thank you Jaune, it's not everyday I see a human such as yourself helping someone like me" said Velvet. Jaune held out his hand to help Velvet up.

"I'm not a human... I'm a friend, and I will do anything to help a friend in need" smiled Jaune. Velvet gave her own cute smile and accepted his hand. When she clasped his hand, She couldn't help but blush, although she did her best to try and hide it.

"Besides, I'm sure there's humans like me who will be willing to help you"

"Yes but they're kind of rare to find in Vytal, or the whole of Remnant for that matter..."

"Well you're lucky to find one right here" He said. '_Good cheesy pick up line Jaune' he thought. _Velvet's blush intensified and Jaune was just sweating out of pure embarrassment.

"To be honest with you, I-I'm kind of glad someone like you... is watching out for F-Faunus like me... _Dear god Velvet, you just said the most cheesiest thing ever, He'll definitely like you now...' _Thought Velvet sarcastically. This time, it was Jaune's turn to blush.

"I just wish people would be more comforting and accepting, instead of hurtful and rude" muttered Velvet.

"Hey don't worry, you've got friends that'll help you. Whenever you need someone for help with anything, My friend's and I will certainly make it happen" He said, smiling at Velvet. "C'mon let's talk while we walk"

"Where are we going" Asked Velvet.

"You'll see, I think it's time I'll show you Beacon's new room" And so they walked towards the secret music room, while Velvet had her hand holding Jaune's arm. Jaune didn't seem to mind though, she's been through a lot since the suspension of her teammates and it was in his best interest to be the next one up to cheer Velvet.

And whilst they walked, Jaune talked about how Velvet can manage getting through Beacon without it being hell and how she can be an inspiration to other Faunus around the world. Velvet's bunny ears perked up at this and she had a shining glimmer of hope and determination to inspire Faunus to battle through discrimination and reach their goals. Jaune gave a huge grin and two supportive thumbs up to Velvet, which made Velvet smile widely. But her smile subsided as she thought of something that breaks the hearts of all Faunus that Humans wouldn't simply understand.

"It won't be easy Jaune, there are lots of Faunus who are bullied, hurt or taken. And the one question that runs through our heads is 'What makes us different to Humans besides our traits and features'" she said sadly. He frowned and thought of a good reason to say, but simply came up with no reasonable answer. So he said what he thinks would be suitable for the question.

"I don't think it's because you're different, I think it's because people are scared and feared of the Faunus. Maybe they don't understand you just yet, and maybe they just need someone to convince them" said Jaune.

"Ever since the White Fang has turned to a more... Destructive course, discrimination has been higher than before" Velvet fully understood what he meant and Jaune could see it. "And people have mistaken the White Fang to peaceful Faunus, so it's understandable why Humans like those Jock-wannabe's back there..." Velvet giggled lightly at his remark "...Haven't been very friendly to you, Maybe you should kill them with kindness"

"K-Kill them with kindness? Is that a weapon or s-something?" stammered Velvet. He simply laughed lightly at her confusion.

"No Velvet, nothing of that kind. It's just a simple friendly gesture you give to one another" Velvet nodded "But sometimes you can't show any fear when showing kindness, it makes it a little off putting" Velvet nodded again in understanding.

"Sorry, I've forgotten the meaning of kindness. It's been a long time since i've heard that word before"

"No problem, you learn something everyday" replied Jaune, while Velvet stared at the blank wall shyly.

"I don't know if you know it or not but we've been standing here in front of this wall for nearly a minute now" said a confused Velvet. Jaune laughed again at her confusion and approached the wall, he put Aura into the wall and a button popped open. He then pressed it and the wall started shapeshifting into a glass door but while it was shifting Velvet's eyes widened and her ears twitched in excitement as she wondered what secret is lurking behind the door.

Jaune opened the glass door and turned on the lights, Then the yellow lights shone brightly above which illuminated the whole room and warmed the place. Velvet's eyes widened and eyes twitched like mad in excitement again, she squealed like a little girl getting her best birthday present yet. Jaune simply just laughed at her, but surprisingly, Velvet also joined in laughing with Jaune.

She approached the Piano and fangirled at the extravagant design and mint condition surface, she took a big whiff of the surface and sighed relaxingly (This confused Jaune a lot) smelling the amazing scent coming from the Piano itself. She then hurriedly moved to the Guitars on the wall and had the sudden urge to strum one, she looked back at Jaune with a permission look and he just nodded. She carefully took one out of the rack and started playing it like crazy which made him chuckle a little bit, despite her terrible strumming technique.

_'She's like Nora when she is all happy... I like that' _he thought. After her little guitar fiasco she placed it back down gently and skipped to Jaune.

"Wow Jaune, this is amazing! How did you find this place?!"

"Professor Ozpin shown me, and so he's given me the responsibility of looking after this room"

"Must be quite a trek, I mean looking after all this instruments"

"Nah it's fine... No one comes here anyway without my permission" he said, which scared Velvet a bit.

"Follow me, I wanna show you the best thing about this room" he said, and so he walked to the curtains with Velvet in tow. He opened the dark red curtains and found another glass door behind it. So he opened it a gestured Velvet to come out, and what she saw amazed her the most. The view is the city of Vale with golden lights spanning from east to west, the chilling breeze made it more comfortable and the bright moon illuminated Jaune and Velvet in bright white light.

"This is AMAZING!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. _'Yup, just like Nora' _thought Jaune.

"Velvet calm down, it's just lights and breeze. Sure it looks beautiful but no need to swoon over it" lectured Jaune. She faced Jaune and smirked at him.

"You don't know anything about what women like, do you?" smiled Velvet.

"Well, I'm not a woman... So I wouldn't know, care to tell me?"

"They like THIS!" screamed Velvet, while throwing her hands up in the air.

"What's... This?" Velvet just sighed at the Blonde's Obliviousness.

"Don't worry about it... You really are Oblivious" she said while Jaune just rolled his eyes playfully.

"Wait here, I'm gonna grab a guitar" she said, while Jaune just nodded. she quickly grabbed a guitar from the guitar rack and headed back out the balcony, only to find Jaune sitting by the Balcony looking up at the night sky.

"What'chu looking at?" asked Velvet.

"The moon I guess..." said Jaune.

"I thought you just said it was nothing but a light" she smirked.

"Yeah, but I always loved the moon" he smiled. "Can you play?" he asked.

"Not really, I was taught by my uncle a few times but that was it, I didn't learn much though" she said, she started playing a riff on the guitar but stumbled over the chords and frets, mumbling curse words under her breath.

"You're not bad, just need a bit of practice is all" he said "I'll play a song for you, then you can learn off me" So Velvet handed him the guitar and Jaune tuned it a bit. He stretched his fingers and warmed up his singing voice, but this time he toned down his voice to a lower pitch to match this song. Velvet looked on with interest to his warm up routines, taking pointers and writing down notes on her head.

"Are you ready?" he asked and the bunny Faunus nodded happily. "Ok here it goes"

_Michael Buble - Everything. _

_You're a falling star, you're the get away car._

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far._

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day._

_And you're the perfect thing to say._

_And you play it coy but it's kinda cute._

_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do._

_Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true._

_'cause you can see it when I look at you._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_

_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_

_You're every minute of my everyday._

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._

_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_

_And you know that's what our love can do._

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're every song, and I sing along._

_'Cause you're my everything._

_Yeah, yeah_

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

While Jaune was playing, Velvet admired the view of Jaune. Seeing him gracefully move his fingers up and down the guitar neck and expertly hitting every note perfectly. His golden hair moved like the wind every time the breeze picked up making him more, Desirable. And the outstanding view of the lights gave it a more romantic feeling, and also the sense of passion. To her, Everything was perfect and just what any girl would love. A man who can become a romantic just like in the movies, and to Velvet Christmas came early this year.

He finished his solo and smiled. He looked over at Velvet who had half lidded eyes and a sweet smile, her head resting on her lap and staring at the Musician lovingly.

"Velvet... you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Velvet..."

"Velvet, you're not saying anything" he then waved his hand in front of her face.

"Veeellllvvvee-"

"You... were... AMAZING!" squealed Velvet, she then went and hugged the blonde by the head, crushing his head between her arms and chest.

"Can't... Breathe...Velvet..." struggled Jaune.

"Oh sorry, I got carried away there"

"It's fine... But how did I go?" he asked, Velvet smirked and leaned closer to him... Closer... Closer... until she was about an inch away from his lips.

_'Please don't do a Yang, I still haven't recovered from last night' _he pleaded in his mind. His eyes were darting from left to right and sweat started to roll down his neck. But luckily Velvet went for a simple kiss to the cheek, mustering all the love she has for the Blonde Musician with that kiss.

"What do you think~" she flirted.

"I'll take that as a yes then..." he said wide eyed. The Faunus still smirked and started to lean closer to his right ear.

"You're lucky I'm not in heat right now" she whispered. Jaune gulped at what would happen if Velvet... or even Blake were in heat. Let's just say bad things will happen.

"heheh...eheh- L-lucky me I-I guess" stuttered Jaune. Which made her giggle.

"Yes Jaune lucky you" she said, she glanced at her watch and found out that she's been hanging around with Jaune for the past 45 minutes.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry I have to go now, but um..." she quickly gave him another kiss to the cheek "I still have to do that assignment made by Professor Port, so bye I guess" and she headed to the door, but before she opened it she turned back around and faced him.

"Oh and, T-Thank you Jaune, for everything" she said, and left. Jaune touched his left cheek where he had just been kissed TWICE. Whenever one of his lady friends gave him a kiss, there would always be a hickey placed there and Jaune always had to rub it off. But other than that... Hell is waiting with a room available for him.

And so he headed back inside and placed the guitar back to it's previous rack. He turned off the lights and headed out of the room, and the door started to shape shift back to a wall.

_'I better pack my bags and head on out. Because Satan doesn't like waiting' _He thought.


	11. Take care of her - Extra filler chapter

**READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE, IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay but I have work problems I needed to deal with and had literally no time to write anything. Luckily I have this filler chapter whenever situations like these happen, so I hope this chapter can entertain you guys for a little while before I upload chapter 11; the Date, of My Beloved Musician. Just a warning, this Chapter is kind of Angsty but it isn't that bad to make your heart shatter into a million pieces. So I'm sorry that I couldn't get chapter 11 up but it will be up soon. Ok enough talking.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_9 years later..._

It looks likes a great day in the city of Vale, warm sunshine and lots of kids playing around the parks. Especially for the Faunus, ever since Blake has become the next leader of the White Fang and Weiss became the next company owner of the Schnee dust company. They have recently come to good terms. And now the Schnee Dust Company is accepting Faunus to their workload, and surprisingly it has worked very well for the two leaders. Long story short, Faunus are now being less discriminated due to good convincing from Weiss and Blake.

Ruby and Yang are now the top 2 hunters in Vale, they have worked very well to get where they are and now they've claimed it. Ruby being the small and adorable little girl we all know and love, has now become a Grimm killing machine of epic proportions. Her world record of killing Grimm would be 200 Beowolves, 30 Death-stalkers, 50 Nevermore's and a rare but dangerous Grimm called the Tyrannosaurus.

She has been named as 'The rose of hope' by the people. Yang is also the same as her sister, killing Grimm like crazy, but unfortunately she isn't as strong as her 24 year old sister. Even in Physicality and Mentality, but she's happy for her sister anyway.

Ren and Nora have become a pair, and now they're 'Together-Together'. They got married 3 years after they graduated from Beacon, and now they have two children. One boy named Joseph Valkyrie and Daniel Valkyrie, they both decided to use Nora's last name for their kids. Ren now works as a full fledged chef at the best restaurant in Vale and Nora is also a hunter, although she isn't up there with Ruby and Yang, But they still go to missions together. Now that leaves Jaune and Pyrrha, the Blonde and the Redhead.

In a Beautiful house with a lush green garden and a quiet and peaceful neighborhood is Jaune's place. Although even if the outside looks pretty, that doesn't mean the inside looks great. Jaune was sitting on his couch watching TV and wasting his life drinking alcohol and getting drunk, his behaviour for all this would be because his love of his life, Pyrrha. Broke it up with him, saying that this relationship won't work. Jaune's heart shattered to millions of pieces when he heard that, so he started drowning his sorrows in drink.

It's been a month since the break up and Jaune's full body Muscular frame has now reduced, his Muscles can still be seen but they weren't as they were before. Jaune is also a hunter but he isn't putting his 100% effort into it like Yang, Ruby and Nora. He hasn't left anywhere and he certainly hasn't been practicing guitar or piano for a while now, Although his singing voice is still up there. On his left is a picture of Him and Pyrrha enjoying a day out in the sun, and on his right is a group photo of all his friends.

_"_What am I gonna do_?" _he sobbed.

'_C'mon Jaune get over it! There's no point bottling it all up with a cup of Vodka, snap out of it' _his conscience said.

"I-I can't, What can I do?" he said to himself.

'_How about you just let it out...' _

"Let it out? how am I supposed to do that?"

'_I don't know, what do you usually do to let it out' _ asked his conscience.

"I talk to Pyrrha about it, she always cheers me up' he said.

'_No! Forget Pyrrha-' _

"I can't just forget her"

_'Yes you can'_

"No I can't"

_'Yes you can!' _said his conscience sternly.

"No I can't!" he said sternly.

'_YES YOU CAN!' _ yelled his conscience '_What's the next thing that makes you let it out, or even makes you happy?' _

"It's either Pyrrha or... My instruments" Jaune said.

'_Exactly, might as well just let it out through song you know? Instead of crying like a baby' _Jaune nodded in understanding and made his way to the room that contained his Piano.

**Meanwhile somewhere else in Vale...**

"Come on honey, let's go"

"Coming!" said Pyrrha. At age 26 Pyrrha still looked beautiful as ever, her long ponytail changed into free flowing hair that went over her right shoulder. She wore a beautiful red dress full of intricate flower designs and patterns, and her figure still stayed the same after all those years.

"Wow Pyrrha... You look Beautiful!" Exclaimed her partner.

"Thanks! you don't look too bad yourself" she said. While he just chuckled.

"Shall we?" he asked, while holding his hand out to her. She gladly accepted it and walked with him to the car.

The Schnee dust company is holding a ball for the ones invited. But it's more of a celebration for the end of discrimination rather than a get-together party, and the Heiress herself invited her old school friends to this party. She was rather excited and happy for this event, she also wasn't worried about any attacks taking place because the White Fang has now become a peaceful group and don't intend to do anything unless said otherwise by Blake herself.

Yang, Blake and Ruby arrived with the same car, with Cardin being the driver and butler for the White Fang leader.

"Here's your pay Cardin, pick us up at 12" said Blake.

"You got it boss!" said Cardin then he drove away. Ren and Nora arrived soon after with Ren wearing a green suit and Nora wearing a blue and pink frilly dress that goes up to her knees, and her hair tied up into a bun. The three girls spotted the couple and they excitedly waved at them. Ren waved back but Nora being Nora went for a big bear hug to Yang and Ruby, while Blake and Ren had a complex handshake that confused Nora, Yang and Ruby.

"What? haven't seen a handshake before?" asked Ren playfully.

"I have, but nothing complex as that" said Yang. Blake and Ren just lightly laughed at the three.

"Well we better get going, we don't want Weiss to be waiting for-"

"There you are! I was wondering where you guys were" said Weiss, who just appeared behind the group.

"There's our little heiress!" said Yang as she went for a death hug on Weiss.

"Yang... Oxygen..." struggled Weiss. Yang reluctantly let go and gave her a sheepish smile while Weiss glared at her. She then turned to Blake and gave her soft hug. Blake surprisingly, hugged back Weiss.

"How are you Blake? and how's the White Fang doing?" asked Weiss with a smile.

"The White Fang has been good, we have a few bad apples in our organization. Saying that they want to 'Kill all Humans' or something" said Blake.

"Well I hope you deal with those rascals as soon as possible. If you ever need help, you know who to look for" smiled Weiss. Blake smiled a thankful smile at her, glad that they are good friends.

"Of course" she replied.

"Is that it, Is that all your gonna say? no squealing or excited jumping around or anything?" answered Yang.

"So what? we like to keep things simple" replied the heiress, and she then walked back inside the building.

"She's right you know" was what Blake said to her former partner.

"It's always business with you guys..." muttered Yang. They were about to join Weiss in the ballroom until a car pulled up and out stepped two figures. One with a long red dress and the other with a suit and tie.

"Well look at you two, all fancy and everything" said Ruby.

"Thanks!" they both said in unison.

"Now we just have to wait for Jauney!" said Nora.

"Nora... I don't think he's coming" answered Ren sadly.

"Why not, he's our friend too"

"Yes but..." he gestured to Pyrrha, who seemed uncomfortable by the conversation. But she also felt a bit sad and guilty, worried about what he's life must've been like now without her around.

"Oh... ok, Well let's get inside then. It's pretty chilly out here" shuddered Nora. They all complied and headed to the Ballroom entrance. Pyrrha's partner glanced over to Pyrrha and found that she has been quiet and a bit depressed. He knew about the relationship between Jaune and her, and how she always had a spot for him in her heart, and still does have a spot for him. He was glad that he is her boyfriend, but he totally understood the feeling of leaving someone you once cared and loved deeply. So he didn't put it against her for it, instead, he let her let it go. Saying that keeping it bottled up won't do anything and she needed someone to talk to her about it. So it was his job to cheer her up.

"Hey Pyrrha, are you ok?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine..." she said sadly.

"You don't look too fine... is something wrong?" he asked again.

"I'm fine, it's just... a month ago-"

"I know Pyrrha..."

"I f-feel very... guilty, that I left him" she said depressingly.

"Pyrrha... I won't pretend how you feel, I've left and lost people I cared about too. So I would know the feeling of sadness, rejection, sorrow, isolation... guilt" he said and Pyrrha had a small tear running down her face.

"But hey, we can't let them get to us. We just need to move on y'know" he said while wiping a tear from her cheek, he then went for a comforting hug and Pyrrha melted to his warmth. "Everything's gonna be ok, I understand how you loved him very much. And I'm sure you still do... But I won't hold it against you" he said. Pyrrha's tears were now falling freely onto his newly bought suit, but he didn't care. His first priority is Pyrrha and always will be.

The rest of the group was watching with sorrowful eyes and sadness, which was pretty common when they heard that Pyrrha and Jaune broke up about a month ago. They thought they were the golden couple, the couple who will do anything for each other. Even love each other till they get old. But some things don't turn out what they were supposed to be and eventually. Flicker and die. Ren gestured everyone to keep moving on and give them some time and space, they all agreed and went inside the ballroom while the two just hung back.

"C'mon, let's get inside. They're probably waiting for us right now" he said. Pyrrha nodded and followed him inside the ballroom...

**_Meanwhile at Jaune's house..._**

"Dammit! I haven't been practicing at all!" screamed Jaune, banging his hands on the keyboard.

_'You don't say genius, you've been drunk for 30 days straight and you barely get your ass up, this is why Pyrrha left'! _

"Shut up and don't say her name!" yelled an infuriated Jaune.

_'Look, she's gone, get over it. It won't heal if you keep touching it. Emotional wounds don't get healed by using Aura, they're only healed if you let it go' _

"Then how am I supposed to let it go?!"

_'Put your emotion into it, let your fingers do the work instead of your head. you'll find it to be much easier' _said his conscience. Jaune exhaled heavily and put his hands back on the keyboard, he did as he was told and let his emotions run free. Sadness, Sympathy, Anger... Guilt, was all put in into his fingers. He closed his eyes and let his body take control.

_Back at the Schnee estate ballroom..._

"May I offer this fine girl for a dance?" he asked. Pyrrha smiled and offered her hand.

"Why of course young man, I'm quite the dancer myself" she said in a formal tone. He smiled and gently took her hand to the centre of the ball room. People started gathering around the young couple, everyone watched at them with glee as they both twirled and spun with grace and ease.

* * *

_'You did it Jaune! I knew it would work, now try that again but with more emotion. Put EVERYTHING in it' _And Jaune just nodded.

* * *

_Bruno Mars - When I was your man._

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should've bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should've gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man. _

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should've bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should've gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts_

_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers_

_I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours_

_When he has the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

And finally silence... Jaune felt happy and giddy inside, with sense of accomplishment running through his veins. But a single tear ran down his cheek from the memories of them together, and how they had so much fun. But he simply didn't do enough to make her stay, he simply didn't do enough to satisfy her and simply didn't do enough to comfort her. But she will always have a place in his heart, as Pyrrha will always have a spot for him in her heart.

"I wish I did enough... I wish I was there with her, saying sorry for all the wrong I did... but nevermind that now, she's with someone a lot better now. Oh and Sun...

* * *

Pyrrha and her partner finished their dance and everyone was cheering and whistling at them, they're dance was flawless and really good. He looked at her and she looked at him. When they both noticed they were an inch from each other, they kissed. The kiss felt very passionate and heartwarming. It felt like love was the thing that bonded them together and kept them like that for eternity, nothing could ever break this now. They broke apart and looked at each others eyes.

"I love you Sun"

"I love you Pyrrha"

_...Take care of her for me_


	12. The Date part 1

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of Our Beloved Musician :D So i've been reading comments about the last chapter I did which was a filler chapter and... Let's just say it wasn't the most favoured chapter xD But I completely understood why. So in order to pay you back, this chapter is extra long for you guys. And I might upload the 2nd part for you all in two days or so instead of a whole week. So I hope this chapter would repay for my earlier sin of uploading that last chapter lol. **

**Anyways!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Saturday morning. Jaune's favourite morning and day, and also the day of the date. He felt nervous for tonight, simply because he has never been on a date before, despite all the flirting and cheesy lines he does to other women.

When Jaune arrived back to his dorm room he found a broken door and Ruby happily munching on chocolate chip cookies. He gave his teammates a 'What happened here' look.

"Don't ask, ju... Just don't ask..." replied Ren.

"She stole my cookies!" exclaimed Nora. Ruby hugged the carton full of cookies protectively and continued eating.

"Well... who's gonna fix the door?"

"I've already called someone who would replace the door for us, they should be coming in a few seco-" said Pyrrha, but was cut off by a man holding a white door with blue overalls and a cap with the company logo on it.

"Hey guys room maintenanc- What the hell happened here?!" replied the Maintenance man.

"Please... don't ask"

"It involves a girl in a red hood and a cookie stash" said Jaune.

"Yikes! Someone with a small figure couldn't have broken down a whole door" he said gesturing to Ruby. Ruby ignored him and finished half the cookies.

"It's a school full of Hunters and Huntresses, what do you expect?" said Pyrrha.

"Well you guys are goddamn scary" he said "I can replace the door for you immediately but the cost won't be pretty"

"How much will it cost?"

"75 lien"

"Wait! but you said that replaceable doors only cost 25 lien" said Ren, infuriated by the guy ripping him off.

"But this door is not replaceable, it's been shattered into a million pieces, not to mention that the hinges have also been destroyed"

"But you can still fix it right?" asked Jaune.

"Yeah of course"

"Ok that's all we need, I'll pay for everything..."

"You'll pay for half of it and I'll pay the other half" said someone standing behind Jaune. He looked back and saw Team WBY with amused expressions on their face. Weiss volunteered to help pay off half for Ruby's clumsiness.

"Oh, thanks Weiss"

"Anytime Jaune" she said smiling. The maintenance man got to work and collected all the pieces from the floor and threw them in a plastic bag. he removed the broken hinges and replaced them with new golden ones. He grabbed the new white door and positioned it properly to fit the frame, and once he was happy about the easy fit he then grabbed two screws and two nuts to connect the door and hinges together. And when he was done with that he opened and closed the door to test it out. The maintenance man approved of his handy work and turned to face Jaune.

"Alrighty I'm done" he said and Jaune nodded, so he handed half the money while Weiss gives the other half. Once he got everything in the bag he left without a word.

"C'mon Ruby, time to go to sleep" said Yang.

"But I don't wanna!" Whined Ruby.

"It's almost curfew, c'mon you can eat those cookies tomorrow"

"Ok sis, Thanks for the cookies Jaune!" said Ruby while walking to her room.

"Goodnight Jaune"

"See you tomorrow Jaune"

"Goodnight handsome" winked Yang, which made him turn a deep red.

RWBY returned to their dorms with a carton full of cookies. The obviously infuriated Nora didn't even get to have one cookie until Ruby decided to steal all of it, but what made it more infuriating was that they didn't thank her for giving the cookies to Ruby. Instead, they thanked the Musician. Well at least Ren can cook her up some pancakes with golden brown syrup.

"Time to take a nap, goodnight guys" replied Jaune.

"Night Jaune"

"Goodnight Jaune"

"Mmm~ Pancakes"

* * *

Jaune woke up at 6:30 which was way earlier than his usual Saturday sleeping in time. Confused as to why he woke up so early, he shrugged it off and collected his casual clothes then made his way to the bathroom.

After he took a shower with his mysterious lack of shampoo, he changed to his blue shirt, hood and pants.

He got out of the bathroom and made his way to his bed where he collected his wallet and scroll. He glanced around the room and found that his friends are still sleeping, so he sneakily made his way to the door but heard a cough from behind him. He turned around and found Pyrrha looking at him with innocent eyes and a smile.

"Good morning Jaune, may I ask where you are going?" she asked, Jaune smiled at her usual happy mood and told her the truth.

"I'm just gonna head down to Vale, but I won't be too long" he said.

"Oh? what are you gonna do at Vale?" she asked again with those innocent green eyes. Jaune sweat dropped and instead told a lie.

_'What she doesn't know can't hurt her right?' _he thought.

"I-Im just gonna look around and stuff, but I'll be back as soon as possible" he said, and so he left without giving Pyrrha a chance to speak. Pyrrha sighed and flopped back down on her bed.

_'He's hiding something' _she thought.

Jaune walked through the hallways in a hurried pace, trying to get out of there like an escaped convict.

'_I'm glad she didn't find out, or else I would've been screwed' _he thought. His main reason to go to Vale was to buy flowers for Natasha once he arrives at her door.

He walked down to the airship docks and waited for the next airship to arrive. He missed his flight because a certain Professor with spectacles, gray hair and green and black attire stopped in front of him and started a conversation. Just a casual morning talk which then turned into a conversation about musical instruments and teachers.

"-you know instruments are an amazing talent for everyone to learn, don't you think Mr Arc?"

"O-Of course sir..." Jaune said. He wasn't really paying any attention to the Headmaster. He just wanted to get on the airship which landed right NOW... But that proved difficult as Professor Ozpin kept rambling about something.

"-Instruments are a treasure, so it's in an artist's best interest to take care of them properly" said the professor.

"Yes sir..." he looked over Ozpin's shoulder and saw the students boarding in to go to Vale.

"-To be honest we're currently running low in staff, and we need new subjects for students to learn-"

"uh-huh..." everyone has now boarded the airship.

"-What subjects should students learn, health, art... MUSIC maybe?" emphasis on the word 'Music.'

"That's nice sir..." the doors on the airship has now closed.

"-Not maths, Mr Patillo left because of the lack of students-"

"Um... Professor" The airship has now started it's engines.

"-Maybe we need more materials-"

"S-sir" the airship has started flapping it's wings.

"-What about more coffee-"

"S-sir... the..."

"-Yes, Coffee will do-"

"...Airship" mumbled Jaune. The plane has now taken off and left to go to Vale.

"Oh sorry Mr Arc, what did you say?" The professor stopped his rambling and focused on Jaune.

"B-but... Airship" he said.

"Airship? I'm not sure what you mean Jaune" he said with a smirk on his face. Jaune had a look of disappointment and annoyance. Ozpin looked behind him and found an empty dock with no students.

"Mr Arc the airship hasn't arrived yet, I'm afraid you're a bit too early. Come back when the time is right" smiled Ozpin. Jaune looked dumbfounded and surprise at professor Ozpin, he never thought out of all people he would be the one to be so ignorant in his surroundings when the airship landed RIGHT BEHIND HIM.

"I'll just... wait another 20 minutes for the airship..." he said depressingly.

"Yes Mr Arc, the earlier the better... Am I right?" said the professor.

"Yeah sure..."

So Jaune waited for the next airship to arrive (much to his dismay). But before he could groan in annoyance and mutter how stupid the Headmaster is, someone had a big smile on their face and decided to approach the Blonde knight unsuspectedly. So she walked silently behind him, trying to make no noise despite her wearing black heels. After a few quiet steps she is basically right behind him, so she brought her index finger and poked him on the side which gave out a small yelp by Jaune.

"GAH! who was that?" he turned around and found a beautiful looking girl with flowing dark red hair going down her left shoulder, hazel eyes, wearing a plain white shirt with an orange leather jacket and blue skin tight Jeans, and also black heels. She's the same height as Jaune but without the heels she would be two inches shorter.

"Hi Jaune" said Chloe.

"Oh umm... H-Hi" stuttered Jaune, Chloe giggled at his shy demeanor.

"I-I'm not sure what you're name is?" he asked.

"My name's Chloe, I'm Natasha's partner" she said.

"Nice to meet you Chloe, I'm Jau-"

"I know, you're Jaune Arc, she keeps talking about you by the way" Chloe said with a wink, Jaune stood there awkwardly and blushing like crazy.

"So what brings you to the airship docks?" she asked curiously.

"Oh n-nothing really, just admiring the view" he said, but unfortunately for him he is a pretty bad liar.

"I don't believe you... You've got an airship ticket lazily hanging by your back pocket and a wallet with 50 lien in it"

"W-Well the ticket could've been here since yesterday, and how do you know about my money?" he asked curiously with narrowed eyes.

"I can see through obstacles that no ordinary eye can see, like looking through walls and looking from far away distances" she said. Jaune looked confused, is she a robot or a Faunus, but before he asked Chloe interrupted him.

"It's my Semblance" Surprisingly Jaune understood. "So what's your semblance?" she asked.

"Oh I'm not too sure, I think it was healing or something..."

"Jaune Everyone can heal with Aura, it's your Semblance I was talking about"

"Then I'm not really sure..." said a depressed Jaune.

"Well I hope you'll find out eventually, c'mon the Airship is almost here" she said gesturing to the flying plane approaching them.

Once the Airship landed they instantly boarded the plane and Chloe found a place where they could talk near the window, but what she didn't notice is Jaune staying away from the window and clutching his stomach like he's been stabbed. When she noticed he was in pain, she felt worried and so approached him to try comfort him.

"Jaune are you alright?" she asked worriedly, rubbing her hand up and down his spine.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine" he said stubbornly.

"You don't look fine, are you always sick when it comes to flying?"

"N-no, I just feel sick today" Chloe didn't look convinced at all.

"Don't lie Jaune"

"Then yeah... I always feel sick when it comes to flying" Jaune said. Chloe looked concerned and unexpectedly went into mother mode.

"Wait here I'll get you a bag, don't move anywhere do you understand me?" she said in a stern a motherly way.

"Y-yes..."

"Good, just try not to vomit all over the floor, the captain won't be pleased" chuckled Chloe. Jaune rolled his eyes and continued holding his stomach in pain.

Chloe came back 2 minutes after with two plastic bags and a towel. Jaune gave her the best thanks he could and immediately vomited into one of the bags. Chloe smiled at Jaune, wondering how a well said famous Musician had a messy reaction to flying. But sometimes things come from the people you least expect. She also wondered how the resident goofball of Beacon academy became a target for all girls everywhere, even Chloe has a slight crush for the Blonde knight but she's just trying to play it cool right now.

"Thanks Chloe"

"Anytime Jaune"

* * *

They arrived at Vale's airship docks 15 minutes later. Although they didn't want to go their separate ways, they decided to go one place and then go to the next after. Starting with Chloe wanting to go to the clothes and shoe shop which was not too far from the docks luckily. So they walked in a slow pace because they simply were curious of one another. Talking about usual family, life, hobbies and Ex's. Jaune was shocked when she said she had dated around four guys... in one year, overall she felt embarrassed for having to tell him. They finally arrived at the clothes and shoe shop, it was an ordinary corner store but Chloe insisted that they sell the best clothing there. The knight just didn't bother arguing and followed her inside.

"Hi welcome to _beauties are us_, may I help you with anything?" greeted the shop owner.

"Hi we're just here to check out the clothing, speaking of clothing do you have any brand new ones?" asked Chloe.

"Yep, what type of clothing are you looking for?"

"Dresses, ankle high boots, y'know that sort of stuff" said Chloe, the shop owner nodded and leaded them to an area where all the new brand new girls clothes were hung.

"And what about your boyfriend, does he need anything he would like to check out?" said the owner. Jaune and Chloe sputtered and turned to the owner with wide eyes, their faces turning hot and their cheeks started to glow a bright pink colour.

"What?! no no no, He's not, I mean- we're not- I'm not-" they both stammered, the clerk owner just realized what she said and covered her mouth.

"I-I'm so sorry i didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, it's just that we're not a couple or anything" replied Chloe.

"Ok, but I'm very sorry about you sir"

"Why are you sorry about me?" asked Jaune curiously.

"The friendzone can be very hard, but it's ok, It'll come and go as time passes" said the clerk and she left to go to the back of the store. The clerk left Chloe with a shocked and wide eyed blonde. Although those words from her felt comforting, it wasn't very comforting for Jaune. The redhead glanced at Jaune's wide eyed face and giggled hysterically at him, Jaune recovered from his shock and sent an annoyed glare at her.

"That wasn't funny" said the swordsman, but Chloe still giggled while holding her sides for support.

"I thought it was, imagine you in the friendzone, that would be hilarious" Chloe responded. Jaune let out an angry huff and crossed his arms like a little kid.

_'He's so adorable' _thought Chloe.

"I'm gonna go pay for these clothes and then we'll go" she said gesturing to a lavender coloured dress and light purple boot's.

"Nice choice of clothes, I like it" said Jaune.

"it's not for me, it's for Natasha" Chloe answered with a small smirk plastered on her face.

"O-Oh, what for?"

"For tonight silly! you're taking her out remember" she said with a huge smile while Jaune's face felt flustered and tried to hide it from her.

"Yeah I remember"

Chloe approached the counter and dropped 20 lien carelessly on the counter (Since the clerk was at the back of the store). She walked out with Jaune following closely behind her, and since Chloe finished with her shopping it was Jaune's turn to go shopping. So she followed him to a place called the _Beauty of nature._ It wasn't too far, just a few turns and they were right there.

"A flower shop?" she said confused.

"Y-Yeah, I'm gonna buy flowers... for Natasha"

"Aww Jaune you're such a romantic!" she squealed. Jaune rolled his eyes and walked into the shop. The shop wasn't all that big, but it had an amazing range of different flowers and accessories like flower pots, soil and seeds.

"Remember, she likes-"

"Yeah I know, purple flowers"

"No Jaune, she likes blue ones" exclaimed Chloe.

"Wha- no purple?"

"Nope"

"Hello you two, what can I get for you?" asked the clerk owner.

"Hi, can I get two blue flowers please" said Jaune.

"Certainly, that'll be 4 lien please" replied the owner, Jaune nodded and took out 4 lien from his wallet and handed it to the clerk.

"And how about you're young mistress here, would she like anything?" asked the shop owner. Jaune looked shocked that he would even call her his mistress, but Chloe was more shocked than him as her face was wide eyed and red faced with her mouth hung agape.

"Mi-Mistress?!" said a blushing redhead.

"Uhh she's not my... Mistress, just a friend" he said trying to play it cool. The shop owner realized what he said and face palmed.

"Oh I'm very sorry, my bad you two I didn't mean to say that" apologized the owner. Jaune waved it off saying it was nothing but Chloe looked annoyed with her cheeks feeling red. The owner handed him the two blue flowers and Jaune and Chloe left without a word. They finished their shopping for the day and walked back to the Airship, but the walk back was awkward and tense. The recent exclamations of them being a couple was what turned it awkward, especially the most recent one from the flower shop owner.

_'Mistress! who says that?' _thought Chloe angrily.

'_Why mistress? that just made things awkward' _thought Jaune.

When they were walking to the docks Jaune stopped unexpectedly and glanced at the name of the building he just stopped in front of. Chloe noticed the sudden lack of walking and turned to find Jaune looking up at the building's name.

"_The night time owl,_ Is this the location of the date?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah, I hope it's not too bad"

"What do you mean? she'll like it, I mean, look at this place! it's super fancy" Replied Chloe. Jaune smiled at her supportive comment.

"Well I guess it will do" he said, Chloe put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"She'll like it, trust me"

"I'll take your word for that"

* * *

They arrived at the Airship station in no time, having to walk around everywhere sure eliminated all their energy and made their feet sore. But luckily, the airship touched down as soon as they made it to the station. They hopped on and Chloe, learning from what happened before, grabbed a plastic bag and quickly gave it to Jaune. Jaune said his Thank you's to her before moving to a spot away from the window. Chloe stood by his side watching him vomit and making sure he doesn't spill any content's on his shirt or floor.

They finally arrived at Beacon academy in less than 15 minutes and exited the Airship doors, then they made their way to their respective dorm rooms. Chloe, being Natasha's best friend, decided to give him some tips for tonight. Jaune being the humble and respective person he is, decided to stay quiet and listen, because whenever he interrupts she always shushes him. So he thought it would be a good idea to note them all down, luckily they arrived at Team CMRN's dorm (Cameron) before Chloe could give him any more notes.

"Thanks for today Jaune, I had fun shopping and talking... Despite the exclaims made by the shop owners" replied Chloe grumpily. Jaune lightly chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Well I'll see you around" she said.

"See ya Chloe" and with that she opened the door and headed straight in. Once the door was closed he started walking to his dorm room, thinking about his date in his head and what he should do after their date. But he's got that all planned when he contacted the place on thursday.

When he opened his dorm door he found that none of his teammates were in here, so he quickly hid his two newly bought flowers under his bed so no one would see it. Pleased and tired from this morning, he jumped on his bed and took a lie down. '_Lucky they weren't here, imagine what they will say... or even what Pyrrha will do' _Jaune shuddered at the thought. Suddenly Jaune heard a beep from his scroll, he opened it up and found it was Natasha who messaged him.

_Hi! - Natasha' _was what it said. He instantly started typing on his scroll.

_Hey - Jaune _

_'How are you :) - Natasha._

_I'm good, what about you? - Jaune._

_I'm great! - Natasha. _Jaune formed a small smirk on his lips.

_Even when you're messaging me I can still tell your quite excited - Jaune. _

_Well... To be honest I am quite excited for tonight! :D - Natasha. _

_Hehehe I'm glad, I just hope it's good enough for you... - Jaune. _

_Hey C'mon, head up, remember when I said I wasn't picky, I actually meant it :) - Natasha. _

_You did? - Jaune. _

_Mmhmm! by the way Chloe told me you two went shopping together, and she also said you bought something for me :D - Natasha. _

_Well I can't tell you can I, it's a surprise :) - Jaune. _

_Aww :( - Natasha. _

_The surprise isn't really big, it's just something simple really... - Jaune. _

_I'm not picky, remember? - Natasha. _

_I guess so - Jaune. _Jaune heard the door open and he knew it was his teammates, so he sent a quick bye and closed his scroll. When Ren, Nora and Pyrrha walked in they found Jaune lying back on his bed while staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey guys, where did you go?" asked Jaune.

"We just had some sparring done, nothing really special" said the redhead.

"It was good, despite all the bruises Nora gave us" said Ren. Nora crossed her arms and scowled at Ren.

"Well that's what you guys get when you g on Nora Valkyrie!" replied Nora proudly. "Anyways I found our sparring session very fun"

"Nora, it's not fun if you're swinging your hammer downwards to the floor, you just destroyed half the arena" Ren said. Nora crossed her arms like a kid and sat on her bed.

"Hey Jaune, how was shopping?" asked Pyrrha. If Jaune could choke on saliva, he would be dead right now because out of all the questions he'd expect, it had to be the shopping one.

"I-It was good..." hesitated Jaune. Pyrrha had a look of suspicion etched upon her face and it was in her best interest to find out what it was.

"Oh, that's good! so what did you buy?" asked the shield maiden. Jaune sweat dropped profusely and tried his best not to show it.

"Umm... Something nice"

"Like?"

"Like- Food!" he exclaimed.

"Ooh Food! I want some!" yelled Nora.

"Oh did I say food? I mean I just strolled around Vale and... stuff " he said while giving them a sheepish smile.

"Aww, but I'm hungry" complained Nora. Ren shook his head and gestured Nora to follow him.

"C'mon Nora, let's go get some lunch" said Ren. Nora happily followed Ren and they both walked to the Cafeteria. Pyrrha stood back to watch over Jaune. Jaune however, feels uncomfortable with Pyrrha staying with him and decides to play it cool by slowly walking to the door. The spartan just narrows her deadly eyes at the knight and he suddenly flinches a bit.

"Hehe so Pyrrha... I-I'm gonna go get lunch, see you soon!" and with that, he quickly bolts out the door. Pyrrha shook her head disapprovingly and went to take a lie down.

Pyrrha approached her bed and suddenly just flopped down on it lazily. She told herself to never, EVER spar against a sugar high Nora again because that just causes body pains and broken arenas. As soon as she was about to succumb to her deep slumber, the sound of a scroll echoed throughout the whole room and woke Pyrrha up, surprising her. She then grabbed her scroll but she didn't receive any messages. Confused, Pyrrha then glanced around the room and found Jaune's scroll.

**BEEP!**

Was what the scroll said again. Pyrrha wanted to check out what it was but her sane part of her brain told her not to, that it was wrong to pry into other people's business. So she tried to will her self of the scroll but even will itself is not strong enough against curiosity and suspicion.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a quick peek" she said to herself. So she got out from her bed and grabbed Jaune's scroll. She then pressed the yellow diamond shaped button on the front and the scroll opened. Jaune received two messages by... Natasha? Pyrrha readied herself for the worst, she then viewed both those messages and her eyes went wide and her mouth became agape. Out of all the messages she didn't expect this...

_Hey Jaune Natasha here again, so I'm guessing you've already seen the dress I'm gonna wear tonight - Natasha. _

"Dress, what's the dress for?" she said to herself. She then viewed the second message by Natasha.

_I hope it's enough for your taste, Anyways I have to go too but I'll see you tonight for our Date. - Natasha. _

_'Date' _- Thought Pyrrha.

_'Date?' _

_'Date!' _she thought angrily.

"Date!"

"DATE!" yelled Pyrrha. A sinister Aura started to crowd the room.

"JAUNE ARC! WHEN I SEE YOU I'M GONNA KICK YOUR-"

* * *

Jaune shuddered randomly for no reason, and his brain told him something bad was coming. But he ignored it and continued eating lunch with his friends. Ren, Nora and Team RWBY were all sitting by their seats at the Cafeteria happily eating whatever they like to eat. Until Yang strangely lifted up her fist and smashed it on the table. Everyone looked at her confusingly, wondering why Yang did that for no reason. The brawler contained her emotions and even herself was confused at why she done that.

"Sorry guys, I don't know what came over me" said Yang.

"It's fine Yang, you're not the only one trying to control your emotions right now" replied Ruby.

"What do you mean Ruby?" asked Yang.

"I dunno, but for some reason I feel... Jealous and angry"

"Now that you say it, I do feel the same way you're feeling right now" answered Weiss.

"Hey yeah, me too" said Yang.

"For some reason, I do feel it too" replied Blake.

"Well what could it be?" asked Jaune, surprisingly.

Weiss stood up and slammed her fist on the table "NOTHING, WE'RE FINE JAUNE!" yelled Weiss. Jaune flinched at the sudden outburst and hid behind Nora.

"Oh I'm very sorry Jaune I don't know what came over me..." Weiss said sadly, and she slumped back to her seat. Jaune got up from his hiding spot and sat back down on his seat.

"N-Nah it's ok, I mean. You're a grumpy princess most of the times but you mean well" he said comfortingly. Weiss smiled affectionately at him, despite him calling her a grumpy princess.

"H-Hi Jaune" said someone behind Jaune, everyone turned to the source of the voice and found that it was Velvet who said her hello.

"Oh, hello Velvet, how are you today?" casually asked Jaune. Velvet blushed and hid her face behind a... Romance novel?

"I-I'm great today, How about you?" asked the Faunus.

"Meh, I'm good I guess, life's been pretty... Strange, these few days" he said which made her giggle a lot, so he gestured Velvet to sit next to him. She nodded happily and sat awfully close to him, but when she did she also placed her head on his shoulder and sighed dreamily. Team RWBY put two and two together and smiled at Velvet, happy that the bunny Faunus can get some of that... Jaune love.

"So Velvet, when did Jaune give it to you?" winked Yang. Velvet didn't fully understand the meaning of her sentence.

"You know, the 'Love'?" Velvet blushed but still didn't understand what she was saying.

"Don't you know 'the thing'?" she said, Velvet tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"You mean like, the male reproductive org-"

"NO! not that!" Yang exclaimed, she face palmed and sighed in defeat. Blake decided to take over.

"What she meant was, did he serenade you?" smiled Blake, Velvet understood and nodded excitedly.

"He was so AMAZING!" yelled an ecstatic Velvet which made Blake giggled lightly.

"Well, we're glad that he suddenly performed for you, otherwise you would've missed out on his surprising talent" she said.

"Well I'm also glad I experienced it, he's like... those guys in romance novels" said Velvet, Blake smiled a huge smile and understood what she meant.

"I know what you mean Velvet, and I have to agree with you" The two Faunus then looked at Jaune and stared at him dreamily. Team RWBY just decided to stay by the sidelines and watch the event unfold, but Jaune felt uncomfortable about the conversation and thought it was best to leave.

"A-Anyways guys we should go now, we'll see you soon Team RWBY and Velvet" said Jaune. He got up from his seat and walked away with Ren and Nora in tow. The girls said their goodbye's and waved at them, Team JNR waved back at them and continued walking.

As Team JNR walked through the corridors to their dorm room. Jaune felt a disturbing, scary and malicious aura the closer they got to their dorm, but he shrugged it off thinking it would go away soon. Ren and Nora couldn't feel a thing and they were just chatting away to things like plushie's and weapons... Well, mostly Nora did the talking while Ren answered all her questions. As soon as they turned the corner Jaune felt dizzy and his sight started to become blurry. He collapsed on the floor with a big thud but he wasn't unconscious. Ren and Nora heard the thud and looked behind them to see their leader has just suddenly collapsed onto the floor. Worried about Jaune, they rushed over to help him up to his feet. But the knight kept falling over whenever he tries to get back up, like his legs suddenly gave up on the energy he needs to stand.

"R-Ren, what's happening?" asked a weak Jaune.

"I don't know Jaune, but it doesn't look good" said Ren in a worried tone. Jaune started sweating and shaking from the dense and cold atmosphere, and surprisingly Ren and Nora didn't feel anything.

"A-Am I gonna die?" asked Jaune, Ren slapped him for such a stupid remark.

"No Jaune you're not gonna die, I'm not gonna let you die in Beacon's dormitory corridors" he said "Let's go, Nora help me help him up"

"Okay!" chirped Nora. So they both got him up by draping Jaune's arms over their shoulders. So they walked to their room in a slow yet manageable pace, but every step they took the illness of some kind got worse and worse for Jaune, and Ren and Nora were mildly scared for him. They turned a corner and found their room door just up ahead, but a couple of steps later Jaune screamed in fear as he wormed his way out of their grip and hid behind the corner. The Musician panted heavily and his whole body consisted of sweat and mild shaking, like trauma just hit him hard.

"W-What's h-happening Ren" he stuttered. Now the magenta eyed fighter felt scared and terrified.

"Look after Jaune Nora, I'll get Pyrrha" and with that he bolted off to his room. He arrived at the door and made no hesitation to open it as soon as possible, but when he found Pyrrha with black aura surrounding her and tightly gripping Jaune's scroll, he put two and two together and came to a conclusion. Pyrrha gazed over to Ren and looked at him with anger and Jealousy in her eyes. She stood up from her bed and casually walked to Ren while still gripping the scroll, as a matter of fact the scroll was at the brink of tearing apart. She stood in front of him and glanced at his eyes which made Ren close his eyes in fear of what would happen next.

"Where's Jaune? I need to... talk to him about something" asked Pyrrha politely, but her menacing tone could still be heard through her voice. He then opened his eyes and still saw the same angry green eyes the Amazonian was giving him.

_'I gotta get him away from her, also remind myself to change dorm rooms' _ Thought Ren.

"U-Uhh I'm not s-so s-sure myself_..." _Stammered Ren, his eyes darting around trying to avoid the death glare by her. Pyrrha was not convinced, if she couldn't read body language then she would've believed him but unfortunately Ren wasn't going anywhere through lying.

"I'm gonna ask again... Where. Is. He?!" said Pyrrha sternly.

"I-I don't k-know Pyrrha..." He was now starting to feel the effects of Jaune's illness.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk wrong answer" Pyrrha then lifted her fist up above the air to send a devastating punch to Ren's face, luckily Ren put his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Wait wait wait! I c-could find him for you!" answered Ren. Pyrrha now plastered a slasher smile across her face and the dark black aura started to subside.

"That would be good Ren, you have 3 hours to find him" she said sternly. Ren didn't say a word and instead, bolted out the door as fast as Ruby's semblance.

He ran around the corner and found Nora TRYING to take care of Jaune, she decided it would be best if she put a sloth plushie on top of his head and one inside his shirt.

"There you go, my sloth plushie's will help you get better" smiled Nora "Oh hey Ren, what's up!"

"Guys, we gotta get outta here!" panted Ren, sweat started to drip down his face. Since the aura that Pyrrha provided subsided Jaune felt much more better.

"Can you stand Jaune?" asked Ren. Jaune got to his feet but still felt like jello, but he can manage.

"Yeah I'll manage, what happened Ren?" asked Jaune.

"B-Bad things... Very bad things"

"Huh? you mean Pyrrha?" asked Jaune, the green clad boy rolled his eyes and nodded.

"C'mon we gotta get out of here and move rooms" he said "We'll go to professor Ozpin for room changes" Ren ran to the direction of the dorm room entrance.

"W-Wait! tell me what happened"

"I'll tell you when we get there"

* * *

Professor Ozpin was enjoying the day off, as he had no paperwork set for him for the day. He leaned back on his chair and looked out the window with a cup of Vale's finest coffee while enjoying the beautiful blue skies with birds happily flying everywhere and a sweet tune being played in the background. This tune is professor Ozpin's most favoured piece of music and he would go through Hell just to get it back if taken from him. Surprisingly he is that dedicated to music, and he would die happy knowing that students would at least learn how to play an instrument whether it would be Cello, Saxophone... Or the Triangle. The Headmaster chuckled at the triangle, wondering why it was even an instrument.

This was why professor Ozpin was interested at Jaune, because he must be the only student at Beacon who can sing and play the instrument very well. When he first heard his talent via scroll he was smiling and amazingly pleased to see a student finally using a guitar and a true singing voice. No, pleased would be an understatement... He was fangirling in the inside but luckily he didn't show it as he kept his composure.

As he was enjoying the beautiful view of the school grounds and bright sky, he reminisced about his life. How it has changed and how time went very quickly through out the years, even wondering if there's even a time machine that could send him back to his glorious and free past. Sadly that wasn't possible and he just had to be ready for the future, even when it's the day he passes away. He looked up at the beautiful sky and smiled. His life has been a blast, literally and figuratively. Despite all the uncountable mistakes he's done in the past but he doesn't regret a single one as he has learnt from all of them.

He leaned his head back on the chair and closed his eyes, the warm sunshine and the sound of birds made it easier for him to sleep in peace, but a knock from the door woke him up. Grumbling and sighing in annoyance, he turned his chair around and put his hands on his desk, waiting for the person to come in.

"Come in" said professor Ozpin. Three figures walked in and found that it was Jaune, Ren and Nora. This surprised the Headmaster a bit as they only visit him when they are being called.

"H-Hey professor Ozpin, we would like to- Oh wow, what song is that?" said Jaune, interested at the Piano/Cello tune playing in the background. Ozpin smiled a huge smile and answered for him.

"This tune being played right now is called Story of my life by the PianoGuys, why do you ask Mr Arc?"

"It's just really good!" said Jaune, Ozpin chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it Mr Arc this is my most treasured music piece, maybe you could try play it some time" said Ozpin.

"Well I guess I could play it, but I'm gonna need time to make practice for it"

"Of course, practice makes perfect, Am I right Mr Arc?"

"Yes sir, anyways we came to ask for a request..." said Jaune, Ozpin lifted his eyebrow confusingly but gestured Jaune to go on.

"Ok, may I ask what your request is?"

"We request for room changes please" Chimed Ren.

"Room changes? May I ask why?"

"Well... There's something wrong with Pyrrha, and I feel it could be very dangerous as I have seen and felt the effects"

"What?! Pyrrha being dangerous? That's crazy!" butted in Jaune. Ren turned to him with a deadpan expression.

"Jaune, Have you ever wondered why you suddenly got the illness?"

"Uhh... I didn't really wonder why I guess, I thought I caught something bad from eating my lunch" said Jaune.

"That wasn't just an ordinary sickness Jaune, That looked like a life-and-death illness to me" retorted Ren. Jaune opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't think of anything to say back to him.

"I felt the same effects as you did by the way, she cornered me into a wall... With those eyes of anger..." he said "This is why we must change rooms Professor, as their is something wrong with our redheaded teammate, I'm guessing time would probably be the best cure for her"

Ozpin thought about it for a moment and then nodded approvingly.

"Very well, you may take room 48D on the third floor as that is a spare room, but how will you grab your belongings when your teammate is in there?" asked the professor, Ren did the same thing as Jaune and opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't of think of anything to say right now which made Ozpin chuckle a bit.

"I'll bring Ms Nikos in and hopefully, give you enough time to pack your stuff and leave" Ren thanked the Professor and the trio made their way out of the office. The Headmaster took his scroll and messaged Pyrrha to see her immediately.

* * *

Pyrrha is still currently waiting for the blonde knight to show up. Her patience started to run thin and her anger still boiled hotter than the sun, until a beep from a scroll startled her. She gazed down at Jaune's scroll and found no new messages available, so she grabbed her scroll and surprisingly, found a message from professor Ozpin himself.

_I wish to speak with you Ms Nikos - Professor Ozpin. _

Pyrrha looked confused but did as she was told, she headed on out and walked to Professor Ozpin's office. She would have to delay Jaune's punishment... For now, and wait for a better time to do it.

* * *

The sane teammates of Team JNPR made their way to their dorm room to pack everything and move. Still obviously Cautious about Pyrrha's whereabouts as she could be anywhere right now. While they were walking to their room, Ren was still thinking about the frightening event that transpired in their room. Jaune was worried about Pyrrha's health and Nora being Nora... Decided to just talk to her sloth pulshie's. The trio finally arrived at the door, but were too scared to open it up. Fearing for what evil presence is lurking behind that door.

"C'mon guys, we have to get in there..." said Jaune.

"Ok... You go first" said Nora.

"What? why me first?"

"Because you're our leader, duh!"

"Why won't Ren go first?"

"I'd rather not, besides I think it's you're turn to experience what I felt"

"I already experienced what you felt... Only 10 times worse"

"Oh true that... Nora why don't you go in?"

"Wha- REN! why would you put your best friend in danger?!" said a shocked Nora. But Ren just shrugged.

"Because you're probably the second strongest, if not the first, of our team. And besides, I'm sure Pyrrha is sane enough to not attack a fellow female teammate anyway" replied Jaune, Nora thought about it for a moment and sighed in defeat.

"Fine I'll do it... but If I die I'm gonna haunt you guys in your sleep, got it!"

"Got it!" said Ren.

"I got it, although I wouldn't want a ghost Nora... Normal Nora scares me enough" shuddered Jaune.

The pink clad girl took a deep breath and turned the door knob slowly, she then swung it open rapidly with fists and kicks blazing into the room... And also one explosion. The two boys rushed inside and found a broken chair and several ripped bed sheets with a burnt bed sheet on Jaune's bed. The hyperactive girl smiled like the devil as if nothing happened. Jaune and Ren shrugged and they made a quick beeline for their clothes, equipment, bathroom stuff, books, and stuffed all of them in luggages. Nora did the same thing but she was faster than them and finished everything in under two minutes. Once they were done they quickly headed out the door.

"W-Wait guys, I need to get something quickly!" he said, Jaune almost forgot something important so he put his bags down and quickly collected the two blue flowers and his guitar from under his bed.

"Alright I'm all good, let's go!"

"Ok cool, Nora what about you?" asked Ren.

"All good Renny! you guys sure about this? I mean, we could help her or something... Instead of just abandoning her"

"We're not abandoning her, we're still a team but we're in separate rooms"

"But Ren... What's the point of being in a team if we're all separated..." said Nora sadly. Jaune and Ren took that to heart and instantly felt guilty, but they had to do it for the sake of their safety. Pyrrha wouldn't just give them a scolding session, she would destroy them, inside and out, figuratively and literally and no man should experience that.

"Look Nora this is only temporary, once she's finally over it we'll come back..." said Ren. Nora still looked sad but she had a bright idea.

"Why don't you guys just stay at your new room, I'll stay here with Pyrrha so she wouldn't be alone" smiled Nora, Jaune and Ren looked dumbfounded and shocked to hear Nora say that.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Of course, besides, she's hunting you guys not me" giggled the pink clad woman.

"Don't remind me..." They said in unison. Nora hugged the two boys and picked up her own stuff and walked back into the room.

"You got quite the friend there Ren, I wonder how you came across that one" said Jaune which made Ren smile proudly.

"She can be quite a handful sometimes but when she is serious she does what she thinks is best, to be honest, without her I don't know what I would be today" replied Ren, Jaune smiled at his friend and they both continued walking to their new room on the third floor.

As they were walking Ren suddenly had a thought that popped up in his head, he was curious as to why Pyrrha was acting like that in the first place. Earlier on he saw Pyrrha grip Jaune's scroll, maybe she looked at something she simply didn't like. Either way, it was really bugging him and had the urge to ask Jaune about it.

"Jaune could I tell you something?"

"Yeah, shoot"

"When I walked in she was holding your scroll Jaune, Do you have anything in there that may have offended Pyrrha?" asked Ren.

"Well I have nothing rude or inappropriate on my scroll, so I'm not sure why she would be acting like that..."

"What was the last program you went to before you left your scroll at the dorm room?"

"Well I went through my messages..."

"Were you talking to anyone she didn't like?"

"I dunno, I was talking to Natasha about our da... Oh God! What did I do?!" panicked Jaune, he was moving around a lot and Ren had to hold him down.

"Calm down Jaune, Anything you said that she didn't like?" he asked.

"W-Well, maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"I'll tell you when we get to our new room" he said. They finally arrived at their room and they made no hesitation to open it up. The room was just the same room they had, but simply much cleaner and more quiet and empty. Now the two boys are starting to feel the effects of loneliness and emptiness, but no use sobbing over it as their leave would only be temporary.

"I'll take the right half of the room, you take the left" responded Jaune, Ren simply nodded and placed his belongings carefully while Jaune just carelessly threw them onto the bed. An hour past by and the two boys have finished redecorating the area, so they thought a well deserved lie down would suffice. While they were lying down on their respective beds, Ren thought it would be best if he brought up the mention of the earlier conversation.

"So Jaune, care to tell me why Pyrrha had your scroll?" Jaune sighed depressingly and placed his hands behind his head. Hoping that he would drop the conversation.

"W-Well... She may have seen something that would make her mad, given her current state"

"And that is?"

"I have a date with that Natasha girl..." Ren's eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

"Wait? What?!"

"Yup, I have a date... Tonight"

"Why haven't you told me sooner?"

"I didn't think you would be interested"

"Jaune I'm your friend, you're supposed to tell me, even when Pyrrha is trying to kill us... Well mostly you, I should still have the right to know. If you told me sooner I would've though of something and we wouldn't be in this mess and Pyrrha wouldn't have to get all deathly crazy on us"

"Oh... maybe I should also give you all the juicy details of my current relationships" smirked Jaune which made Ren roll his eyes.

"Don't push it Jaune... You'll probably only give me the bad news as nothing really works out for you anyway" retorted Ren who had a huge smile on his face. Jaune sat up from his bed and threw a pillow at the gun wielder which only made Ren laugh.

"Besides, you kind of dragged me to this little fiasco" said Ren.

"I guess so... Hey Ren, could I ask you a quick favour"

"Yeah sure go ahead"

"If I do have my date tonight, could you watch over me so no one would interrupt"

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, I don't feel entirely safe when Pyrrha is mad at me" said Jaune "So could you watch over us for the time being until the date is over"

"...No"

"Aww c'mon Ren!"

"No I won't put my own life in danger just so you can have an uninterrupted date"

"Come on! when was the last time I actually asked for a favour?" pleaded Jaune.

"Lots of times... I suddenly lost count of it all"

"What can I do to convince you to say yes?"

"..."

"..."

"Teach me how to become a musician like you"

"Like wha-?"

"Teach me how to become like you"

"Okay done! but you'll promise to watch out for me?"

"Yes I will I promise"

"Thanks Ren, by the way what time is it?"

"It's 5 o'clock, what time should you be seeing her?"

"At 6"

"Well I guess you better get ready then, don't want to leave a bad impression on your first date. And don't worry, you're date will go smoothly" smiled Ren.

* * *

"Sisters! Tonight we hunt down the man named Jaune Arc, as he has betrayed us and went for a woman we have no known connection to. She doesn't know the importance of marked territory as we have already marked Jaune as ours" said Pyrrha.

"We'll destroy their date and leave a bad impression on them!" chanted Pyrrha. "After we hunt down the boy, we will hunt down the girl too and leave nothing but sorrow and awkwardness!"

"He's betrayed us!"

"She's taken our territory!"

"We'll destroy their beautiful date" Pyrrha laughed maniacally and smiled her scariest smile yet.

"At last my sisters, we'll take what is rightfully ours! We are tired of waiting and therefore must take matters into our own hands. If Jaune can go on a date with someone he doesn't know then we can do the same thing!" Laughed Pyrrha devilishly, and then the sound of Guns cocking and Blade sharpening echoed throughout the room... With Nora tied to a chair.


	13. Date - Part 2

**Sup guys! sorry for the huge delay with this chapter so please forgive me :) Also there are a few problems in this chapter, so don't mind them as I'm finding a way to fix it. Do I have anything else to say? Probably not, so anyways...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_6:00pm Saturday._

"Ok Ren, How do I look?"

"You look great Jaune, loving the gentleman attire!" said Ren. For the date Jaune is wearing a suit with a black tie and sleek black shoes. "It even fits your frame perfectly, she'll definitely love it"

"Sweet! we should probably get going, it's 6 o'clock right now" said Jaune. Ren nodded and they both left their room and headed straight for Team CMRN's dorm. As they were walking they noticed something oddly strange and peculiar, they stopped suddenly and looked at each dorm number.

"47D... 46D... 45D... 44D... 43D...42D? Jaune what is Team CMRN's room number?" asked a slightly confused Ren. Jaune tilted and scratched his head in confusion.

"It's room 42D on the... Third floor. Wait? What?!" said a confused blonde.

"We're basically neighbours with them..."

"I guess so... Very strange indeed"

_Meanwhile in Ozpin's office..._

Professor Ozpin was currently looking through surveillance cameras, but one certain screen of a surveillance camera caught his eye. The screen viewed a very confused Jaune and Ren, who both scratched their heads in utter confusion. Behind the screen Ozpin smirked and took a sip of his night time coffee.

"Remember Jaune... You can't hide anything in Beacon" said the Headmaster as he leaned back on his chair and looked at the screen with interest as if it was a late night sports game.

_Back to our two favourite boys..._

"Well there's no point just standing here, I guess I'll knock" said Jaune.

"You go ahead I'll message Nora, see if she can be of any help" said Ren, Jaune nodded in agreement and Ren started to text his best friend, while walking to his former dorm room. As Ren turned the corner Jaune was breathing deeply and rapidly. His heart started to pump blood faster than ever before and his body was starting to produce lots of sweat. Overall, Jaune was nervous, simply because he never went on a date before. But no point sulking in it now, he's gotta give a special girl the best night she's ever had!... Wait?, that came out wrong... He was a foot away from the door. His hand started to glide by the door's surface, obviously hesitant to knock, And small specks of water could be seen by the front of his forehead.

**TAP TAP TAP! **

He finally knocked on the door and was waiting for his date to open it. But as soon as he knocked, small whispers and words could be heard from the other side of the door. But unfortunately, they weren't audible enough for him to hear it. The door knob started to rattle and with one final twist the door opened up and came out a very VERY beautiful looking lady with light purple two inch high heels, a wonderful looking lavender dress with no shoulder straps. And a pair of amazing purple eyes to match the whole attire.

"Hello there handsome!" winked Natasha. Jaune's eyes widened at the beautiful sight in front of him. He wants to talk but his eyes and brain said otherwise.

"You look great Jaune, I like the gentleman attire you have" she said again. Jaune still has a look of surprise.

"Uh... Jaune?" she waved a hand in front of his face but the swordsman still wouldn't budge. Behind Natasha there were three other girls watching the scene unfold, but they groaned in disappointment when Jaune just didn't say anything. The blonde and the blue haired girls just slouched over in a very bored way, while the redhead just facepalmed in embarrassment. So in order to save herself and Natasha from the pursuit of awkwardness she walked up to him and... Slapped him straight across the face! It hurt but it was enough to snap him out of his surprised trance.

"Oh- uh what?..." said Jaune.

"Chloe! you didn't have to do that!" replied Natasha.

"Well someone had to do it" she said nonchalantly "besides we should introduce him to our two other teammates"

"Alright I guess, Jaune meet my other teammates Emily Miles-" she said gesturing to the blue haired girl "-And Sunny Rayn" she said again gesturing to the blonde. And yet again they were beautiful just like Chloe and Natasha. But Jaune's eyes gazed over to Emily and found out that she was a Faunus, a tiger Faunus in fact with a long tail.

"Oh, so you're a Faunus?" he said to Emily. Emily's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Yes I am, is there a problem" she said sternly, Jaune gulped nervously from the amount of venom coming from her voice.

"N-No I have no problem with that, I think Faunus are really cool!" replied Jaune confidently. Emily smiled and twirled strands of her hair in embarrassment, feeling the blush coming in.

"T-Thanks Jaune"

"I actually got a friend who is a cat Faunus, and she seems pretty cool! maybe you two should meet sometime"

"That would be great" said Emily.

"Alright ladykiller no more flirting with my teammates, You two have a date to go to so shoo! shoo!" responded Chloe and the couple left instantly "Have a great night, Oh and keep it PG-13 you two!"

"No promises!" yelled Natasha and Jaune turned red immediately.

_10 minutes earlier..._

After Pyrrha finished her speech, Team RWBY and Velvet nominated the Red haired woman to take charge of the whole 'capture-Jaune+Natasha' operation. Since she was leader, it was best if she turned this into a serious operation, unsurprisingly every girl agreed (except for Nora, who was struggling with the ropes) So she planned out a stealth and capture operation which would take Jaune and Natasha by surprise.

"Alright girls, I think it's time to carry out our phase 2 of attack. Once we follow them to their destination I want Ruby to be perched up on a roof across the restaurant, knowing Jaune he would definitely take a girl to a restaurant somewhere. Since you're the best sniper out of any of us you'll be the one knocking them out with tranquilizers. Blake you're the stealthiest out of any of us so I want you to turn off all lights around the vicinity, no one sees anything besides you. Weiss, Yang, Velvet and I will be carrying out the tranquilized couple out of the restaurant. Any questions?"

"Umm yeah I got one... How are we supposed to find them in the dark? I mean we're not Faunus" said Yang. Pyrrha never thought that far ahead but luckily Weiss covered for her.

"Don't worry Yang, I made night vision dust for us to use" replied Weiss.

"Oh cool, Then I guess we're set" said Yang. Pyrrha nodded in agreement and gestured everyone to follow her.

"Ok girls, once we're out of the dorm building I want everyone hidden in different places around Vale's airship docks and wait for the odd couple to come out. All clear?" said Pyrrha.

"Yes Captain!" they cheered. Pyrrha smiled a devilish smile.

'_This is going to be perfect! Nothing will stop us now!' _Thought Pyrrha. Little did they know that an angry and frustrated Nora is a very VERY bad Nora... Especially when one is set loose...

* * *

Ren was just walking to his previous dorm room to get Nora but he heard whispers and comments which sounded like they were from his friends. He hid behind a corner and then peeked out that corner to find Team RWBY, Pyrrha and Velvet walking out of the dormitory building. The muffled words were no match for Ren's trained and sensitive hearing and therefore he could make up a few sentences along the way.

"-dorm building I want everyone hidden in different places around Vale's airship docks and wait for the odd couple to come out. All clear-" said Pyrrha.

"Yes Captain" he heard the other girls cheer.

"Alright, phase 1 of attack is starting soon-" he heard Pyrrha say again. Ren instantly knew what was going to happen and he needed Nora to help him out. But throughout all the messages he sent he has not gotten one message back from Nora, which was odd since Nora always gets the chance to speak to him. Worried about his bestfriend, he rushed to Team JNPR's room to collect her.

Once he arrived he made no hesitation to open it and what he found surprised him the most. Nora was tied to a chair in the most secure way possible. Her hands are bound to the arm rests and her feet are bound to the legs of the chair. Her waist is connected to the backrest of the chair and her mouth is covered with duct tape. He cut the ropes and pulled out the duct tape from her mouth, then instantly Nora started to speak.

"I'm gonna kill them when I see them!" she yelled. Ren put his hands on her shoulders and massaged them comfortably, trusting that Ren was there to calm her down.

"Nora calm down, you'll see them soon enough because I need your help on something" he said which confused Nora.

"What do you need help with Ren?" she asked.

"A protection mission"

"Did Professor Ozpin sign us to a mission!" she said, her eyes glimmered with hope.

"No Nora, it's from Jaune. He want's us to watch out for him in his date" Nora looked crestfallen but understood anyway.

"You get to break some legs..." he said Jokingly but Nora took that seriously and a burning fire ignited inside her, the fire of revenge will be sweet.

"Done!" and with that she sped off.

"W-Wait Nora I was joking, do not break anyone's legs!" he screamed while chasing her.

_10 minutes later..._

Natasha and Jaune were just casually walking to the Airship dock when suddenly they both heard screaming and yelling from behind them. They looked back and they saw Nora being chased by Ren, yet Nora was running blindly into Jaune and Natasha. But the most dangerous thing about that was a fast and hardheaded Nora could put a boarbatusk in a coma. So Jaune being the savior and all, stepped in front of Natasha to protect her from the oncoming attack.

**SLAM!**

And then the knight took the full brunt of the attack. Hitting forehead to forehead with Nora with the same force as a frying pan. They both fell on the floor, groaning loudly in pain... Well, mostly Jaune.

"Jaune! are you alright?" said Natasha in a worried tone. Jaune sat up while clutching his head's immense throbbing. "But thank you for that" she said assuringly. Her eyes glazed over to the pink clad girl and glared at her intensely.

"And you, watch where you're going next time! it isn't very nice-"

"No it's fine Natasha, she's a bit clumsy that's all. By the way Nora meet Natasha, Natasha meet Nora" he said gesturing to the strawberry blonde woman. Natasha's lavender eyes widened in surprise, finally knowing that they are both teammates.

"O-Oh, she's your teammate?" asked the brunette. Jaune finally stood up from the floor and nodded at her. Ren finally arrived huffing and puffing like he has just ran a marathon race. With one final gulp of air, he straightened his posture and glanced at the three people in front of him.

"H-Hi guys, I'm assuming something happened here?" he asked.

"Yeah Nora bumped into Jaune, Kind of a coincidence don't you think?" Natasha said. Jaune waved it off as if it was not a big deal.

"It wasn't a big deal, besides we should probably get going now, the airship has arrived" said Jaune, pointing to the big flying plane behind them. Natasha, Ren and Nora nodded in understanding and followed Jaune to the airship.

"What about you're friends? Are they coming too or were they just there to meet up with you?" she asked. Ren and Nora looked confused but shrugged it off soon after.

"Ren and Nora are both coming, but they won't be... interrupting our date"

"Oh, that's good I guess! So they have their own date to look forward to?" she asked. Nora blushed profusely while Ren somehow choked and coughed from his own saliva, luckily Jaune covered for them.

"N-No they're just friends, they're gonna hang around Vale for a while I guess..." he lied, he just didn't want her to know that Ren was Jaune's personal bodyguard for the night. Fortunately she didn't see through his lie and nodded in understanding. They entered the Airship and found a place away from the window (For Jaune's sake, despite the girls complaining).

15 minutes later, the Airship touched down gently and started to open the doors. When they walked out they were instantly spotted by 6 hidden figures.

* * *

Team RWBY + Pyrrha and Velvet left earlier and took a different Airship to Vale. Once they touched down they found hiding spots immediately, using these hiding spots as hidden view points to the docks. Weiss and Yang hid behind a thick pillar which covered all of their figure. Ruby hid inside a garbage bin, but the bin had a hole you could look through. Blake and Velvet occupied a roof which was just across from the docks and Pyrrha... Well Pyrrha wasn't really hiding, more like in disguise. She magically grabbed a trench coat, aviator glasses and a fedora then started putting them on. Once she was done changing, she occupied a seat at the docks, waiting for the Blonde knight and her date to come. Overall, the other women were confused, feeling that she could ruin this whole operation. Ruby nudged the bin silently to Pyrrha's side until they were about a foot away from each other.

"Pyrrha what are you doing? You're supposed to be hiding!?" harshly whispered Ruby through the bin.

"I am hiding, just in disguise" Pyrrha whispered back.

"I don't think that'll work, he's not that stupid"

"You'd be surprised" said Pyrrha which made Ruby giggle silently.

After 20 minutes of hiding and Ruby's continuous trash complaints they finally found the Airship they were looking for. And unsurprisingly Jaune and her date came out of the airship looking all fancy and regal looking, but what surprised them the most what that Ren and Nora pulled up behind Jaune and Natasha. Pyrrha somehow grabbed a newspaper and pretended to read it, covering her face in the process while all the other girls set their sights on the four other huntsmen.

"Captain Nikos, do you copy? over" replied Yang through the walkie talkie. Pyrrha fished out her walkie talkie and instantly replied back.

"I copy Lieutenant Xiao Long, do you have sights on the target? over"

"Negative Captain I can't see through the crowd of people, Lieutenant Belladonna and Lieutenant Scarlatina, do you have sights of them from the rooftops? over" Blake took out her walkie talkie and replied back.

"Negative Lieutenant, I have no sights on the- Wait! I think I see..." she squinted her eyes and looked closely, but it was rather difficult from the amount of people walking around, but after a few seconds she spotted them and quickly responded.

"Positive! I have spotted them, they are heading down the road to their restaurant, and why is Nora and Ren with them?" asked a confused Blake, she glanced to Velvet but she was more confused than her.

"I'm not sure Lieutenant Belladonna, Captain Nikos what should we do?" replied Yang.

"We stick to the plan, if Nora and Ren get in our way I want you to knock them out if you have the chance, everyone got it?" asked the Captain.

"Got it!" they all said in unison.

"Good, now I want Lieutenant Scarlatina and Belladonna on the rooftops, I want you guys to keep on eye on them four and immediately keep us updated at all times. Lieutenant Rose, Xiao long, Private Schnee and I will follow them on foot, maybe eavesdrop on them if necessary. Everyone agree?" she finished on the walkie talkie. Everyone agreed except for a certain Heiress.

"Wait! Why am I a Private, I deserve to be a Lieutenant or something! Maybe second-in-command!" complained Weiss, Pyrrha furrowed her eye brows annoyingly and responded to Weiss.

"I'm sorry Private Schnee but this is no time to be meddling in irrelevant affairs, I suggest we should be following them now. Belladonna and Scarlatina follow them immediately and make sure they do not get away, understood?" replied Pyrrha, they both said 'Yes Captain' through their walkie talkie's and left instantly, jumping from rooftop to rooftop till they found their target.

"The rest of us follow me and we'll follow our target" said Pyrrha. Weiss and Yang emerged out of the pillar and followed Pyrrha, while Ruby had some trouble getting out of the trash bin and eventually fell over with rubbish covering half her body. But with the help of her teammates she got out and rushed over to stick with their Red haired Captain.

Pyrrha went through dark alleyways and corners to avoid being seen by Ren, Nora, Jaune and Natasha. They were still behind the four huntsmen and became as quiet as possible to avoid any suspicion, in fact they were so quiet and stealthy that it would probably rival that of Blake's. Until a certain 15 year old girl accidentally kicked a tin can which made a clanking sound every centimetre it took. Pyrrha, Yang and Weiss grabbed Ruby Rose and they all rushed around the corner. The four Huntsmen looked behind them and found no one except a rolling tin can.

"What was that?" asked Jaune. Natasha shrugged dumbly.

"I don't know, c'mon let's just continue walking" she said.

"Ooh look Ren! an Ice-cream shop!" Nora replied happily, bouncing up and down from excitement. "Can we go Ren, please please pleaaeeeese!" pleaded Nora, Ren rolled his eyes and nodded. Nora bounced excitedly and immediately rushed over across the street, she opened the door rapidly and made an outrageous request to the shop owner.

"Give me 50 cups of ice cream of different flavours my good man!" she said. The owner was taken back and hesitantly said 'sorry' to Nora, that she could not sell that many to a customer at any one time.

"I SAID 50 CUPS OF DIFFERENT FLAVOURS!" she yelled at his face.

"I-I'm s-sorry ma'am, but I c-can't lend you a-all that" he said, voice shaking with fear and shock. She held his collar and and pulled him to her face, her eyes blazing alight which put the owner in a panic like state.

_Meanwhile across the street..._

"I probably have to go now, don't want Nora giving the man a concussion" said Ren, Jaune etched a concerned look on his face.

"I'll come back don't worry Jaune..." and with that he raced across the street to calm down the sloth loving maniac.

"What did he mean by 'I'll come back'?" asked the lavender dressed woman. Jaune smiled sheepishly and told her to not worry about it. Natasha looked concerned but trusted him anyways.

"Let's keep on walking" she said.

_Back to our Yandere stalkers..._

"Ruby, stop making such a sound!" harshly whispered Weiss.

"I'm sorry guys, I'll be quiet next time..."

"Shh! both of you!" replied Pyrrha, she peeked around the corner and saw Jaune and Natasha walking away from them, but she couldn't see Ren and Nora which gave her a suspicion something bad was going to happen but she stubbornly shrugged it off and focused on the target.

"Captain, if you want to know, Ren and Nora are at the ice cream shop just across the street. If you stick to the shadows you may get past their line of sight" said Blake through the walkie talkie.

"Understood Lieutenant, let's go girls, Jaune and Natasha are the one's left alone. Follow my lead, we don't want to arouse suspicion" replied Pyrrha and they simply stuck to the shadows, avoiding all street lights while they were at it. And when they past the ice cream shop they sighed in relief and continued to sneakily follow the two couples, but an outrageous wind came out of nowhere and blew away Pyrrha's fedora, Landing it right in front of the Ice cream shop. Pyrrha didn't care about her fedora and continued to stick with the plan.

_Back to the odd couple..._

The two Huntsmen of Beacon were casually walking to the fancy restaurant, not speaking a word but enjoyed each others company, and sometimes they would glance up at the beautiful starry night of Vale's streets. They left a 5 inch space between them, hoping that one of them would make a move, any move would do for them. They past the shop _ Beauty of Nature,_ which was the same shop where he bought the two blue flowers. Jaune instantly thought of something that almost left his brain, so he tapped her on the shoulder and Natasha gazed over to Jaune.

"I almost forgot something" He fished out a blue flower from his pocket and placed it in her hand. Natasha gasped in surprise and awe, glancing at every little detail of the flower and how beautiful it is. She looked directly at him and smiled a heartfelt and warm smile.

"Thank you Jaune, this is amazing!" she squealed in delight.

"No problem, I knew you would like it"

"I don't like it... I love it" she stated, her eyes glimmering full of love and passion. Her face started to burn red and did what anyone would do when they get a present... She hugged him compassionately and Jaune hugged back.

"And look! I also got one too" he searched through his pockets again and found the second blue flower.

"Where should I place this?" he said, Natasha searched his suit and found the perfect place to put it, so she took hold of Jaune's flower and placed it in his breast pocket.

"I think I have an Idea of where to put your flower" he said, so he grabbed her blue flower and tucked it right above her ear. Even the sudden stroke of her hair after he placed her flower was enough to make Natasha go all red of embarrassment and make her heart pound rapidly. They both looked at each other's eyes, Purple glancing back at Blue, and Blue gazing back to Purple.

"C'mon let's go ladykiller, I don't wanna waste anymore time with this" and with that she grabbed his hand and they both sped off to their restaurant, Jaune could've sworn his heart started beating very fast for a second there. Meanwhile around the corner and up at the rooftops, 6 women started to get furious. Each of their eyes burned with a intent to kill... Maybe that's taking it a bit too far, it was more like the intent to severely hurt and punish.

"He gave her a flower!" said Ruby.

"She hugged him!" replied Weiss.

"She's holding his hand!" articulated Blake.

"She stole my line!" responded Yang.

"Captain, permission to take down the unknown purple dressed hostile!" Velvet said through the walkie talkie's.

"No we're not compromising the mission now, stick to the plan and we'll all get our revenge" Pyrrha said sternly.

"Yes Captain"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Ice cream shop, there was a very shell shocked and terrified clerk hiding behind the counter, while a green sleeved boy started hastily dragging a pink dressed girl out of the vicinity. Hoping he would not get caught by the cops because of this.

"Nora let go... of the door!" said Ren between breaths. Nora had her fingers wrapped around the door frame, holding on to dear life. While Ren has her legs, trying to pull her away with all his might.

"Ren let go! I only had 10 cups of ice cream, that's still 40 less of what I need!"

"You don't need that many... We can still get some tomorrow!"

"Why have it tomorrow when I can have it now!?"

"Because you're gonna dry out all the stock, C'mon Nora don't be selfish, let everyone else have some too!" he was still pulling with all his might, but it simply wasn't enough. He's gonna need some more muscle power to get her out of there.

"Just one more Ren, please I promise!"

"That's still one too much, just give it a rest Nor-"

"Salutations friend Ren and friend Nora!"

"GAH! Penny where did you come from?" asked a surprised Ren.

"Hey guys, what're you up to?" asked Penny.

"Well I'm trying to pull Nora out of the doorframe, what're you up to Penny?" he said, trying to make normal conversation.

"Well I'm not doing much at the moment friend Ren, do you need any assistance at all?" asked Penny.

"That would be delightful Penny, thank you" Penny smiled and grabbed Nora's fingers, she pulled them off the frame and Ren and Nora were both sent back a few feet.

"As much as that hurt, thank you for the assistance Penny"

"Anytime friend!" Penny said cheerfully. Nora blinked a few times until her eyes landed on a black fedora which was sitting right next to her.

"Ooh look Ren a fedora, I wonder who left this here?" asked a confused Nora.

"Don't tell me you're gonna keep it, it might have lice or somethi- Wait what is that?" Ren looked at the fedora she was holding and found three small strands of red hair attached to it.

"Red hair? We should probably return this to the owner"

"But how would we do that Renny?" asked Nora.

"I could scan it for you friend Ren, I am equipped with DNA recognition and scanning capabilities, in a matter of seconds I can tell you who's hat it was from" said Penny in her usual cheery demeanor. Ren nodded and handed her the three strands of hair which Penny took gladly. She looked at it for five seconds until blue light glowed in her iris, then not soon after blue light erupted from her eyes and started scanning the missing pieces of hair. After five seconds she finally came back with the results.

"These strands of hair belong to one called Ms Pyrrha Galadriel Nikos" she stated. Ren seemed confused and so did Nora.

"Pyrrha? why would she be using a fedora?" he replied confusingly.

"Maybe Pyrrha opened our dorm window and when she looked outside, the wind possibly picked up pieces of her hair and carried it 10 kilometres to Vale's streets. Then possibly someone's fedora blew with the wind and when her hair and the hat connected, it would seem like it was Pyrrha's fedora but really, it isn't. Am I right?" said Nora.

"As possible as that sounds I would have to say no. Penny could you scan the fedora for me and see who it actually is"

"Certainly friend Ren" Penny grabbed the fedora from Nora's head (Which made her grumble in annoyance) and quickly went to work, doing the same thing she did to the strands of hair. After she was finished her results came back and found five fingerprints of the exact same print.

"I have finished my scans and found out that this hat contains five finger prints from the same person, her name is Ms Pyrrha Galadriel Nikos" she stated again. Ren looked even more confused.

"Huh? Pyrrha again, but why would she- Oh... uh oh..." Ren replied weakly, his face turned Pale and his left eyelid was twitching.

"I sense something is wrong friend Ren"

"Yes Penny something bad is going to happen and I'm gonna need your help, Nora we're gonna put a stop to Pyrrha's scheme once and for all"

"YAY! Leg breaking time!" She screamed happily which made him face palm.

"No Nora, no leg breaking"

"Aww..."

"But you can subdue them if you want" he said, which made her smile evilly "Ok guys here's the plan..."

* * *

Jaune halted Natasha and they both looked up at the restaurants name. The restaurant's name was called the night time owl, a fancy restaurant for people who like to be fancy and for men who like to be classy and romantic. A couple of best things about this restaurant was the location of it. It's located next to a beach so people could go late night swimming or just plainly walk around, the second best thing is the balcony hanging from the third floor which overlooked the night time ocean. And the most romantic thing about the ocean right now is the starry reflections coming off the surface of the water, and the peaceful waves calmly settling into the cool night time sand.

"Wow Jaune, is this the restaurant?" asked Natasha, her eyes scanned the amazingly well done exterior of the restaurant.

"Uhh... Yeah, is it good?"

"Is it good? It's amazing!" she squealed "You really meant it when you said you prepared everything, are you sure you haven't been on a date before?" she asked, a small grin started forming on her lips.

"Nope, this is my first date ever" he said assuringly "And since it's my first date I wanted to make it a good one"

"Well, you've done a great job" Natasha said. She held his hand and they both walked in the restaurant.

But when she walked inside she instantly widened her eyes. When the outside looked really good, the inside had to be 10x better because what she saw surprised her the most. The whole first floor had a marble floor with lot's of well dressed butlers and multiple clean tables for people to eat on, and to top it off they placed a well decorated Chandelier on the ceiling which illuminated the whole room, Jaune chuckled at her shocked and surprised face. A butler approached the couple and greeted them respectfully.

"Good evening sir..." the butler asked.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc sir" he replied to the butler.

"Oh! Sir Jaune Arc we've been expecting you, please, follow me" and with that Natasha and Jaune followed the Butler to the third floor.

"Jaune... I think I'm gonna faint" she dramatically said with her hand up against her forehead.

"Don't faint now, we got a date to catch up on" he said jokingly which made her giggle lightly. They arrived at what seemed like the third floor of the whole vicinity, The butler directed them to a place next to the window which overlooked the whole starry and reflective ocean. This floor is just the same as floor one but this floor has a stage at the front where hot shot comedians and bands can play and entertain people. The Butler gestured them to sit down at their table and asked if they needed anything.

"Yeah could we get one glass of wine please" replied Jaune.

"Certainly Mr Arc, I'll be back in a minute" and with that he walked off. The purple eyed female glanced at the blue eyed male and sighed dreamily. Jaune took notice of this and gave her a strange look.

"Are you ok Natasha?" he asked worriedly. Natasha nodded slowly and continued to eye him lustfully.

"I mean, I could delay the date if you're not feeling well..."

"What? no, I'm not sick Jaune. I'm just... wondering how you could afford all this, it must've cost a fortune for you"

"Nah don't sweat it, I wanted to make tonight special and make it the best date you and I have had"

"Well Jaune... you sure know how to make a girl happy" and with that she proceeded to kiss him on the cheek. His eyes widened and his face started to warm up from the surprising contact.

'_So how many cheek kisses is that? most likely 7, the one from Yang didn't count...' _he thought strangely. The Butler came back with a bottle of wine and a notepad to write down their dinner orders.

"Hello again Mr Arc and Ms Lilac here's your bottle of wine, and have you chosen what you would like to order?" asked the Butler.

"Yeah, could we get the Pan seared trout with Salsa my good man!" he exclaimed to the butler which made him smile a bit.

"And how about you Madam?"

"I'll take what he's having" she said. He took them all down on his notepad and went on his way.

"They're so formal" Natasha replied with interest.

"Welcome to the best 5 star restaurant in all of Vale, it's not often you see a place like this regularly"

"Yeah true, I'm still fretting over the fact that you spent hundreds of money just for this single date"

"Nah it's fine don't worry about it, besides you can do all the bragging you want to your fellow teammates" winked Jaune which made her roll her eyes playfully.

After a few minutes of talking and teasing they finally received their dinner and made no hesitation to start eating. But while they were eating a couple of Faunus's eyed them suspiciously from another rooftop, so through their walkie talkies they kept them updated of the sudden actions from Jaune and Natasha.

"-They are talking... still talking... still talking... still talking..." replied Blake. On the receiving end wasn't much fun at all, they were waiting for Blake to say something important and relevant but all what came out was 'still talking'.

"-still talking... still talk- wait!" Blake said surprisingly, everyone leaned forward towards the walkie talkie to hear what she has to say.

"...He moved his right arm" Everyone groaned in disappointment. Pyrrha being Pyrrha finally lost her patience and decided to skip to the next step in their plan.

"Blake thank you for that" she said sarcastically "Ruby I want you to be up on the roof where Velvet is so we can start on the next phase of attack, Blake I want you to destroy all lights around the vicinity, see if you can find a circuit box anywhere near the restaurant. And when I tell you to, quickly cut the wires" commanded Pyrrha, they both said their usual 'Yes Captain' phrase and did as they were told. Ruby Superhumanly jumped up to the rooftop and Blake immediately went to find a circuit box.

"And as for us, we'll be casually waiting near the entrance until we got the okay go from Ruby and Blake. Is there anything that anyone would like to say before we start?" asked Pyrrha. Weiss raised her hand and Pyrrha nodded.

"You should be team leader instead of Jaune, because you know exactly what you're doing" she stated. Pyrrha grinned playfully and placed her hands on her hips.

"Who do you think I got this plan from?" smirked Pyrrha. Weiss opened her mouth to say something but closed her mouth instantly when she had nothing to say.

"Everyone, we grab Jaune's attention... Tonight. Nothing will stop us from our goal, All agree?" Pyrrha said evilly through the devices.

"Yes Captain!" they all cheered.

* * *

"-and that's why the Chicken crossed the road" said the comedian which made everyone laugh their asses off, especially two hunters on the far right of the room.

"Now enough of my funny tell tale jokes and stories, we are gonna play a game called 'Talented Audience' Does anyone know how this game is played?" asked the comedian, unsurprisingly nobody knew how it's played.

"That's fine we just introduced this just recently, someone on the phone gave us this brand new idea and we thought it was a pretty great Idea, props to that guy if you're in here" Jaune gulped nervously.

"So, this is how the game is played, My lighting guys over there-" he said pointing to the two boys who were controlling the lights up top. "-Will be magically picking a person from anyone in the audience and they must come up and perform for us, whether it would be comedy, acting or singing etc. etc. It must go on for more than three minutes if you're participating but if you don't have a talent to show us, then we will not force you to come up on stage... Alrighty everyone agree!" he yelled on the microphone. Everyone cheered 'yes' and the light's started zooming across the room.

"Okie dokie my lighting boys are now picking someone to participate, remember you don't have to come up if you don't want to, Just a reminder" he said. Natasha felt nervous and scared, simply because she was too shy when it came to stage performances and public speaking. And if she get's picked she would have a meltdown already. Unluckily the lights started to come closer... and closer... and closer to the far right of the room until they were about two tables away. She closed her eyes hoping to avoid the lights but opened them to see that she didn't get chosen, Jaune did. She looked surprised that out of all people he was the one to get chosen to perform up on stage. And from what she could see, he looked a little nervous and a bit terrified but nevertheless he soldiered on and stood up.

"Heya! we got a participant, come up on stage and let us see what'chu got!" exclaimed the Comedian. Jaune inhaled and exhaled deeply, before he walked up on stage he sent Natasha a comforting smile and she sent one back.

"Haha! what's your name boy?" the Comedian asked.

"Jaune Arc" he replied nonchalantly, the Comedian smiled and let out a halfhearted chuckle.

"Ahh that's right, we have been expecting you Mr Arc, care to show us your talent?" he asked.

'_They were expecting him?' _thought Natasha.

"Yeah sure" and with that the Comedian gave the microphone to Jaune and left the stage.

The audience were quiet... All eyes in the room focused on him. Butlers stopped what they were doing and looked at the person on stage, Families, couples and even surveillance cameras glanced at him. To him this felt nerve racking but he had to say something to everyone...

"H-Hey guys..." he said nervously. "What I have behind this curtain would probably surprise some of you and others... Not so much" he said which got a small chuckle from some people.

"Okay lighting man, may you open the curtains please" he asked and the man obliged. He pressed a button and the curtains slowly opened, and once the stages curtains opened, the first thing everyone saw is a Grand Piano, Guitar, a violin and drums. Everybody looked surprised and stunned, curious to see what Jaune had in store next.

"May I ask the members performing with me come up on stage" and with that four people came up on stage and each member obtained an instrument. Natasha felt excited, curious, confused and ecstatic to see his performance happen.

"And before I sing, I just wanna say that 'Talented Audience' is actually fake, I made it all up. I organized it all so I could dedicate this song to my lovely date over there at table 34" said Jaune pointing and waving to Natasha, who looked stunned, shocked, flabbergasted and most of all... Embarrassed. She hid her face in her hands to cover up the embarrassing flush she has, Jaune gave out a small chuckle at her and focused back to the audience. Everyone let out a cute 'Awww' or 'That's romantic' to the couple, which just made her more embarrassed.

"So I'll be singing Michael Buble's Hold on for you guys, so sit back, relax and enjoy the performance" he finally said.

* * *

"Okay guys here's a splash of that night vision dust I made, it will only last for 2 minutes so we need to be out of there as quick as mice" Weiss informed. She threw bits of dust to everyone and they all started to see a lot more clearly in the dark, but whenever they gazed at a light pole their eye's started to burn.

"Oh yeah, just don't look at anything too bright..." informed Weiss again.

"Captain Nikos, I have found the electrical circuit and awaiting your orders"

"Very nice Lieutenant Belladonna. Lieutenant Rose, are you in position?" said the Captain. she received no response.

"Lieutenant Rose?" she replied again, but still no response.

"Lieutenant Ruby Rose, do you copy? Over" Pyrrha said again.

"Lieutenant Rose we need you for this missi-" but was cut off by the walkie talkie's

"I-I'm sorry Captain Nikos, it's just that... Jaune is singing..." said Ruby dreamily. Pyrrha's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well snap out of it, we need you to tranquilize our victims in one minute"

"Roger Captain" said Ruby. But little did she know that someone was sneaking behind her with rope and duct tape.

* * *

_Michael Buble - Hold on_

_Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones._

_I guess that we were once, babe, we were once,_

_but luck will leave you cursed, it is a faithless friend,_

_and in the end, when life has got you down,_

_you've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around._

_So hold on to me tight,_

_hold on to me tonight._

_We are stronger here together,_

_than we could ever be alone._

_So hold on to me,_

_don't you ever let me go._

_There's a thousand ways for things to fall apart,_

_but it's no ones fault, no it's not my fault._

_Maybe all the plans we made might not work out,_

_but I have no doubt, even though it's hard to see._

_I've got faith in us, and I believe in you and me._

_So hold on to me tight._

_Hold on, I promise it will be alright._

_Cuz it's you and me together,_

_and baby all we've got is time._

_So hold on to me,_

_hold on to me tonight._

And then the lights cut off, nobody knew what was happening but everyone started to panic, saying that the White Fang have taken control or something. Even Natasha herself got up and prepared herself for a fight, using her senses to seek out danger since it was pitch black, little did they know a team of four has just barged in and were ready to grab Jaune and Natasha. But that was cut short until a great white light started to emerge from the stage.

_There's so many dreams that we have given up._

_Take a look at all we've got,_

_and with this kind of love,_

_and what we've got here is enough._

_So hold on to me tight! _

and with that Jaune's white aura boomed across the whole room, Lighting and surrounding people with a warming, comfortable and safe aura. Except for four women who's eyes started to burn from the amount of brightness coming from Jaune. So they instantly got out of the restaurant and rushed down the stairs and out the doors.

_Hold on, I promise it will be alright._

'_Cause we are stronger here together,_

_than we could ever be alone._

_Just hold on to me,_

_don't you ever let me go._

_Hold on to me, it's gonna be alright._

_Hold on to me tonight._

_They always say, we were the lucky ones. _And suddenly the light's magically came back on.

After he finished singing, everyone clapped and cheered for the blonde Musician. Yelling things like 'Amazing performance!' or 'You're our savior'. Some single girls in the restaurant even yelled out 'I love you!' to him which was ok if Natasha wasn't at all giving them stern looks. Jaune tossed the microphone to one of the instrument players and he started walking down the stairs to Natasha, and needless to say Jaune immediately got glomped by a purple figure. Everyone saw them hugging and they cheered like crazy, clapping and using wolf whistles to the couple.

"You did amazing up there, thank you!" she said. Jaune waved it off as if it was nothing. "You're singing was beautiful, I never thought you would dedicate it to me"

"Well like I said, I want to make this the best date you and I ever had" he said. Natasha smiled happily at him and stepped forward towards him. They both gazed into each others eyes and complimented at how beautiful they looked, they both blushed and looked away. Before turning back and gazing back at the eyes.

"I want you to close your eyes, I have a gift for you" she said. Jaune looked kind of suspicious in a playful way.

"I'm not gonna bite you or anything..." Natasha said mockingly. Jaune complied and closed his eyes, He waited for a second until... He felt a soft and warm sensation on his lips, and when he opened his eyes he found Natasha has kissed him. Different Emotions started running through his head, happiness, confusion, shock, embarrassment. But a second didn't pass before he succumbed to the kiss and kissed back. Now everyone cheered even louder and the amount of wolf whistles in the room could be heard from Beacon. They broke apart and looked at each other, Natasha had a look of lust etched upon her face while Jaune had a look of embarrassment on his face.

"We should leave now but, do you wanna hang by the beach?" he asked.

"Of course Jauney~" flirted Natasha, he gave her a confused look but they didn't waste any time walking out the door and leaving the restaurant.

* * *

"Arggh! what was that?!" exclaimed Pyrrha. Her eyes burned from the recent light show they just experienced.

"I'm don't know, but what I do know is that my eyes feel like they're going to fall off" replied Yang. Velvet collapsed on the floor, groaning and complaining about her terrible eyesight. Since she's a Faunus, she took the hardest hit out of any of them. Her Faunus night vision and Weiss's Night vision dust was a bad combination when being put under very bright and beautiful lights.

"I advise we should rendezvous at an alleyway, make sure it's a dark alleyway, away from lights and all that" said Velvet, still collapsed and lying on the floor.

"I have to agree, we stick back to the shadows" said Weiss. Pyrrha nodded in agreement and fished out her walkie talkie.

"Lieutenant Rose and Belladonna, we'll rendezvous at a dark alleyway, my scroll has a tracking device on it so you guys know where we are, you guys got it?" replied Pyrrha, no response came from the two huntresses.

"Lieutenant Rose and Lieutenant Belladonna do you read me? over" Nothing but static, and yet still no response came from them.

"I order you to reply" said Pyrrha, her patience running a bit thin. She waited for a minute but still no response came.

"Blake? Ruby?" she said casually, instead of having the usual commanding tone she had, she went for a worried and concerned tone.

"Guys this is serious..." and yet still no response. With a scowl she put her walkie talkie away and gestured everyone to follow her. But before they could walk a white van screeched around the bend and stopped right in front of them, just inches away from our Yandere stalkers. And from the van came out three figures, whom shocked the four women.

"R-Ren, Nora and Penny? What're you guys doing here?" asked Pyrrha.

"We came to ask you the same thing, but unfortunately we have no time for that. Grab 'em and bag 'em" Commanded Ren, Nora had an evil smile while Penny just happily smiled. They lassoed Velvet, Yang and Weiss but Pyrrha just escaped from the ropes and started running away.

"I'll go get her while you guys take them back to Beacon!" he commanded again and started giving chase to Pyrrha. Pyrrha thought it would be best if she parkoured her way through the urban environment so she could lose Ren, Running up walls and jumping from Balcony to Balcony. But sadly, Ren can do the same thing and copied her movements just so he could get to her. They parkoured their way to the rooftops and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, until there was no more rooftops to jump on. The red haired Captain stopped suddenly and turned to face the Magenta eyed teen.

"It's over Pyrrha, come back to Beacon and we'll settle this peacefully"

"Never! Jaune is my goal and I'm determined to reach that goal!" she exclaimed. So she jumped off the rooftop and put Aura into her legs to break her fall. Ren growled annoyingly and gave chase to Pyrrha again, everyone looked at the hunters strangely but instantly went back to what they were doing.

As they were running, up ahead was a sign that read 'wet cement'. And being hunters in training fighting Grimm and protecting the world, they stupidly and clumsily did not see the big sign next to the cement. So both of them fell onto the cement, covering their faces in grey sticky substance, but that didn't stop their chase.

After a few minutes of non stop running, a man holding a mountain of super glue and other Art making materials started walking to his art store, where he sells the best work materials such as paintbrushes, canvas, solid water paper, crayons etc etc. He was just minding his own business until two teens came rushing to him and they both collided with him. Super glue and other supplies splashed on the hunters, but that didn't phase them as Ren still gave chase to Pyrrha, not stopping until one of them reaches their goal.

A couple minutes past by until they started to get a bit tired, so both of them pumped aura into their legs to increase their speed and agility. Unfortunately that didn't help them as they dumbly crashed into a man holding a box of maple syrup/pancakes and a woman carrying a box of makeup supplies. And yet again, that didn't stop them from running, but one thing did stop them from running and that was a small, two inch, poorly made, concrete block. Pyrrha tripped on it and went flying a few meters and so did Ren. Luckily a white van opened up and both teens came flying in, crashing into Penny in the process.

"Hello there friend Ren, how was the chase?" asked Penny. Ren sighed in exasperation and just slumped back from where he was sitting.

"Tiring Penny, very tiring..." said Ren.

"Hey Captain" said two people in unison. Pyrrha shifted her cement/super glue+art supply/makeup/maple syrup face and looked to see her red and black lieutenants caught in the ropes too, she glanced around and saw all her lieutenants caught too.

"Hey Lieutenants, how did you guys get caught?" asked Pyrrha.

"They lassoed us" they both said boredly.

"I guess you can say, they CAUGHT them by surprise!" replied Yang. Everyone groaned in disappointment and annoyance at how bad that pun was. Ren glanced around the back of the van and saw that Nora was missing. His face paled a deathly white and he started to drip sweat.

"Uhh Penny... W-Who's driving the v-van?" he said in a scared tone.

"Nora is driving, why do you ask?" said Penny. Ren felt like he was going to faint, but before he did he made his last dying will.

"Tell everyone I love them..." and he quickly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

An hour has passed and Jaune and Natasha were walking by the beach, happily chatting about whatever came into mind. Their feet got tired as they decided to take a rest for a bit, so they both laid down on the sand and looked up at the night sky. Natasha, being in love and all, clasped her hand with Jaune's which made him tense up a little. They started to continue their earlier chat for a little bit, talking about whatever they had in their heads until Natasha thought it would be a great idea to cuddle up right beside him, Jaune's whole body tensed but soon gave in to the '_friendly gesture_' from her. And once again, continued talking about whatever came into mind, but she had other plans instead of talking so Natasha laid on top of him, while eyeing him predatorily with her tongue flicking over her lips. All in all, she was hungry for him.

"W-What? N-Natasha could you please get off" a huge blush spread across his cheeks. His scared and terrified tone was all that she needed to motivate herself to go further. She grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head, she then proceeded to kiss his neck seductively, making her way up the neck and to his lips. Jaune squirmed under her grip but for some reason she's was stronger than him despite her slim figure.

"Umm... Natasha I think we s-should take it s-slow, we d-don't want to a-attract unwanted attention..." Jaune whimpered, his voice full of defeat... Also his self esteem went down heaps due to him being overly dominated by a woman.

"You sound like a girl Jaune, I think it's time I show you how to dominate like a man" responded Natasha. Jaune twisted and turned to get her off him. Natasha is just a few inches from kissing him so with one final twist to the side they switched positions, Jaune's now on top of her and Natasha is at the bottom.

"Good job Jaune, you're finally making progress!" she flirted which made him stare at her with a blank expression. He got up and hoisted her up with him.

"We're going back to Beacon, it's getting pretty late to be honest"

"Aww can't we just stay for a little longer, all we need is two minutes" winked the lavender eyed girl.

"Sorry Natasha, but we don't want your teammates to get worried, they'll probably kill me" he said, ringing started coming from Natasha's scroll, she opened it up and saw Chloe trying to call her.

"Speak of the devil, hello Chloe how are you?"

"_Don't 'Hello Chloe' me, where are you guys we're getting worried?"_ she asked. Natasha tutted and rolled her eyes at her.

"_And don't roll your eyes at me either!"_ Chloe replied.

"All signs lead to motherhood..." Natasha whispered to Jaune.

"_I heard that!... You guys better not be making out somewhere, I told you to keep it PG-13" _

"Yeah and I said no promises, Chloe you don't have to go all mother mode on me... I shouldn't have let you and my mom hang out all the time, Because I can see your resembling her" Natasha giggled.

"_Whatever, just come back at 12 please..." _

"What time is it now?" asked Jaune.

"_11:30" _

"That's not even late, we still have enough time to make out? right Jaune" she winked flirtatiously at her.

"_Ugh! No one is making out right now, come back to Beacon immediately!"_

"Yes mom... After we make love to each other" smirked Natasha.

"_What! how dare y-" _and the call just cuts there. Natasha sighed in defeat while Jaune was trying his best not to snicker or laugh.

"What're you laughing at?" she grinned.

"N-Nothing... Anyways we're going back to Beacon?"

"Yup I have to, otherwise Chloe will scold me, why are you curious Jaune? Do you still wanna make out?" she teased.

"W-Well I wouldn't mind- I mean if you want, not that I want to but we still gotta go to Beacon... Right?" Jaune stumbled over his words and a small faint tinge of pink shaded his face.

"Let's go Blonde and scraggly" laughed Natasha. So they started to make their way to the Airship docks.

Thirty minutes later and the two of them made it to the airship out of Vale. And as usual, Jaune hunched over with a plastic bag wrapped around his mouth. Natasha stood next to her date, rubbing his back soothingly to reduce the amount of his dinner escaping his oesophagus. The plane touched down at Beacon's airship dock fifteen minutes later and both of them made their way to the dormitory building, they took the elevator to the third floor and walked the corridors to get to Team CMRN's dorm room. They arrived at room 42D but before she went in Natasha turned around and faced Jaune.

"I had fun Jaune, thank you for the exquisite date" she said.

"Your welcome, I just thought it would be good to do something different instead of the usual movie dates and things like that"

"Well you did do something different, and I definitely loved every minute of it"

"...Even when you pinned me to the ground and kissed me?"

"Y-Yeah I guess I did" pink spread across her cheeks. "W-Well i gotta go now, I'll see you soon"

"Okay bye Natasha" he said, he turned around to leave but she grabbed his arm and spun him back around, Jaune noticed her eyes plead for something and he knew what she wanted, so they leaned closer to each other until they were 2 inches away. And shockingly Jaune made the move to kiss her right there.

"Ahem...!" said someone from the door. They broke apart quickly and gazed at the intruders.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" smirked the redhead.

"Damn it guys! you appear at the worst time, don't you" said an infuriated brunette.

"Well you are right in front of our door..." said Emily who had her scroll out for... remembrance purposes, Natasha scoffed at her and proceeded to walk in the room.

"We'll see you later Jaune, goodnight!" said Chloe as she closed the door in front of his face.

_Meanwhile at Team RWBY's room..._

"Well girls that didn't work, everyone up to improvise another plan say I" responded Pyrrha while trying to get cement and other materials off her body.

"I" only half the room said I and the rest just said a bored 'nay'

"What? guys c'mon, if we'll make another plan we have the better chance of catching him, not to mention we learn't all of our mistakes tonight"

"No there was nothing wrong with the plan, it's just everything faltered and didn't end up the way it was supposed to. Why can't we just be direct with him?" said Weiss.

"Now what do you mean by 'direct'?" asked Pyrrha.

"Well, every harem story always ends up with the victim being chased around by girls, so why won't we just do that instead? It's not like he's faster than us or something" Pyrrha thought about that for a second.

"I guess we can do that, but what are the downsides?"

"Ozpin, Goodwitch, Ren and Nora..."

"Is that it?"

"I think that's it"

"Then it's settled, we'll start a harem chase next chapter!" exclaimed Pyrrha.

"Next chapter? what do you mean next chapter?" asked Ruby.

"N-Nothing, goodnight guys!" and with that she hastily left to go to her room.


End file.
